Silver Hair Jr High School Female Fetish
by A Knight of a Good King
Summary: Long story short, Gokudera and Squalo got turned into 14 year old girls. - Info inside - Story line does not fit.
1. A Letter and Gun Bullets

**Raven: **I had the idea for this, but changed my mind. Then I got a threat note saying "Write it or DIE!" So I don't really have much of an option.

**_Rena V.: _**_Wise choice. If you didn't, it would have been bloody._

**Raven: **Did you give me the threat note?

_**Rena V.: **No_

**Raven: **_Figlio di una canga! _You did! Why did you do that?

**_Rena V.: _**_Watch your words and b__ecause then I finally get to appear._

**Raven: **Screw you. Well, to the readers, enjoy and review

**_Rena V.: _**_Don't blaming me if you f**k the story up._

**Raven: **DIE!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Gokudera and Squalo got turned into 14 year old girls by someone who has a fetish for those. Squalo's forced to attend Namimori Middle School. They are going to get kidnapped. Also, Gokudera's cousin is going to live with him.

**Pairings:**

2759(Because there is not enough of these and I don't really like uke!Tsuna)

8086(I don't mind this couple, probably going to make this a favorite)

XS(Most favorite couple ever!)

D18(Must I explain?)

And maybe more!

**Warning:**

1) Might have (Heterosexual)smut at the end  
>(Damn, I have to read straight smut now. -_-)<p>

2) Cursing

3) My OC: Rena V. Stan

4) May be VOOC (Very out of character)  
>(If VOOC become a thing, acknowledge me for creating it!)<p>

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-A Letter and Gun Bullets-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

* * *

><p><em>~Dear little Hayato~<em>

_Guess what? __I'm going to transfer into your school for like a full year because I'm bored with university here in Rome. __I can't wait to spend time with you again. __It's going to be so much fun! __I wonder how much you have grown. __How is Bianchi - nii - chan? __You still have stomachaches when you see her face? __When I get there, introduce me to your girlfriend, will you? __Also I'm going to live with you. __Did you make any friends? __I hope you're not dead. __Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, Congratulations of becoming the Vongola's Storm Guardian. __Hopefully, we are going to have a fun year. __P/S. By the time you read this, I'm going to be there in less than 24 hours. Love ya!_

_~From your lovely cousin, Rena V. Stan~_

_"_Damn it, I'm screwed for a year. I can't believe she's coming here," said Gokudera, holding a week old letter. He was walking to school after he took out his mail. He read the letter again, then he hit something. He fell.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Gokudera looked up and saw his boss, Tsuna.

"Tenth! Sorry, I wasn't looking!" said Gokudera, standing up quickly. He looked at Tsuna.

"It's okay, Gokudera," said Tsuna. "Is Yamamoto here?"

"The baseball idiot is probably walking that stupid girl to her school." Yamamoto and Haru been dating for 5 months since Haru confessed to Tsuna, but was rejected Yamamoto saw that she was sad and comfort her. Throught the time they spent with each other, they fell in love and had been ever since.

"Well, then let's go," said Tsuna, grabbing Gokudera's hand, walking to school. Those two have also been dating, but it's a secret. (Shh)

"What were you looking at, before you bumped into me?" asked Tsuna, blushing. He's not used to doing this kind of stuff. Gokudera was also blushing.

"It was a letter from my cousin. She's going to transfer here for a year or so."

"How is your cousin like?"

"Well, her name's Rena V. Stan. She going to make this year a living hell."

"Why?"

"Because she is weird. She is just weird."

"Hey guys! Wait up!" someone shouted from their right. It was Yamamoto. They pulled their hands apart. Absolutely no one knows about them, well almost everybody. Reborn knew, but he didn't tell, yet.

"Good morning, Gokudera, Tsuna. What's up," Yamamoto said, when he caught up to them.

"Mornin', Yamamoto," said Tsuna. Gokudera just_ tsk_ed. "Gokudera's cousin is transferring here."

"Really?"

"Yep, baseball idiot. She's probably going to quit university while she's here."

"University? How old is she?"

"15."

"15? Is she a genius? Wow."

"Yeah, that would have been her second university, I think."

"Second? Is your family full of geniuses?"

"I don't know. We have to go, the bell's about to ring. That guy's going to be mad if we're late."

They all stopped talking and ran as fast as they could. Luckily, they made it before the gates closed.

* * *

><p>"So tell us about your cousin," said Tsuna. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were eating lunch on the roof top of the school building. Rena have not shown up yet.<p>

"She's the only family I know from my mother's side," Gokudera started. "She's a pervert and have necrophilia, but only a small complex."

"Necrophilia?" asked Yamamoto.

"It means sexual attraction to corpses, Baseball Idiot. But, she only like to likes to cut them up, especially in a bad mood."

"Scary. You seem to know a lot about her."

"She and I are childhood friends."

"Is she in the mafia, too?" asked Tsuna.

"Kind of. She does jobs for all kinds of families, but she never officially joins one. She just does anything as long as she's paid."

"She sounds like Mammon."

"Yeah, but I think she's willing to do more than he will if you give her enough."

"She sounds scary," said Yamamoto.

"She isn't. She nice if she like you, or else run for your life."

_Bang! Thud! _

"Ow!" Tsuna cried out. "Reborn, why do you always have to do that?"

"Tenth! Are you okay?" said Gokudera.

"Quiet, Dame - Tsana. Gokudera, is your cousin Rena V. Stan?" said Reborn, as he bounce onto the floor.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Gokudera.

"Rena Stan is famous for being the one of the top 5 scientist in Italy and one of the top 10 gunmen."

"Wow, your cousin is amazing, Gokudera," said Yamamoto.

Reborn turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna, if she joins us, Vongola could be more stronger," he said.

"I said I don't want to be a mafia boss," whined Tsuna.

"You will whether you like it or not," Reborn said, kicking Tsuna in the head.

"Ow! Stop hit me, geez."

"Let me meet your cousin when she arrives, Gokudera."

"Sure, Reborn," replied Gokudera.

_~Ding!~Dong!~Ding!~Dong!~_

"Let's go, guys," said Yamamoto, picking up his trash. They cleaned up and left to their class.

* * *

><p><em>~Ding!~Dong!~Ding!~Dong!~<em>

"Bye, Gokudera," said Tsuna and Yamamoto. Yamamoto was going to pick up Haru so they could go on their date.

"Bye, Tenth, Baseball Idiot," Gokudera replied with a wave and left, walking home.

* * *

><p>When Gokudera reach his apartment, he saw long silver hair at the doorway.<p>

"What are you doing here, Squalo?" he said hastily.

"Voi! Shut up. The boss got an order from your puny boss and told me to go here," said Squalo.

"Tenth did not do that and don't call him puny, you stupid shark."

"You want to mess with me, octopus head?" Red sparks and blue sparks came out of their eyes.

"Excuse me, but are you two Gokudera Hayato and Superbi Squalo?" asked a man wearing an all black suit.

"What's it to you?," said Squalo. Gokudera looked at the man. The man grin.

"That's good. Will you two stand there for a second?" asked the man pulling a handgun at them. They didn't see him pull the trigger.

_Bang! Bang! _went the gun. One shot for each of them. They both felt a bullet go through them and they blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong>Watcha think?

**_Rena V.: _**_Why am I not in this chapter?_

**Raven: **Don't shout. You're going to be in the next one.

**_Rena V.: _**_Why so long?_

**Raven: **Not going to answer that.

_**Rena V.: **Figlio di una canga. _

**Raven: **Watch what you say. To readers, what do you think? Do you like or don't like? Review!

**_Rena V.: _**_I better be in the next chapter or I'm going to *beep* and *beep* your *beep*ing *beep*._

**Raven: **Okay, I would ignore that if I were you. Hoped you enjoyed it.

**A/N: **May change ratings, sooner or later. Also, can someone tell me difference of **cannon** and **non-connon**?


	2. Your Cousin is Here and You Are A Girl

**Raven: **Yay! People liked it!

**_Rena V.: _**_Because they know I m going to appear._

**Raven: **I get half credit for writing and making this up.

**_Rena V.: _**_60/40, no wait. 70/30._

**Raven: **No, 50/50.

**_Rena V.: _**_70/30 because I have to act all nice._

**Raven: **But, you get to touch boobs. You like boobs.

**_Rena V.: _**_Fine, 50/50, because I get to touch those. _

**Raven: **Good, we have an agreement. To readers: Enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Your Cousin is Here and You Are A Girl-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

* * *

><p>"Haya - chan, wake up," a feminine voice said, waking Gokudera up. He wiped his eyes and saw a girl with long black hair with heterochromia crimson and purple eyes. She was wearing a clean dress shirt and a short skirt.<p>

"Renren, are you here already?" said Gokudera, sitting up. He was sleeping on his bed with his cousin sitting next to him. "What happened? My head hurts." He rubbed his hands against his head.

"You're okay!" shouted Rena and jumped Gokudera and bear hugged him. After a minute, Rena was still hugging him, touching around his side. What was weird was that he felt more sensitive.

"Renren, get off of me. Tell me what happened. All I remembered was that Squalo and I got shot," said Gokudera. Rena got off him and looked at him, right in the eye.

"Haya - chan, I want up to close your eyes and open them when I say so. Don't freak out, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just do it. And don't scream." Gokudera closed his eyes and waited for the word. He heard a small clustering sound. "Okay, count to three and open them."

"One, two, three..." Gokudera said and opened his eyes. He saw an image of a girl, small and delicate in a hand mirror. She had big, round, grayish green eyes surrounded by short thin silver hair, small shoulders, and light skin. She looked really familiar. She looked like his mother. Gokudera lifted his hand to his face and touched it.

"What the hell is this?" shouted Gokudera. He became a she! "What the hell happened? I look like my mom!" He looked at Rena.

"I don't know yet. When I heard the gun shoots, I ran to your apartment. A man in black was putting you in a van, but I stopped him. He dropped the both of you and got into his car and left. I don't how he physically turned you into a girl, but don't worry I'm going to use my connection to figure this out," Rena calmly replied.

"I'm...I'm...I'm a girl! This can't be happening!" he, no wait, she cried out. Rena just smiled.

"Don't worry Haya - chan, I'm going to help you," she said, hugging Gokudera.

"That doesn't make this any better. I'm still a girl. Renren, stop touching me!"

"But, since you are a girl, you have boobies. B-cup for sure. They are so soft."

"Stop it, you pervert!"

"I wonder if the below part the same, too."

"Oh no, you don't. Get off me!"

"Voi! Would you both shut the fuck up!" said another voice from the floor. A smaller girl rose up from a futon Gokudera never seen before. She looked like Gokudera, but had longer hair to her waist and gray eyes. "Why does my head hurt? And why am I in a futon? I'm going to kick his ass when I get back to Italy."

Rena got off Gokudera and jumped on the girl, pounding her into a bear hug. "Voi! What the fuck are you doing? Get off of me," she said, trying to push Rena away.

"I'm Rena V. Call me Renren, what's your name, sweetie?" Rena said, still hugging the girl.

"Voi! I'm not a sweetie, I'm Superbi Squalo. Now get off of me, you stupid girl. Where the hell are you touching?" Squalo was struggling, but couldn't get away.

"You're an A-cup, Skarky - chan."

"Why are you calling me that? Do you want to die?"

"Squalo, look over here," said Gokudera, holding up the mirror to Squalo. Squalo couldn't believe what he, opps, she saw.

"Why do I look like a freaking girl?"

"Because you turned into one, Skarky - chan," said Rena, then went on explaining what she knows.

"I'm going to fucking kill someone. Then I'm going to kill that damn boss of mine!"

"Sharky - chan, calm down. So, are any of you two hungry?" Suddenly, Gokudera and Squalo felt hungry. They nodded their heads.

"Good, because I made some cake. It's in the kitchen. Come on," Rena said, standing up to the door. Gokudera and Squalo followed her without saying anything. They wanted the cake.

* * *

><p><em>Ding! <em>"Just in time, the cake had just done baking," said Rena. "After the cake, we're going to the mall." Gokudera and Squalo looked at themselves. They just noticed they were only wearing a long sleeve shirt too big for them.

"Why am I in this?" asked Squalo.

"Because I had to get up two out of your old clothes. They were too loose for you."

"Can I have cake now?" asked Gokudera.

"Yes, yes, Haya - chan. Do you want ice - cream with your?"

"Yes," both Gokudera and Squalo said at the same time. Rena laughed.

"I thought so. We're going to have to go to the market, too. You two will be craving a lot."

"Craving?" said Squalo.

"Yes, craving. Especially, during your periods."

"Period?" shouted Gokudera.

"Yes, that too. We won't know how long you two are going to be like this or how we can change you back to your original gender, so we must prepare for everything," Rena said, putting three plates on the table. "Here you go, three slices of chocolate cake with ice - cream on the side. Now, start eating." And they did.

"Haya - chan, I'm going to call your sister and your boss to come over so we can figure out what to do about this situation," said Rena.

"Tenth and Biachi - nee - san?" said Gokudera, nearly spitting her cake out.

"Damn it, when your stupid boss finds out, mine will too," said Squalo, pissed.

"Tenth is not stupid," Gokudera stated.

"Fine, puny."

"You bastard."

"Stop, Skarky - chan. Haya - chan. Just sit and finish eating and wait for them to come," ordered Rena. They both shut up.

* * *

><p>"Hayato, open up, it's your sister," said Bianchi with her goggles on, knocking on the apartment door. Tsuna and Reborn were behind her.<p>

"Bianchi, did something happen to Gokudera?' asked Tsuna, worried.

"I don't know. My cousin's going to explain," she replied.

The door was opened by a long hair girl. "Damn it, it's you. Get in. Your guardian is pissing me off," she said, turning away.

"She looks like someone I know," said Tsuna.

"Let's go, Tsuna. Bianchi," said Reborn. Reborn went in with Bianchi first on her shoulders and Tsuna followed after. In the room, the long hair girl was sitting on a chair, pissed. A similar girl was sitting on the couch with a black hair girl. The black hair girl jumped onto Bianchi.

"Bianchi - nee - san, I missed you!" she said, hugging Bianchi.

"Rena, it's been awhile," said Bianchi, hugging her back. Rena got up and looked at Reborn.

"Is this the guy you were talking about in your letters? He's so cute!" She picked him up.

"Ciaosuu," Reborn said. "Are you Rena V. Stan?"

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Reborn - kun. You must be Haya - chan's boss," Rena said, turning to Tsuna. He staggered back a bit by surprise.

"Uhm, yeah," said Tsuna, nervously. Rena jumped him and hugged him.

"Renren, get off him," said the short hair girl, mad.

"Sorry, Haya - chan."

"Haya - chan? Is she Hayato?" asked a shocked Bianchi. Gokudera cowered behind the couch.

"Yep, and the girl there is Sharky - chan," Rena said, pointing at Squalo, who was still pissed.

"Sharky - chan? Is she Squalo?" said Tsuna. Rena nodded and explain what happened.

* * *

><p>After five minutes of explaining, silence filled the room. Reborn was the first to speak.<p>

"Okay, so this is what we are going to do. Squalo and Gokudera are going to be new transfer students at Namimori Middle School. Rena, you too. Tsuna tell Yamamoto and Ryohei what happen tomorrow," he said.

"Why do I have to go to school?" said Squalo.

"Because you know that Xanxus will not like this. He'll kick you out of Varia anyways if you are a girl." Squalo looked down sadly.

"Rena, can you help find who this to them?"

"Yes, I can. I'll have the info by a week, Reborn - kun," said Rena.

"Thank you. Tsuna, during school, you have to protect both Gokudera and Squalo." Reborn quickly his head and glared at him.

""HIIIIIEEEEEEE! Yes!" Tsuna said, automatically.

"Reborn - kun, we'll transfer in a week. Those two have to get use to being a girl for a while. Bianchi - nee - chan, help us too."

"Sure, Rena."

"Good, it's all planned. Tsuna, we're going," said Reborn, jumping on Tsuna's shoulder. He stood up and looked at Gokudera, still cowering behind the couch.

"See you, Gokudera," he said, blushing a bit.

"Bye, Tenth," Gokudera said shyly. He walked to the door, but didn't know Rena was following him.

"Tuna - kun, are you and Haya - chan going out?" Rena asked when he was outside. Reborn grinned as Tsuna blushed red. "I thought so. See you in a week, Tuna - kun," Rena said quietly, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong>Watcha think?

**_Rena V.: _**_I think I'm too nice in this one._

**Raven: **Exactly.

**_Rena V.: _**_Well, I'm not going to complain in this chapter because I'm featured in it._

**Raven: **Really?

_**Rena V.: **Yes, so be happy about it._

**Raven: **I am. To readers: thanks for reading and also thx if you review. XD

**_Rena V.: _**_Review about me!_


	3. The Three New Good Looking Students

**Raven: **Thanks to** A Natsume Yuujinchou lover **and **() **for help fixing me find my errors and to **Electric Breeze **for answering about my question in chapter 1.

**_Rena V.: _**_I'm thanking **saruko () **and **Electric Breeze **for reviewing about me._

**Raven: **Yes, thank you. Now, she won't shut up about it.

**_Rena V.: _**_Oh, shut up. You smile bigger each time you got a review._

**Raven: **Shut up.

_**Rena V.: **Ohh, now she's mad._

**Raven: ***sigh* To readers: enjoy, review, kill Rena.

**_Rena V.: _**_HEY!_

* * *

><p><em>-_-_-_-_-_<em>-_-_-_-_-_<em>_-_-_-_-_-___-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-___-_-_-_-_-____The Three New Good Looking Students_-_-_-_-_-___-_-_-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-_-___-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-___-__-_-___-_-___-_-____

* * *

><p>The week passed slowly, at least to Tsuna. Reborn didn't allow him to see or hear from Gokudera because Rena wanted to keep her a surprise. He missed Gokudera being next to him. Today was the day they were suppose to transfer.<p>

"Tsuna, today's the day we get to see Gokudera and Squalo?" asked Yamamoto.

"Reborn said they will," replied Tsuna. He really wanted to see Gokudera in his/her girl form. He been fidgeting and looking for him, i mean, her ever since he arrived to school.

"Are you worried?"

Before Tsuna could answer, the bell ringed.

_~Ding!~Dong!~Ding!~Dong!~_

"Everybody, please sit down," said the teacher as he came in the classroom. Everybody went to their seats. Tsuna tripped on the way, but he got to his seat.

"Today, we are having three students transferring in our class. They are from Italy, but they speak Japanese fluently. Please help them and treat them nicely," the teacher continued.

The students began to talk about the new students. A girl far left from Tsuna said," I hope they are guys, hot guys." Her friends replied, saying "I hope so, too. I don't want another group of girls taking all the attention from the guys in this class, especially Yamamoto."Nobody in the school knew Yamamoto was dating Haru, just the people he told, Tsuna and Gokudera, and the rest of the family. The guys were saying things like," I really hope they are hot girls. The girls in this class are so snobby and dumb." and "Please, be girls. Please, be girls."

"Please, come in," shouted the teacher to the door. The door opened and the students quieted down. Three girls entered. Two silver hair girls accompanied with a black hair one. The students started to whisper. "Wow, so beautiful.", "No. It's girls.", Yes! And they're hot.", and "I want to date them all." wondered around the room.

"Hello, I'm Rena Stan, please call me Renren," the black haired girl, who was wearing the Namimori school uniform, said. She looked at the two silver hairs. "Well, introduce yourselves."

The silver hair wearing Namimori skirt, a pure white dress shirt with a black tie, and a couple of rings on her fingers spoke first shyly," Hello, I'm Hayako Victoria. Nice to meet you." She looked to the other silver head. She wore the same thing, but without the tie and the rings. She had a sword attached to her waist, a _katana_.

"Fine. I'm Squalo Victoria. Nice to meet you," she said.

"Thank you, girls. Do any of you have any questions," the teacher asked the students. A female student raised her hand. "Yes, Naki Maruhi."

"Uhm, are you two related to Gokudera - san? You look a lot like him." said Naki, looking directly at Gokudera and Squalo. Before they could answer, Rena jumped in.

"Yes, they are, and so am I. I'm Hayato's cousin and these two are my sweet twin nieces, daughters of my dear brother. If you are wondering what happened to Hayato, he went back to Italy for a year or so," she said. A male raised his hand next.

"Yes, Takiko Hasiyu."

"Are any of you three single?" Laughter sprouted out.

"I'll answer that, too," said Rena, again. "I'm the only single one. These two are taken, sorry. And I would be careful around them, if their honeys found you hitting on them, you would be most likely to be dead."

"Renren, you can't say such things!" said Gokudera, I mean, Hayako.

"Voi! Did you just call that bastard, my honey?" said Squalo.

"Haya - chan, don't worry. And Sharky - chan, he is and you know it." The class watched in shock.

"You damn brat!"

"Sharky - chan, languague."

_"Io davvero, voglia di uccidere e spingere il corpo in un tombino fognario."_

_"Sta 'zitto, Squalo," _said Gokudera.

_"No, stai zitto. Questa cagna mi ha dato una settimana inferno e mi piace molto di ucciderla."_

"LADIES!" shouted the teacher. Every student looked at him. "This is a classroom and I do not want any inappropriate words heard here, Italian or Japanese. Any other questions?" A bunch of hands shoot up.

"Okay, only two more questions. First, Hisani Mikuno."

"Victoria - kun, who are you dating?" said Hisani Mikuno, staring at Squalo and so did everybody else.

"I'll answer that because Sharky - chan won't tell the truth. She dating a bad - ass who rude, crude, and moody. But, he cares for Sharky - chan," said Rena.

"Voi! I'm not dating him! Nor does he cares!" said Squalo, madly.

"You are. I seen you together," said Hayako.

"Voi!"

"Ladies!" the teacher shouted again. "Menu Ukagi."

"Renren, what's your type?" asked Menu Ukagi.

"Hahaha. I would say, whatever. If you want to date me, ask. I won't ever reject, guy or girl. And if I get bored with you, I'll dump you, so if you want to date me, entertain me," replied Rena, smiling smugly. The class started to mutter.

"Quiet down, class. Hayako Victoria, go sit in the empty seat next to Sawada Tsunayoshi. Squalo Victoria, sit behind Yamamoto Takeshi. Rena Stan, sit in the back near the window," ordered the teacher.

"Okay," they said, going to their just assigned seats.

* * *

><p>Through out the day, Squalo was bored even though she wasn't listening, but sleeping and so was Yamamoto. Rena was watching out the window. Hayako and Tsuna was nervous, trying to hide their blush. For that reason, Tsuna could not pay attention in class.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours later, there was break. Tsuna was going to talk to Hayako, but she was crowded with people and so was Squalo and Rena. Yamamoto was stuck in there, too.<p>

The one most difficult with the crowd was Squalo. After hear question after question about her "sweet heart" and denying it, she exploded and stood up.

"Voi! I have enough of this. Shut up, I'm not dating anyone, so leave me alone," she said, nearly screaming. That scared everyone and they left her alone. She sat down when they all did.

"Squalo, are you okay?" asked Yamamoto.

"Right now, I am. Why the hell do kids do stupid things."

"Hahaha. Well, you're going to have to get use to it."

"I hope this isn't as worse as what that stupid girl made me do."

"Rena? What did she do?" Squalo just stared at him. _~Ping!~_

"Now he e-mail me? It takes two days for him to reply? Lazy bum," Squalo muttered, taking out a cellphone from her school bag. She opened it and and read the e-mail. She was about to text back, til someone grabbed it.

"Ohh, Skarky - chan, you got a text from your lover! What did you say back to him?" asked Rena, reading the text. "_Get your ass back to Italy. NOW. Or this place is going to be fucking mess up when you do."_

"Voi! Give that back!" yelled Squalo.

"I told you, Sharky - chan. He misses you. A lot."

"No, he doesn't. He just need me back to do my job. Now give it back or I'll kill you," Sqaulo said, pulling out her _katana_ out from its sheath. They were catching their classmates attention.

"Squalo, calm down. You can't bring that out," said Yamamoto.

"Squalo. Please put that away before _**he**_ catches you," asked Tsuna as nice as he could when he saw Squalo holding her sword.

"Why?" said Squalo, pointing the sword at Tsuna's neck.

"HEI!"

"Hey! Get that away from Tenth's," said Hayako.

"What is this commotion?" someone said from the doorway. "It's disturbing Namimori peace." The atmosphere got tense and quiet. Everybody slowly turned their head. It was Kyoya Hibari, head of the Namimori Middle School's Discipline Committee of Prefects.

"What do you want?" said Squalo, plainly. The place was still silent, but more tense like a horror movie.

Then, suddenly in a split second, Hibari jumped at him, tonfas head first. As fast as he went, Squalo pulled her sword in the way, blocking the weapons. Everybody's mouths flew open way past their knees.

"Why do you have a weapon? I'm the only one that can have a weapon in this school," said Hibari, glaring holes at Squalo.

"Well, I'm only going to be here for a while, so why not? Your rules apply to me anyways," responded Squalo, glaring back. Hibari moved back and so did Squalo. Hibari was about to say something, but Squalo interrupted him. "I almost forgot. Rena, give me back my phone," she said. Rena did, with a smile. Squalo opened it and clicked some buttons. She pointed at Hibari and _~Click!~. _Then she clicked some button again and closed it.

"Okay, done. Were we doing something?" Hibari jumped at Squalo again and was blocked again.

"What was that?" said Hibari.

"That? Oh, the damn horse have been wanting a picture of you. Wouldn't shut up about it and asked me to do," Squalo answered, bored.

"I'll bite you to death."

"I'll like to see you try." That started to clash their weapons.

"Sharky - chan! Hibari - kun! Stop!" yelled Rena. They stopped. Rena grabbed Squalo. "Hibari - kun, I apologize for Sharky - chan's behavior. I promise this will never happen again."

Hibari _tsk_ed and left.

"Voi! What the hell ws that? I was going to kill him," said Squalo.

"No, Skarky – chan. This place is not Italy. You have to obey the rules here."

"I didn't choose to. If it was up to me, I would be back there already!"

"You know well that when he finds you like this, he'll kick you out."

"Yeah, I do. I keep hearing that. Then why don't you just give me a position in the Vongola, instead?"

"Because if you do, he'll find out sooner then we want to. Tuna - kun, Haya –chan, Yama - san, come with me." She grabbed Squalo's arm and dragged her out. Tsuna, Hayako, and Yamamoto followed them. After the door closed, the class was talking.

"What was that?"

"I would like to know."

"How does Dame – Tsuna and Yamamoto know them?"

"I hate that Squalo girl. She's too close to Yamamoto – san and Hibari – sama."

"That Rena girl, too. She's too close. Maybe we should teach her a lesson."

"Yeah, both Squalo and Rena. Okay, girls, let do it."

"Did you hear that? I can't believe how jealous girls can get and scary too."

"I have to say those girls are hot and beautiful."

"They sure are. I want to take one."

"Dude, are you really going to do it?"

"Yes, you know I'm always serious about girls."

"What about what Rena – san said? They are dating someone already."

"So? Swoop them of their feet."

"Which one are you getting first?"

"I was thinking Hayako. Delicate is what I like best."

"Maybe I should try, too. I'll take Squalo. Feisty is my type."

"Let's have a bet. Let see who can get the girl first."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Voi! Where are you taking me?" said Squalo. They stopped.<p>

"Sharky - chan, you need to learn how to be a normal teenager," said Rena.

"Why?"

"Learn or I'm taking your sword away."

"Squalo, you need to calm down," said Yamamoto.

"And don't point that sword towards Tenth," said Hayako.

"Also, Haya - chan, you can't call Tuna - kun, Tenth. It's either Tsuna or Sawada," said Rena.

"I can't. That would be disrespectful," said Hayako.

"That was Hayato Gokudera. You are Hayako Victoria, that's different. So, say his name." Hayako turned to Tsuna.

"Ts..tsu... ack! I can't say it."

"Well, keep practicing."

_~Ding!~Dong!~Ding!~Dong!~_

"Time to go," said Rena, walking to class. Yamamoto and Squalo followed. Hayako was too, but Tsuna grabbed her hand.

"Ha..hayako, say my name, please," Tsuna asked, blushing crimson red.

"Ts..tsuna," she said, blushing as red. Tsuna smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong>What do you think?

**_Rena V.:_**_ It was... okay._

**Raven: ***depressed in a corner* I thought so, too. I couldn't capture their character right. I told you it would be VOOC.

**_Rena V.: _**_Cazzo. She's depressed now. The only way to make her happy if she gets a good review. People, don't review about her, review about me._

**Raven: **T.T-T.T-T.T

**_Rena V.: _**_Pathetic._


	4. Math Problems, PE, and Lunch

**Raven: ***giggles*

_**Rena V.: **If you ask, she's hyper from all the Snickers and reviews._

**Raven: **XD

**_Rena V.: _**_Someone please give me a gun, right now. I need to shoot that smile off her face._

**Raven:** *jumps on Rena*

**_Rena V.:_**_ What are you doing? Get off of me!_

**Raven: ***doesn't let go*

**_Rena V.: _**_Damn it. People: no reviews or you will give me a freaking hellish time with this girl._

**Raven: ***still hugging Rena* Please review and enjoy. XD

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Math Problems, P.E., and Lunch_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

* * *

><p>After break, class started again with math. Everyone acted the same as the morning. Squalo and Yamamoto were sleeping, Rena staring out the window, Tsuna and Hayako were blushing. Same old, same old.<p>

Everything was good, til the teacher woke Squalo and Yamamoto up to do a grade 12 math problems. He thought he would humiliate them in front of the class for sleeping. "Yamamoto, answer problem 4! Victoria, answer problem 3!" They woke up with a startle. "What?," they both said, looking at the teacher.

"Yamamoto, answer problem 4! Victoria, answer problem 3!" the teacher repeated. They stood up and walked to the board. Squalo was muttering something about chopping the teacher to pieces.

Squalo's problem was: _A circle of center (-3 , -2) passes through the points (0 , -6) and (a , 0). Find a. _Yamamoto's was: _Find all sides of a right triangle whose perimeter is equal to 60 cm and its area is equal to 150 square cm. _

Squalo stood there, not moving. Some students were luaghing, knowing she can solve it. Yamamoto was scratching his head, trying hard to figure it out. After a minute of trying his best, Yamamoto said," Sensei, I don't know the answer." Everybody laughed.

"Well, then. Stop sleeping in class. Now go back to your desk," the teacher said. "Victoria, you can sit down, too." Squalo wasn't listening. She took a marker and wrote her answer on the board:_ a = -3 + sqrt(21) , a = -3 - sqrt(21). _"If I remember correctly, then this answer would be right," she said. The teacher looked at her answer. He quietly admit is was right. The students wowed at that. The 12th grade math problems assigned by their teacher was known to have never been answered correctly.

Squalo walked back to her seat and went back to sleep. Yamamoto was already asleep, again. Rena chuckled.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the class was having P.E. Everybody left except Yamamoto, Squalo, Rena, Hayako, and Tsuna. "Sharky - chan, Yama - san, wake up. WE're going to P.E.," said Rena. Yamamoto shot up.<p>

"P.E.! We get to play baseball today," he said. With that, he ran to the locker room, followed by Tsuna, who was waiting for him to wake up. Squalo didn't look up, still sleeping. "Dam it, Squalo. wake up!" said Hayako.

Rena went _hmm_. She poked Squalo on her side and she flew. "Voi! What the fuck was that?" screamed Squalo, on the floor.

"You didn't wake up."

"Well, you could have left me alone."

"You can't, it's time for P.E."

"So? It's probably as boring as this class."

"It won't. We get to move around, not sit on our big butts."

"Are you calling my ass big?" said Squalo, standing up, mad. Rena patted her butt. "Hey! Stop that!"

"Can we go now?" said Hayako, waiting.

"Yes, yes, Haya - chan. Let's go. Sharky - chan, you can't bring your sword with you," said Rena, grabbing both Squalo's and Hayako's arm.

"Stop moving and let me get my sword!" said Squalo. Rena didn't stop. "VOI!"

While they walked out of the room, they didn't noticed a group of three girls behind the door.

"Great plan, Sakura - chan," one of the girl said.

"Thanks," said the girl name Sakura.

"Fume - kun, go grab the sword," said the first girl.

"I'm going, Kominu - kun," said Fume. "Okay, I got it. Where should we hide it?"

"How about instead of hiding it, we dump it in the dumpster?" said Sakura.

"Great! Let's go before the teacher founds out we're gone," said Kominu. They ran, giggling.

* * *

><p>"Renren, do we have to change in there?" said Hayako, pointing at the girl's locker room.<p>

"Yes, we do, Haya - chan," Rena said, pulling them towards the building.

"No way in hell am I changing in a room full of half naked girls," said Squalo.

"Why? It's doesn't matter now since you became a girl. Is it because you never seen half naked girls, Sharky - chan?" Squalo looked away and blushed. "Aww, you're so innocent."

"VOI! How the hell am I innocent?"

"Nevermind that, we have to change." She pulled them while those two tried to get out of her grasps.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, did you expect for Hayako and Squalo to get so pretty?" asked Yamamoto in the boy's locker room.<p>

"Well, I kinda saw them before, but yeah, they got pretty," said Tsuna, blushing because he was thinking of Hayako.

"No, I think they are more like beautiful."

"Yeah," Tsuna said, quietly.

"Hurry up, Tsuna. I want to take a look of them in their P.E. clothes."

"Coming."

* * *

><p>"I don't ever, ever want to go back in there again!" said Hayako.<p>

"Too bad. I had fun," said Rena, smiling.

"That's because you keep touching us!"

"Just checking if you grew in any way."

"I feel so violated," said Squalo, hugging herself.

"Hey!" Yamamoto shouted at them. "Let's play baseball."

"What's baseball?" asked Squalo.

"You don't know what baseball is?" said Tsuna. Squalo just shrugged.

"That's alright. I'll teach you. Wait right here and hold on to this," Yamamoto said handing the baseball bat to Squalo. "Hold it like this," he instructed. After movinf Squalo into the right position, he ran a few hundred feet.

"Okay, when I throw the ball, try to hit it as hard as you can!" he shouted.

"Wait, Yama-." Too late for Tsuna to say anything because Yamamoto has already thrown his killer throw at Tsuan direction, barely missing him by an inch.

"That was awesome, Yamam - san," said Rena.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing it, Baseball Idiot," screamed Hayako. "You almost hit the Ten-, I mean Tsuna - kun."

"VOI! Are you trying to kill me, Yamamoto!" said Squalo, who missed the ball.

"Sorry! Let me try that again. Squalo, it might be better if you try to swing the bat like how you swing a sword."

"Like a sword?" said Squalo. She got to her position and Yamamoto threw the ball again.

As the ball flew closer, Squalo swung the bat like a sword slice to the side. The ball flew high into the sky and past the fences.

"Sharky - chan! You hit it!" cried out Rena. The students around them were shocked because not many people could hit Yamamoto's killer throw.

"Squalo, want to join the baseball team?" said Yamamoto, running back to them.

"No. I don't like this sport. It's a waste of energy," said Squalo.

"You would have made a goo team member."

"Is there an activity for sword sparring instead?"

"Yeah, the sword fighting club."

"Take me there."

"Ok, but not now. Tomorrow after school. I picking Haru up for our date today."

"Fine."

"Haya - chan, why don't you join Sharky - chan?" said Rena.

"No. I have to walk to Ten-, I mean, Tsuna - kun home," said Hayako.

"Then why don't Tuna - kun join a club, too?"

"Huh?" Tsuna responded.

"That's a great idea. Let's go find a club to join after school," said Rena.

"Fine, if Ten-, I mean, Tsuna - kun wants to," said Hayako.

"Okay, so let's stop standing around and play some baseball," said Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do know?" said Hayako. They just finished P.E. and now it was lunch time.<p>

"Well, it's lunch, so we eat lunch. Wait here, I have to get our lunch," said Rena. She went into the classroom and came out with three lunch boxes and her schoolbag.

"So, Tuna - kun, where do you eat during lunch," she asked.

"Uhm, we usually eat on the roof tops," Tsuna replied.

"Let's have a race to the rooftop. The loser have to make tomorrow's lunch for the first one to get up there. Ready, set, GO!" The rest of them were standing for a moment and realized what Rena said. They all start dashing to the roof. Yamamoto and Squalo were pretty much even in speed, Hayako were right behind them, and Tsuna was dead last. He was about to make a left, but then he fell. In a hole and closed his eyes in fear. "HEIIIIII!" he screamed.

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he found himself on the roof. "Hei! How did I get up here?" he said, looking around.

"I got you up here," said Rena, who was right behind him. "Haya - chan was right in front of you right?" Tsuna nodded.

"Good. So Tuna - kun, will you tell me how you and Haya - chan started dating?" she asked.

"Well, uhm," Tsuna started. He haven't told anyone about it yet. "It was righ-," he said, but couldn't finish because the door opened.

"VOI! How the hell did that puny boss get up here first?" said Squalo, out of breath.

"Wow, Tsuna. You're so fast," said Yamamot, also out of breath.

"Tenth, are you here?" said Hayako, out of breath also.

"Haya - chan, you're last, so you have to make lunch for Tsuna tomorrow," said Rena.

"What? Make Tenth's lunch?" Hayako blushed. Tsuna blushed.

"Yes, and don't forget to call him by his name." Hayako nodded.

"Here you go, Sharky - chan. And you, Haya - chan," Rena said, handing a lunch box to each of them.

"Ouch!" said Tsuna. "Reborn, why do you have to always land on my head?" he whined.

"Quiet, Dame - Tsuna. Rena - san, do you have information on the event?" Reborn asked, jumping off on to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Hi, Reborn," greeted Yamamoto.

"Caoisuu."

"Here," Rena said, handing a file she took out from her schoolbag.

"The Genderswitch Middle Schooler Bullet: is the bullet that changes a person's gender and also change them into a middle school students. It's only found in the black market, but even so it's rare and very expensive. One bullet costs as much as a island half as big as Japan. The bullet can only affect a person once because they develop a defense against it. Cure is unknown and how long the effect will last is unknown. Chances are the effect are forever, but the person will age over time. When shot, mentality stays the same, but physically body is changed," Reborn read out.

"Forever?" said Hayako, worried.

"It can't be forever. Then I can't go back," said Squalo, sadly.

"Don't worry, Sharky - chan. I promise I'll find the cure," said Rena, reassuringly. Squalo just looked down. "I found out that every bullet have a serial number imprinted on it. I found the bullet casings and ran them," she said, looking at Reborn. "They were bought by a small family, the Argento family. Only known for their silver hairs."

"The Argento? I think I heard of them," said Reborn.

"Does argento mean silver in Italian?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes, that's how they got their family name. Recently, these past hundred years, their silver hair DNA have shrank down," said Rena.

"Is that's why Hayako and Squalo got turned into girls?" asked Tsuna, watching the sad silver hairs.

"I would think that too. Silver hairs are only 0.5% of the human population, so they are hard to find. Only 0.2% are girls."

"Then how did they pick Hayako and Squalo out of the 0.3%?" asked Yamamoto.

"It must be because Gokudera is the Vongola Storm Guardian and Squalo is the Varia Rain Guardian. Vongola and Varia are most known throughout the mafia world," said Reborn. Then, there was silence.

"Rena, would you please find more about the Argento family and the bullet?" asked Reborn.

"It would be my pleasure, Reborn," Rena replied. Then, Reborn left with a "caoisuu". They started to eat their lunch.

"This sucks, this really sucks. I'm going to destroy that damn family," said Squalo, now mad.

"Isn't there a gender switch bullet? One that doesn't change a person's age?" asked Yamamoto, curious.

"IT's because they have a liking for middle school girls," said Rena.

"Like a fetish?" said Tsuna.

"A lot like that and also because it's traditional. The brides to the heir are always the age between 14 to 16 and most of the time the grooms are twice their age. Children without silver hair are the black sheep and are shunned by the rest. The only way into the family is if you have natural silver hair."

"That's horrible," said Yamamoto.

"It's tradition. It happens all the time," said Squalo, sadly and plainly. "Keep according to it or be kill or kicked out."

"How old is this family?" asked Hayako.

"Almost as old as Vongola. About 8 or 7 generations," answered Rena.

"How about we talk about something else?" said Tsuna, fidgeting, noticing the atmosphere got heavier.

"Like what?" asked Rena.

"Uhm, how about why you picked Victoria for their last names."

"Oh, Victoria is my middle name. We had to pick a different name for Haya - chan because I said she is related to me from my side. Sharky - chan looks a lot like Haya - chan, like identical twins, so they had to have the same last name."

"How are you related to Hayako?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well, I'm her mother's second cousin's daughter."

_~Ding!~Dong!~Ding!~Dong!~_

_"_There's the bell. We have to clean up and get to class," said Hayako. Everybody got up and walked back to class.

* * *

><p>"VOI!" shouted Squalo. The teacher was running late.<p>

"What's wrong?" said Tsuna.

"Where is my sword?" Squalo said, loud enough to get the class' attention. A few girls laughed quietly.

"Sharky - chan, calm down. It must be here somewhere," said Rena.

"It better be."

They looked around the room for five minutes and they still couldn't find it.

"It's not here!" said Squalo.

"Stay calm, Squalo. We will find it, okay? Let's search outside," said Yamamoto. Instead of saying anything, Squalo ran outside.

"Yama - san, Tuna - kun, Haya - chan, stay here," said Rena as she left.

* * *

><p>"Squalo, we have to get back to class. We'll find it after school," said Rena, chasing after Squalo. Squalo was not listening.<p>

"Sharky - chan, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It was my fault your sword is missing," she said. Squalo stopped running. Rena walked up to her. She heard Squalo sniffle. "Is the sword valuable?"

"That stupid boss of mine gave it to me on my last birthday," said Squalo, quietly. Rena hugged her lightly.

"I'm sorry, Squalo," Rena said as Squalo buried her head into Rena's shoulders.

"Excuse me, but does this belong to you, Victoria - san?" someone said behind them. They turned around and saw their male classmate holding Squalo's sword. "I saw three girls took it and threw it in the dumpster," he said, giving the sword back to Squalo. She took it and pulled it into her embraces.

"Thank you," said Rena, bowing at him. "How can we repay you for your kindness?"

"I don't want to sound rude, but I wonder if Victoria - san is willing to go on a date with me to an amusement park this Saturday?" he asked, shyly.

"Squalo, will you?" asked Rena.

"A date?" said Squalo, still hugging the sword.

"Yeah, repaying him for finding you sword."

"Fine. What's your name, boy," said Squalo.

"It's Menu Ukagi."

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong>Like? No like?

_**Rena V.: **I hate you. You made me feel regret._

**Raven: **So? You're only human.

**_Rena V.: _**_Well, I don't like to fell sad, regret, or heart broken._

**Raven: **Don't have to worry about heart broken.

**_Rena V.:_**_ You still suck!_

**Raven: **Whatever. TO READERS: HOPE YOU LIKE AND PLEASE REVIEW. I'M HAPPY YOU READ IT.

**A/N: **Does this chapter seem kind of YamaxSqu? I think it does.


	5. Shopping and Grocery

**Raven: **Ho così tante idee per questa fanfiction, così sto scrivendo molto.

**_Rena V.: _**_Translation: I have so many ideas for this fanfiction, so I'm writing a lot. _

**Raven: **Così felice.

**_Rena V.: _**_Translate: So happy. Oi, stop speaking in Italian. I don't want to translate everything for you._

**Raven: **Beh, dovrebbero semplicemente usare Google Translator.

**_Rena V.: _**_Damn, she said if you need translation, use Google Translator._

**Raven:** Grazie a voi, il mio animale domestico.

**_Rena V.: _**_Oh, no you didn't just call me a pet._

**Raven: **Sì, l'ho fatto.

_**Rena V.: **Shut up, either start the story or I'm leaving NOW!_

**Raven: **Okay, okay, io lo cominciare ora. Ai lettori: rivedere e gustare!

**_Rena V.: _**_Translation: Readers, review and enjoy._

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Shopping and Grocery-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate this place," Squalo sulked, walking with Hayako, Rena, and Tsuna. Yammoto left as soon as the bell rang. Hayako, Squalo, and Rena would have already been home, if only Hayako said she had to walk Tenth back home.<p>

"Well, get use to it," said Hayako, plainly. Squalo glared at her.

"Please, don't fight," said Tsuna.

"We're not fighting, Tenth."

"Haya - chan, say his name," said Rena.

"Tsuna -kun, there. You happy?" Hayako said, looking at Rena.

"Yes, I am."

"There's my house. Would you like to come in?" Tsuna ask.

"Sorry, Tuna - kun. We have to buy some grocery so Haya - kun can make your bento tomorrow," Rena said. Hayako blushed.

"Uhm, okay. See you tomorrow," Tsuna said, walking to into his house. Hopefully, they didn't see his red face.

"Bye, bye, Tuna - kun," Rena cried out.

"Renren, do I have to make Tenth's lunch," Hayako complained, still blushing.

Yes, you do Haya - chan. You lost the bet."

"I still can't believe that pun boss of yours could be that fast," said Squalo.

"Hey, you could go shopping on the way for your date, Sharky - chan."

"Date?" said Hayako, curious. "What date?"

"Sharky - chan is going on a date with our classmate, Menu Ukagi."

"What the hell for?"

"He found Sharky - chan's sword who she got from her beloved boss."

"Voi! Stop calling him that. He is not my beloved!"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say. Now we have to go before the shops close," Rena said, dragging unwilling girls.

* * *

><p>"Haya - chan, do you know what Tuna - kun like to eat?" Rena asked, looking at the produce.<p>

"No," Hayako said, ashamed. She didn't know what her boss, her boyfriend(she so isn't going to admit that) want.

"Well, let's guess what he likes."

"Make his fish," said Squalo, holding a 2 pound salmon.

"No," was all Hayako said. "And put that back." Squalo _tsk_ed and went to put it back.

"What about hamburger?" said Rena.

"Are you making lunch for that skylark?" said Squalo, who was back.

"Huh? Why would we do that?"

"Because the stupid skylark like hamburgers."

"How do you know?"

"Because a dumb horse keep telling about things I don't care about, especially about that skylark."

"Okay, so no hamburger."

"What about spaghetti and meatballs?" said Hayako.

"That's a great idea. What else should we add?"

"Rice balls?" said Squalo.

"That's a great idea. Let's make it look like pandas. I love those. And we have to put in vegetables, too."

"That sounds good," said Hayako, nodding.

They grabbed the ingredients and put them in the cart. Rena grabbed some Arizona tea, Squalo got fish sticks, and Hayako got chocolate. These days, she have been craving them. They all were.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" said Squalo, who was creep out. They were in a department store with walls covered with hanged clothes and more clothes in the middle. What scared Squalo was that you can't see the other side of the room.<p>

"It's a clothes store, silly," said Rena, with a bright smile. Hayako whispered into Squalo's ear.

"If I was you, I would run. Clothes store are one of the most scariest place to be with Renren." Squalo felt a shiver went up her spine.

"Oh, look over there. I see a nice little dress over there," said Rena.

"Voi! A dress? I'm wearing a skirt and now you want me to wear a dress?" said Squalo. Rena ignored her and took her to see the dress. Hayako just sighed and followed them.

"I think this little pink dress would look great on you," said Rena, lifting said dress up. "Hold this," she said shoving the dress into Squalo's arm.

For the next hour(s), Squalo had tried about a hundred different clothes. Hayako got pulled in too, so she tried about fifty. Finally, they left with a light blue blouse with a white shorts for Squalo, a light pink shirt and blue shorts for Hayako, and a green summer dress for Rena.

"I don't ever want to go back here again," said Squalo, tired and possibly scared about coming here ever again.

"I don't blame you," Hayako said, sympathetic to Squalo. She remembers shopping with Rena when she was younger and a boy. She dragged him to every store in Italy in a month and brought some many clothes that if they put them all in his room, he would have been buried.

"Okay, we're done. Now let's go home and start cooking tomorrow's lunch and tonight's dinner," Rena said.

"Renren, I don't know how to cook," said Hayako.

"That's fine. I'll teach you. Sharky - chan, do you know how to cute?"

"Of course, I do," Squalo said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere far, but near. In a private <em>****_property:_**

"Where are the girls?" said a man, who looked around late twenties to earlier thirties with spiky silver hair. He look ruthless and mad. Real mad.

"Lord Argento, I apologize for my failure. Please for give me," said a man, dressed in a male Namimori Middle School uniform.

"You have till Christmas, Menu Ukagi."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," said Ukagi, bowing down.

"Also, that's a great plan to watch over them in their school. Report to me everyday about them."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"When you get me those girls, you will be granted your greatest wish. You may leave now," said the head of Argento family, getting off his throne-like chair. He headed to a room covered with silk, no door.

"Yes, sir," said Ukagi, and then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong>So?

_**Rena V.: **What? I can't believe I went shopping for an hour._

**Raven: **No, I put a (s) after it, so you might have spent shopping for a couple hours.

_**Rena V.:**_ _I need a whole day to be satisfied. _

**Raven:** Well, you don't have enough time. To readers, sorry if this chapter is short. The next will be longer, I promise.

**_Rena V.:_**_ Hey, ask them the question._

**Raven:** Why don't you ask them yourself?

_**Rena V.:** Ask, or I'll vex you till you finish you next chapter._

**Raven:** Fine, fine, alright. Rena wants to ask you, the readers, who do you like better? Me, Raven, or her, Rena and why. Voting polls on my page and message me to tell why or review about your reason. You don't have to tell why if you just want to vote. Thank you. Hope I put the poll right.

_**Rena V.: **Vote for me!_


	6. Lunch and School Clubs

**Raven: **I think I'm writing too much.

_**Rena V.: **No, you're not._

**Raven: **Yeah, why don't you write one?

_**Rena V.:** I would if I was not an OC. My ideas are pretty much your ideas._

**Raven: **Che.

_**Rena V.: **Don't che me. You know I'm right._

**R****aven:** Shut up. To readers: enjoy, review, and good day to you.

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Lunch and School Clubs_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

* * *

><p>The next day went the same as yesterday. The only difference was someone was playing tricks on Squalo and Rena, but they failed, bad. During break, someone tried to trip Rena. But Tsuna tripped instead. More tricks were played on Rena, but Tsuna somehow always get the end of it.<p>

The tricks stopped during lunch. They went to the rooftop and they began eating.

"Haya - chan, are you forgetting something?" asked Rena, innocently.

"No," Hayako muttered. She took a orange cloth wrapped bento from her bag and gave to Tsuna. "Hope you like it, Tenth."

"Thank you," said Tsuna, taking the bento. He opened it to see there were five panda rice balls that accompanied the main course, spaghetti and meatballs. There was vegetables to the side.

"That looks so sweet," said Yamamoto. "You two looks like a couple."

"HEI! What?" said Tsuna, blushing all over his body.

"You two look like a couple."

"They are," Squalo simply said.

"Really? I knew it!"

"Damn it, Squalo! That was suppose to be a secret!" yelled Hayako.

"Better tell now than later."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I would like to see you try."

"Sharky - chan, Haya - chan, don't fight," said Rena. She smirked. Squalo's and Hayako's eyes widen. Squalo ran behind Yamamoto while Hayako ran behind Tsuna.

"WHat are you doing, Squalo?" asked Yamamoto.

"Haya - chan, Sharky - chan, don't make me get you," Rena said.

"Tenth, help me. She's dangerous," said Hayako, shivering.

"Huh?" said Tsuna. Rena slowly walked to Tsuna. "Uh, Rena what are you doing?" Rena just smiled. Suddenly, she jumped at Tsuna.

"Renren, what are you doing?" yelled Hayako. "Get off of Tenth!"

"I'm distracting you," said Rena.

"What?" Fast like a cat, Rena got off of Tsuna and jumped at Hayako.

"Renren, don't jump on me. Get your hands out of my shirt!" Rena positioned herself behind Hayako with her hands under Hayako's shirt. The hands were moving up. Hayako blushed and Tsuna nosebleed. "Renren, stop it!"

"I'll stop later, Haya - chan," said Rena, smiling. "Did you get bigger here?"

"Rena, what are you doing?" asked Tsuna, blocking his nose to stop the blood.

"I'm bored so I'm playing Haya - chan."

"Don't play with me like that!"

"Yamamoto, is there any place here I can hide?" said Squalo.

"Huh?" said Yamamoto.

"Tell me now! After that perverted girl is done with her, I'm next."

"Sharky - chan!"

"Oh, crap. Block her."

"Too late," said Rena, moving from Hayako to Squalo. In less than 5 seconds, Rena positioned herself the same as before.

"Get off of me, you stupid girl!"

"In just a minute. I want to try something." Rena moved her hand around.

"Voi! What are you do-" Squalo's sentence was replaced with a moan. She became weak and looked defenseless. Tsuna and even Yamamoto(just a bit) nosebleed and Hayako blushed.

"Renre, what are you doing doing?" Hayako said through her blush.

"Me? Oh, I'm just testing my theory," said Rena, still 'testing' on Squalo.

"What theory?"

"My theory on Sharky - chan's sensitive spots. I got some on you too, Haya - chan." Hayako hugged herself.

"Don't do it."

"Don't worry. I'll move onto you in a month."

"What?"

_~Ding!~Dong!~Ding!~Dong!~_

"Okay, I'm done right now. So we have to get to class," said Rena, releasing Squalo. She left gleefully.

* * *

><p>After school, the group followed Yamamoto to a small dojo.<p>

"This is the sword fighting dojo," said Yamamoto. The sliding door opened.

"Yamamoto, are you joining the sword fighting club yet?" a male shouted at their direction.

They walked up to the door. "Nope, I'm still in baseball," said Yamamoto.

"Dang. We need someone like you to be this years champion."

"Well, I can't join, but my friend wants to."

"Really? Who?"

"Her name is Squalo," Yamamoto said, pointing at Squalo.

"A girl? No way a girl could help us win."

"Well, let her prove herself before you say anything."

"Alright, fine."

"Squalo, this is the sword fight club president, Tsubasa Yuki."

"Nice to meet you," Yuki said. Squalo just looked at him.

"Sorry, she isn't really much of a people person."

"That's alright. So let's so what this girl can do," he said. "Come in." Everybody stepped in.

"So Squalo, do you have a sword?" Yuki asked.

"A _katana_ right here," Squalo said, holding it.

"Is it real?"

"Yes."

"You mind using a wooden one? I might get hurt or killed if you use that against me."

"Fine." Yuki handed her a wooden sword.

"Hold this," Squalo said, throwing her sword towards Yamamoto. He quickly caught it without blinking.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," muttered Rena, watching closely.

"Ready? Fight," said Yamamoto, beginning the sword match. The battle was match for like thirty seconds. In a minute, the match ended with Squalo's sword at the president's neck and his sword thrown ten feet away.

"Squalo, win!" said Yamamoto.

"You suck," was all Squalo said, dropping the wooden sword and went to get her real one.

"Okay, you're in," said Yuki, happy and excited. "Yamamoto, you're right. We might win this year."

"I would love to see that happen," said Hayako, sarcastically.

"Voi! Are you denying my skills in swordsmanship, brat?" said Squalo.

"No, not really," Hayako said again with more sarcasm.

"What to bet?"

"Sure, why not?"

"What's the wager?"

"I got nothing."

"Squalo, Hayako, don't fight here," said Tsuna, worried. If they have a fight here, he is pretty sure the dojo will be full of holes.

"Oh, I got one. If Sharky - chan wins Haya - chan has to kiss Tuna - kun for one whole minute," suggested Rena, making Hayako blush and Squalo smirk. "But, if Sharky - chan loses, she has to tell her boss she loves him." This time, Hayako smirked and Squalo blushed.

"Deal," both Squalo and Hayako said at the same time.

"And I am your witness," Rena said, sealing the bet. "Now Tuna - kun, Haya - chan, and I have to go find a club. See you later, Yama - san, Sharky - chan." She pushed Tsuna and Hayako towards the door.

"I can't wait for the rest of the club to meet you, Squalo," said Yuki, grinning childishly.

* * *

><p>"What club do know about in this school?" said Rena.<p>

"There's the boxing club," said Hayako.

"Let's go!" shouted Rena, running to the boxing club. "The boxing club!

* * *

><p>"Tsuna! Are you joining the boxing club? Extreme!" said Ryohei.<p>

"Hi, I'm Rena. We checking your club out," greeted Rena.

"I'm Ryohei. And that is EXTREME!"

"Hey, turf head, would you quiet down?" said Hayako.

"What did you say, octopus head?"

"I said, QUIET DOWN!"

"Hayako, Nii - san, calm down," said Tsuna.

"So what do we do in the boxing club?" said Rena.

"We box! EXTREME!"

For an hour, the three of them were fighting against the other club members, learning the basics. Hayako sulked around, not wanting to be in the club. Tsuna keeped being beaten. Rena was have fun like how she does all the time.

"Rena, my members said you are undefeated right now. That's EXTREME!" said Ryohei.

"Thanks," said Rena.

"Want to fight me?"

"Why not!"

"EXTREME!"

Rena and Ryohei both got in the ring.

"Ryohei - san, should you be fighting a girl," said one of the younger members.

"She did beat you, didn't she?" said Ryohei. The member didn't answer that.

"Okay, Ryohei - kun, don't hold back. First one to fall, loses," said Rena, going for the first punch. She punched him in the stomach. But, that didn't effect Ryohei at all. Then he punched her in the shoulder. She dodged it, but didn't see the left hook and she dropped to the ground. Right there, the match was only one minute.

"Ryohei wins!" said one of the members.

"That was awesome!" said Rena, getting up and giving a thumbs up. Ryohei went "EXTREME!"

* * *

><p>"So, should we join the boxing club?" said Rena, after the match.<p>

"No, thanks. I'm not joining the turf head's club," said Hayako.

"Yeah, me too. I'm not much for boxing or fighting," said Tsuna, weakly. He got beaten ten times in a row.

"Alright. What other club are there?" ask Rena. Tsuna had a club, but it was more like a committee.

"I know!" said Rena as a light bulb popped up above her head. "What about the Disciplinary Committee?"

"Someone say something about the Disciplinary Committee?" said a voice above them. It came from the roof. The owner of the voice jumped down. It was Hibari.

"Yes, we did. We are trying to find a club to join," said Rena. "Can we check out yours?"

"No," was Hibari's answer.

"Why not, Hibari - kun?"

"Because this herbivore will not listen to me. The Committee member listen and obey all and every order I say," Hibari said, looking at Hayako.

"Just let us check out the Committee once, please? I promise I'll keep Haya - chan in check."

"Hmm, fine. We need new members anyways. But if that herbivore does not listen to me, **_kamikorosu_**."

"HEI!" said Tsuna, still very frightened by Hibari.

"Okay."

"Follow me in a line. I don't want crowding." Rena dragged Hayako, who was mumbling about some bird. Tsuna followed carefully.

Hibari lead them to his office (I'm pretty sure it's bigger than the principal's). In there was some of his subordinates.

"Hibari - san, are you done from your nap?" asked Tetsuya Kusakabe.

Hibari didn't answer. "These people want to check out the Disciplinary Committee. Show them what you we," order Hibari, walking to a couch fitted for him.

"Yes, sir," replied Kusakabe.

"Hibari - kun, you're not going to show us around?" ask Rena.

"No, I'm not wasting my time with you. I'm going to take the nap you three disturbed," Hibari said, yawning and dozed off.

"Lazy bird," muttered Hayako. Kusakabe went "Shh. Don't wake Hibari - san up. He'll go all up on you if you do. We'll talk outside." He ushered them out the room. While they moved out, they didn't notice Hibird flying in from the open window. It landed on Hibari's head and settled in his hair and slept(KAWAIII~!).

"Before we leave, do any of you have any questions?" asked Kusakabe.

"Me. How many members does Hibari - kun have?" asked Rena.

"100." Tsuan went jaws fell.

"How is that possible? I counted only 50," said Hayako.

"Half of them are undercover agents. Any more questions?" Everybody shock their heads. "Good. Follow me. I'll show you around."

For half an hour, Kusakabe introduced the members that weren't undercover agents. He said it was to protect their identity from being leaked. He said that most of time, it's either they're following one of Hibari's order or loitering(he did not call it that) around looking for any disturbed events. Any troublemakers caught was sent to the principal and suspended. Big problems usually end in expulsion. He warned any who were expelled seen around the school will be beaten by Hibari for trespassing.

"What about Dino," asked Tsuna.

"Mr. Chiavarone? He get beaten by Hibari - san everytime he comes into the school. But he does not stop coming. Hibari - san is annoyed by him," Kusakabe answered.

"Dino Chiavarone. I heard of him before. Never meet him, but he seems interesting. When is the next time he vists?" asked Rena.

"He comes about three time a week when he is in Japan. His subordinate, Romario, infromed me the last time they were here, that they'll be here next week. You can meet him then."

"That would be fun."

"What rights do we gain if we join?" said Hayako, curious.

"You get to follow every order Hibari - san gives."

"That's it?"

"Yes. We, the members of the Disciplinary Committee, are loyal to Hibari - san and we will listen and do what he says."

"Wow, Hibari - kun is such a good leader. Tuna - kun, he is your cloud guardian, right?"

"It would be better if he wasn't," Hayako said before Tsuna could say anything.

"Well, that is good. The Vongola family will be more stronger than ever. More when Tuna - kun finally becomes the head."

"Wait, I said I don't want to be mafia," said Tsuna. He was ignored. Suddenly, he got kicked. It was Reborn. He landed on Kusakabe.

"Good afternoon, Reborn," Kusakabe respectly greeted.

"Ciaosu," Reborn greeted back. Hayako and Rena greeted, too.

"Reborn, what are you doing here?" said Tsuna, rubbing the bump growing on his head.

"I'm here to get you. The stupid cow is getting on my nerves. Mama and Bianchi are out, so the cow, I - Pin, Fuuta, and I are home. If you want the house how it is, get home now."

"Is Lambo going to use his grenades again?" said Tsuna. He turned around and ran. "Sorry, but I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"I'll come with you, Tenth," said Hayako, but she was pulled back.

"Gokudera, Rena, you better get home. It's getting dark soon. It might get dangerous, especially for you Gokudera," said Reborn. Rena nodded.

"Good idea. Haya - chan, don't worry. Tuna - kun can take care of himself. Bye, Kusakabe, Reborn," she said waving. "We have to get Sharky - chan."

* * *

><p>"Sharky - chan! We have to go. It's getting dark soon," said Rena, opening the dojo door. Someone flew fast her.<p>

"Is that all you people have? You are trash!" said Squalo. She was holding a wooden sword and only was sweating a bit.

"Squalo, don't take out your anger on the members, please," said Yuki from behind Squalo.

"What happened?" said Hayako.

"Squalo got a message after Yamamoto left and I introduced her to the other members. She got mad and now she's releasing her anger on them."

"Sharky - chan, what did the message say?" asked Rena. Squalo took out her phone and threw it at Rena. She looked at the message:

_If you are not back in a week, I'm kicking you out, trash. -Xanxus._

"This message isn't that bad."

"There's more." Rena clicked the down button. There was another message:

_È meglio non essere te stesso prostituirsi._

"Oh."

"_Non posso credere che il figlio di una cagna potrebbe pensare che avrei mai fatto. Io non sono una puttana. Ho solo stato con lui._"

"Wow, aren't you pissed," said Hayako. "Can we go now?"

"_Lo odio._"

"I don't care. I just want to go home."

"_Chiudere._"

"Both of you, stop fighting. Come on Sharky - chan, let's go home," said Rena.

"Fine," Squalo said, dropping the sword and walking to the door. She picked up her sword and attached her to waist.

Rena bowed at the members. "I apologize for Sharky - chan's behavior. Will you allow her to still be in this club," she asked. The members looked at each other and talked among themselves. Finally they reached a conclusion.

"Squalo can come back, but please keep your temper," said Yuki.

"Thank you," said Rena, leaving. The silvers followed her. Stepping out, the club members shouted ,"Squalo - sama, please help us win this year's tournament."

* * *

><p><strong>Raven:<strong> Pervert.

_**Rena V.:** Thank you. I will not deny I am one. _

**Raven:** Good for you.

_**Rena V.:** Also nothing can bring me down because in the poll, I am ,most liked._

**Raven:** Only one person voted. And I got a review that I am liked too. So it's a tie.

_**Rena V.:** So? The votes only count by polls, not reviews. Reviews and messages tell why only._

**Raven:** Okay, to readers: **VOTES AT THE POLLS.**

_**Rena V.: FOR ME!**_

**Raven:** To readers also: hope you enjoyed and hope you review~!

**A/N: I hope this is longer than the last chapter, like I promised.**


	7. It's Friday

**Raven: **To **saruko (), **thanks for liking me more than Rena and for the little story. Don't worry he will do her. I might suck at it, so a little heads up. Polls are on my profile. Thanks for the vote~! Also I'm afraid of what UMA style would be like.

**_Rena V.:_**_ And I'm filming it. Sharky - chan too. When's Xanxus coming to bang the shark?_

**Raven: **Don't worry about it.

_**Rena V.: **Give me a spoiler._

**Raven: **Fine. Lussuria is coming and is going to be a home - ec teacher.

_**Rena V.: **Hey! I mean about Xanxus and Squalo!_

**Raven: **You didn't tell me. Oh, too bad.

**_Rena V.:_**_ I'm going to freakin' murder you._

**Raven: **Without me, this story won't end so you can't kill me!~

_**Rena V.: **Hurry up with the story so I can kill you. *holding up her colts, Solis and Luna*_

**Raven: **Enjoy! *running for my life*

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_It's Firday-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

* * *

><p>"Tuna - kun, are you doing anything tomorrow?" asked an excited Rena. It's break time and she's been jumpy all morning.<p>

"Renren, have you been eating Pocky?" said Hayako.

"! POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCKY!"

"HEI!" Tsuna went.

"Woah, calm down."

"OKAY! So, Tuna - kun, are you busy? Are you? Are you?"

"Renren, are you okay?" said Yamamoto.

"I am. I'm just in a bit of a Pocky rush."

"Pocky rush?"

"It's when she eats around ten boxes of Pocky. It's worse if she ate chocolate," answered Hayako.

"Yeah, that would be a chocolate rush, Yama - san. So Tuna - kun, are you busy? Are you? Answer me!" said Rena, holding a half empty box of Pocky.

"HEI! Uhm, no I'm not busy. Why?" asked Tsuna, who was very scared for his life.

"That's great! Want to go to an amusement park tomorrow?"

"What for?" said Squalo.

"To stalk your date! With Menu Ukagi!"

"VOI! You're too damn load!"

"You too," said Hayako.

"Shut up."

"So do you want to come, Tuna - kun?" said Rena again.

"Uh, sure," said Tsuna.

"Awesome!" Rena jumped on Tsuna and he fell.

"Victoria - san, Tsubasa - san is looking for you," said one of their classmates. The class erupted with noise.

"Tsubasa Yuki, the sword prince, is looking for her?"

"Now I hate her more than I use to."

"Die, bitch, die!"

"Sword prince? That guy is called the sword prince? Yamamoto, what the hell are you doing? Why does a wimpy kid be called a sword prince in this school when they have you? Why have you not prove yourself to be the best?" said Squalo.

"Because I play baseball?" answered Yamamoto. Squalo unsheathe her sword while releasing mad aura.

"So are you saying you are not going to follow the path of swordsmanship?" Squalo said, slowly pointing the sword at Yamamoto.

"I didn't say that. I'm just playing baseball now. After I achieve my goal, I'm following that path again."

"That's not good enough. You have to prove yourself." Sword pointed directly at Yamamoto. Students around them slowly backed away. They don't want to be in the middle of a sword fight.

"Sharky - chan, don't fight here," said Rena.

"Squalo, why don't we solve this later. I don't think you're suppose to do this during school time and Yuki's waiting for you," said Yamamoto calmly. Squalo thought for a bit.

"Fine, after school," she said, putting back her sword. "So where is Tsubasa?" Everybody pointed at the door. She walked.

"I survived. That's good. I thought I have to go through training again. That would be horrible," said Yamamoto.

"I hope she doesn't do that again," said Tsuna, relaxing.

"Yamamoto, what was that about?" asked a female classmate. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Yamamoto said, sending the girl blushing.

"How many fangirls do you have, Yama - san?" said Rena. He shrugged.

"Hey, you two. Get in here. How do you know each other?" someone said, pulling a blushing Yuki and a bored Squalo in the class. Squalo almost dropped a bag in her arms.

"Huh?" Yuki said.

"How do you two know each other?"

"Uhm, Squalo - sama joined the sword fighting club yesterday."

"SAMA?" almost everybody nearly shouted.

"What? Do you think my skills are questionable?" said Squalo. Everybody looked at her sword. They shock their head. "Tsubasa, can you wait at the dojo after school?"

"Sure! Oh, the bell's about to ring. See you later, Squalo - sama," said Yuki, looking at his watch and left. All the girls in the class gather in a group. They started to talk.

"Yuki - chan's calling her sama. The talented Yuki. We need to get rid of her." All the girl agreed.

"Guess what? I overheard Rena said that she's going on a date with Menu Ukagi tomorrow."

"What? He's the school's soccer idol. That can't be true."

"And Yamamoto, the school's basebal idol."

"And Hibari - sama, the ice cold leader of the school."

"She's too close to too many guys and she has a boyfriend, too."

"SLUT!"

"We need to send her back to Italy."

"Let's make a group."

"Let's call it the Four Idol group." Everybody agreed.

"Everybody spread it around. Say who ever worship one of our idols, make her life a living hell."

"YES!"

"Voi! Shut fuck up, You're too damn load," said Squalo, shouting at the formed crowd.

"Squalo, what's in the bag?" said Yamamoto.

"I don't know. Tsubasa said he need to give this to me."

"Dump what's in it out," said Rena. Squalo held the bag upside down and small letters fell out. Hayako picking one up and everybody else too. There was about ten of them. Some fell to the ground.

"What is it?" said Rena, taking the whatever in it out. In her hands were paper.

"So, what the hell are they?" said Squalo.

"Sharky - chan, you're so popular! These are love letters. I think they are all from the sword fighting club."

"Excuse me, is this yours?" someone behind them said, tapping Squalo's shoulder. She turned around and saw a tall boy with black wavy hair and soft brown eyes holding one of the letters.

"Thank you, Menu - kun," said Rena, taking the letter from his hands.

"No problem. So Victoria - san, are you ready for our date tomorrow?" he asked politely. Squalo shrugged.

"By that she means, yes," answered Rena.

"Good. I'll see you there," Ukagi said, leaving.

The Four Idol group overheard and started to talk again.

"OMG! She is going on a date with him! I want to tear her perfectly beautiful hair out.

"Calm down. We have to plan this out before we act."

"You're right, Sakura."

"So, I was think *whisper* *whisper*." All the girls grinned and nodded.

"Yamamoto, are you going to tell them that you have girlfriend yet?" said Squalo. "I swear if any of those trash get near me, I'll slice them."

"Hm? Oh, that never came up," said Yamamoto.

"Maybe you should tell now," said Tsuna. "So Squalo won't hurt those girls."

"Maybe I should. Tsuna, tell everybody you're dating Hayako too."

"Be quiet, Baseball Idiot," ordered Hayako.

"Hei!"

"Just kidding."

"Oh."

"So, go tell them," said Rena. She pushed him to the front of the class.

Yamamoto said out loud, "Every-"

_~Ding!~Dong!~Ding!~Dong!~_

"Everybody back to your desk, now," said the teacher, coming in. Everybody rushed to their seats. Yamamoto just smiled and did the same.

Rena's Pocky rush came to an end when she fell asleep on her desk, kind of drooling and probably snoring.

* * *

><p>"Renren, wake up!" Yamamoto shouted into Rena's ear. Rena woke up.<p>

"Haya - chan, what happened?" Rena said, all drunk like.

"You had a Pocky rush, you moron."

"Oh."

"I don't think we can eat on the rooftop today."

"Here's fine. It's only us," said Tsuna.

"Hopefully Renren is back to herself in five minutes."

"I'm back!" said Rena.

"That's fast."

"Yep! Yama - san, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Nope. The shop's closed for a holiday so I'm not needed," said Yamamoto.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Haru's going on a weekend trip with her school."

"Want to join us tomorrow at the date?"

"Sure. Nothing to do. Baseball team is a break for a while."

"Good."

"Ciaosu," said Reborn, who popped out of nowhere. It scared the crap out of Tsuna.

Everybody greeted as Tsuna got up from the floor, which he fell.

"Rena, do you have any more information about the bullet or Argento family?" asked Reborn.

"Yes, I do. I found out from by a certain someone that the bullets might have been made by Verde," replied Rena.

"Verde? Now that is not surprising."

"The Argento family's head is named Miles Argento. Age: 32. He's been looking for the bearers of his children since he was eighteen. He found his first one ten years ago, but she threw herself off a cliff when she found out she was sold by her father to marry him."

"Sold?" said Tsuna.

"Yes, sold. It seemed her mother ran away because he was abusive and had a gambling problem. The family paid him 50,000 euros for her. Two years after her death, he was found beaten to death in an alley."

"Scary," said Yamamoto.

"He found a second one three years ago and she was also sold."

"Again?"

"Yes, but for a different reason. She came from a big, but poor family. She had five sisters and brothers. Her mother worked as prostitute while her father worked in the local mine shafts. She agreed to it, too for 100,000 euros."

"What happen to her?" asked Hayako.

"She had cancer and she died the week before the wedding. Also he's the last line of family and is in desperate need of a bride."

"I did some research on the family too. Older history. The Argento family was said to be descents of an angel named Castiel, the angel of Thursday. He was loved by God, but when he went to Earth to carry out an order for God, he fell in love with a silver hair maiden and she bore him children. When God found out, he sent Castiel back to Eart to live as a mortal and cursed the line he made. They say those who carry the family gene are part angel," said Reborn.

"That's sounds out of this world," said Yamamoto.

"It's just a legend. Things like those aren't true."

"Reborn, can Tuna - kun come to a date with Haya - chan tomorrow?" asked Rena. Hayako blushed red.

"Go for it. Those two been dating for a few month and their relationship haven't changed a bit."

"Thank you. So tomorrow at 8:30 a.m. at Haya - chan's house. And Haya - chan, you have to stop calling Tuna - kun, Tenth."

"Why do I have?"

"Beca-"

_~Ding!~Dong!~Ding!~Dong!~_

"I'll drill explanation in your head later." In five minutes, all the students came back to their class.

* * *

><p>"Squalo - sama, what do you need the dojo for?" said Yuki, opening the door.<p>

"Nothing, just a sparring match," said Squalo, walking in.

"Squalo, do we really need to do this?" said Yamamoto, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, you need to prove to me that you are still in the way of the sword man by defeating me. Catch." She threw a wooden sword at him.

"You two are fighting? Wow, I haven't seen Yamamoto fight since last year," said Yuki.

"Did he win?"

"Of course. That's why I wanted him to join this club."

"Good." _*CLASH!*_

"Woah! Squalo, a little warning next time," said Yamamoto while he was blocking a swift attack from Squalo. She jumped back.

"There's no such things as warning," she said going in for another hit.

For a while, those two kept fighting. Many time Yuki, who was watching, thought they were flying. It was like watching a dance with Squalo with her graceful hair floating as she swung and Yamamoto as he quickly dodge. Yuki couldn't pay attention much because, well he was looking at Squalo(and by looking I mean admiring).

He was watching every of her moves until Squalo threw her sword tip first into a window right next to Yuki's head. At the same time, Yamamoto stopped. They both looked at window, waiting for something.

"Tsubasa, check it out," ordered Squalo.

"Check what out?" Yuki said, shaking. He was breathing heavily too because the sword was so close to hitting him.

"The person looking in from the window. Go look, **NOW**."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Yuki looked through the window. He looked and saw Squalo's sword stuck in a tree and his jaw's fell. Shaking his head, he looked down. He could not believe what he saw. There was a girl lying on the grass beneath the window, fainted. Next to her was a video camera and it was broken.

"Uhm, there's a girl here and think she fainted," said Yuki, looking behind him.

"Squalo, I think you scared the girl," said Yamamoto, chuckling. "Be more careful next time."

"I don't care. It's her fault anyways. She's stupid enough to think she can film this. No one is allowed to that without my permission," said Squalo.

"I think we should take her to the nurse's office."

"Leave her here."

"Now, now, Squalo. That would be a horrible thing to do."

"If you take her, then we can have our match."

"We'll do it another time."

"Fine, I'm going home."

"Wait, I have to take."

"Why?"

"To protect you."

"VOI! Why the hell do I need protection?"

"Sorry, but I have to. Renren made me promise."

"Damn it. I'm going to kill that stupid girl."

"What ever you want. You have to come with me when I'm taking the girl," Yamamoto said, walking outside and picking up the fainted girl. "Tsubasa, is it okay if we leave you to close the dojo?" he said through the window.

"No, it's alright," Yuki said. "And I'll get that sword out of that tree, too." They all looked at the tree sword.

"If you think it's that easy," said Squalo, walking. "See you," said Yamamoto, following her.

* * *

><p>"Can we leave now?" said an annoyed Squalo.<p>

"We have to wait til the nurse is back," said Yamamoto, put the girl gently into one of the beds.

"Why? It's a waste of time."

"Well, we should at least tend to any of her injuries first."

"Just get it over with."

"Grab me a few bandages from that shelf," he said, pointing at a high shelf. Squalo huffed and walked to the shelf. She reached up to grab the first aid kit, but she couldn't get it. It was too high and the box was too far in. She tried tipy toeing and got close, but she still couldn't reach it. She started to get frustrated and climbed on top of the of the cabinets.

"Squalo, do you have it yet?"

"Shut up. I'm getting it," said Squalo, grabbing the box. "I fucking hate this body. So damn small and short and girly," she muttered. She jumped off, but she didn't see a small stool on the floor and landed on it. Yamamoto turned around when he heard a sound of a crash. He turned around and saw Squalo falling to the floor. He automatically went to stop her from falling, but as Squalo fell she pushed them both into a near by bed. Squalo landed on top of Yamamoto. A loud sound was produced.

"Where am I?" said the girl, waking up. She blinked and looked around. She saw Squalo on top of Yamamoto on a bed and went "Yamamoto - san!" Squalo got off of Yamamoto and dusted herself off(I don't know why).

"Are you okay?" asked Yamamoto, looking at the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine! Thank you for asking! I finally get to talk to you even though I'm one of your classmates."

"Really? Sorry, there's a lot of people in our class."

"That's alright! I'm Sakura. I sit four desks behind you."

"Oh, that's why you seem so familiar."

"Hey, dumb girl, why the fuck were you video taping our match?" said Squalo, leaning on the wall. Sakura gave her a mad glance. Yamamoto noticed it.

"Sakura, why were you there?" Yamamoto asked nicely. Sakura turned back to him.

"Oh, I saw you and Yuki Tsubasa going in the dojo. I went to the window and saw you were fighting with Squalo - chan. You were so awesome with a sword, Yamamoto - kun. I didn't know you can use a sword. I had to film it," she said in a excited and cute voice.

"That is a lie. Yamamoto, I'm leaving with or without you," said Squalo, leaving the room.

"Sorry, Sakura, I have to leave. See you Monday," said Yamamoto, leaving the room to catch up to Squalo. When the door closed, Sakura took her phone out and dialed a number.

"Fume, tell everybody that Squalo is a slut because I just saw her on top of Yamamoto on the one of the beds in the nurse's office. Spread it around."

* * *

><p>"I fucking hate this place. I fucking hate these people, always in group and gossiping. This place sucks," said Squalo.<p>

"Now, now, this isn't so bad," said Yamamoto.

"How so?"

"Well, it's better than being almost killed everyday."

"At least I know it coming."

"Well, it could be fun. You get to train students in your most favorite thing."

"Swordsmanship is not my favorite thing. It is my life."

"That's even better."

"I don't care; I still hate this place. I want to go back to Varia. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss that stupid Belphagor's laugh, the retarded Lussuria's mothering, moron Fran's voice, that asshole Momon's money obsession, and fucking Levi's obsession for Xanxus."

"What about Xanxus?"

"Screw him."

"Really now?"

"Che. Fine, I miss his bossing around attitude."

"You do love him!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Alright, alright. One more question."

"What?"

"Did you twist your foot?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Squalo. I can see you limping. It's probably from that fall. Let me carry you home."

"Fuck no. This is nothing." But, Yamamoto didn't listen because he went to Squalo and pulled her up. He pulled her over and began walking with her like a sack of flour.

"Voi! Let me down, Yamamoto," Squalo said, trying to kick him in the stomach. She couldn't hurt him a bit, so she pound her fist onto his back.

"Nope, I'm carrying you home. So quiet down and think about something, like, uhm, Xanxus."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you love him and don't fight with me." Squalo didn't say anything after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong>Wow, I put so much dialogue in this chapter. I think I do in all the chapters. And Squalo and Yamamoto is kinda OOC.

**_Rena V.: _**_Tell me what you planning for XS NOW!_

**Raven: **Oh, yeah, no.

**_Rena V.: _**_*pointing Solis and Luna* NOW!_

**Raven: **Sit, girl, sit!

_**Rena V.: ***sits* What the hell?_

**Raven: **Yes, I read the guidelines to OC Creator's Rules to Their Power Over Their OC.

**_Rena V.: _**_That's not real._

**Raven: **It is now.

**_Rena V.: _**_Damn, I'm screwed._

**Raven: **This is going to be awesome! To readers: Hope you enjoyed and please review.

**A/N: **I know this kind of random and talking about a different manga, but I'm curious about this couple. This couple is from D. Gray Man( one of my favorite manga. Wished the anime didn't finish) and it's the Lucky Pair, which is Tyki Mikk x Lavi( my favorite DGM couple, LUCKY~!) and I wonder if they are cannon because they are only seen together in a few episodes/chapter, but they are a very cute and awesome couple. So are they cannon or not?


	8. The Date

**Raven: **What up?

_**Rena V.: **Nothing to tell you. I live with you._

**Raven: **Wasn't talking to you.

_**Rena V.: **Say so. Anyways, tell me when Xanxus is coming to get Squalo._

**Raven: **You're not going to give up on that are you?

_**Rena V.: **Of course not._

**Raven: **Fine. he's coming around i don't know, maybe sometime before or after chapter 15 if I make it that far.

_**Rena V.: **That's not good enough._

**Raven: **Fine, I'll tell you another spoiler after Lussuria appears, okay?

_**Rena V.: **Fine._

**Raven: **Good. To readers: enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The Date-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, wake up," said Reborn. Tsuna didn't respond and turned over. "Leon," Reborn said, then Leon climbed to his hands and turned into a hammer. Reborn lifted his arm and swung it at Tsuna's head.<p>

"Ouch!" cried Tsuna as he jumped from the impact of the hammer. "Reborn! What are you doing? It's 6:30 in the morning," he said when he looked at the clock.

"Quiet, Tsuna. You're going to wake Mama up. Get dress."

"What for?"

"Rena wanted you to get to Gokudera's apartment early. She wants you to see something."

"I hope it will be worth it," Tsuna said, getting up and getting dress.

"Hurry up and don't worry about breakfast, Rena's going to make it for you. Come home before it's dark," said Reborn. Before Tsuna could say anything, a bubble formed from Reborn.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Rena - san want me to see so early," Tsuna said, walking to Hayako's apartment. He tried to stifle a yawn, but he failed. "I'm so tired." TO try to stay awake, he started humming a song. It worked because by the time he finished the tune, he was there.<p>

"Tuna - kun, you're here," said Rena who was standing above on room balcony. "Come up," she said before disappearing into the room. Tsuna walked up and was greeted by her.

"Tuna - kun, please thank Reborn after you get home for me."

"Sure. Rena - san, why didn't you ask me to get here so early?"

"I want you to see something."

"See what?"

"I'll show you in a second," Rena said, grabbing Tsuna's arm and dragging him to a room. She opened and lead into a bedroom.

"Look who on the bed," she said. pointing at a small bed. Tsuna looked over and saw Hayako sleeping. She was wearing a dress shirt with the two top buttons open revealing that she was not wearing a bra and her hair all messy. He blushed when he saw that she wasn't wearing any pants but only in her underwear.

"Rena - san, why do you want to show me this?" said Tsuna, looking away.

"Pictures," repsonded Rena, pushing him towards the bed.

"What? What are you doing?" Rena didn't answer. With a final push she gave him, Tsuna landed on the bed next to Hayako.

"You'll know in a bit," said Rena, pulling a camera from her pocket. Soon after, as if she was attracted to the warmth, Hayako quickly moved herself closer to Tsuna and suddenly hugged his arm. Tsuna almost screamed in shock and embarrassment. A few clicks came from Rena.

"This is so adorable. I'm keeping these photos forever," said Rena, still taking pictures.

"Rena - san, can you please get me up without waking up Hayako?" Tsuna plead.

"Nope, I'm sorry. I can't because I won't. I'm not being mean, but you two need to move one more step in your relationship so enjoy your time sleeping with Haya - chan," she said leaving the room with a smile.

"Sleeping? Here?" said Tsuna, trying his best to move without waking Hayako. He turned to her and saw her sleeping face. 'She so cute,' thought Tsuna. When he realized he thought that he blushed pink. Remembering she didn't have a bra and pants, he blushed red.

"This is going to be a long morning," Tsuna said, covering his face with his hands. He yawned and didn't noticed that he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was around 7:45 when Hayako woke up to a warm bed instead of a cold one. It was something she never felt before and it felt good. She wanted to stay, but she knew that she was going to be woken up by Rena loudly, and she might get a headache from it. She got up and looked at the source of her warmth. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Tsuna right next to her.<p>

"What is tenth doing here?" said Hayako, blushing. "And why am I half naked?" She got up and ran to the living room.

"Renren, why is tenth here and why am I wearing this," said Hayako, looking at Rena who was cooking breakfast.

"Hmm? Oh, I just wanted to take a few couple pictures of you and Tuna - kun together," said Rena, not looking away from the stove.

"Why and what's with my clothes?"

"I want to have a couple pictures of you two. The clothes make's make it look like you two have been together for a while. You're waiting at home in your 'pajamas' but you fell asleep and Tsuna came home tired from work and he also fell asleep next to you."

"Renren! That doesn't mean you can do that."

"Don't worry about it. Now take a shower and get dressed. If he wakes up, tell him breakfast is done."

"Damn," said Hayako, skulking back to her room.

Hayako opened her door as quietly as she could so she would not wake Tsuna up. She quickly grabbed her underwear, bra, black knee high socks, a long sleeve red shirt blouse and blue shorts from her closet. Rena said she had to wear it. "At least she didn't suggest a skirt." She was about to turn the knob when Tsuna woke up. She turned her head over her shoulders and looked at him.

"Good morning, tenth. Renren said that breakfast is done," she said, turning away after.

"Good morning, Hayako," said Tsuna, embarrassed after he remembered where he was.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dress, so go eat breakfast," she said, opening the door and left to the bathroom. Tsuna got up from the bed and followed the smell coming from the living room.

"Good morning, Tuna - kun. Would you like breakfast?" greeted Rena. Tsuna nodded his head.

"Would like to tea, coffee, juice, water, or milk?"

"Tea, please."

"Sunny side up on toast or pancakes?"

"Sunny side up on toast."

"Okay," said Rena as she set down the food on the counter. "There's even blueberry muffins if you wants some." Tsuna sat down and started to eat.

"So Tuna - kun, how was it to sleep with Haya - chan?" asked Rena as she began eating too. Tsuna stopped eating and didn't know how to answer. Rena smiled.

"Come on tell me."

"It was nice," said Tsuna as his ear turned red.

"Want to do it again?" asked Rena.

"What?" stuttered Tsuna.

"Don't worry your cute little head about it," laughed Rena.

"Voi. What's for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Sharky - chan."

"What's for breakfast," said Squalo as she walked to the counter. Tsuna looked away because she was dressed the same as Hayako.

"Sunny side up or pancakes?"

"Pancakes with coffee."

"Here you go," said Rena handing the food to Squalo. She start to eat.

"It's almost 8. Yama - san should be arriving soon."

"Where is date?" ask Tsuna.

"At a sea animal amusement park. It's like an aquarium with a amusement park included in it. I wonder what cute creatures we get to see there," answered Rena.

"Is there going to be sharks?" said Squalo.

"Of course there will. What's a sea animal amusement park without some?" said Rena.

"Renren, what's for breakfast?" said Hayako, walking into the room. She was dressed and walk to the counter next to Squalo.

'Those clothes fit her nicely,' thought Tsuna.

"Sunny side up on toast or pancakes?"

"Pancakes with milk, please."

"Here you go." _~Ring!~Ring!~Ring!~_

"That must be Yama - san," said Rena, walking to the door. "Good morning, Yama - san. Would like breakfast?"

"Good morning, Renren. No breakfast. I already ate before coming here," said Yamamoto.

"Okay. Sharky - chan, hurry up and get ready. You have to be there by 9."

"Whatever," said Squalo, finishing her food and leaving.

"After breakfast, we can watch some t.v.," said Rena, putting away her dish and washing it.

* * *

><p>"Sharky - chan, I can't believe you're going to wear that on a date!" said Rena, scolding Squalo. She was wearing a plain blue shirt with white pants.<p>

"I like it and I don't care," Squalo said.

"Like hell you will," Rena said, pulling Squalo into her room. "I have better clothes for you."

"They better be done in 5 minutes or we going to be late," said Hayako, sitting on the couch.

"Sharky - chan, take off your clothes!" shouted Rena form her room.

"Voi! I will if you get out!" Squalo shouted back. A few moments passed with disturbing noise. Finally the door opened and Rena came out.

"Don't ask," said Hayako to Tsuna and Yamamoto who had had speechless expressions.

"Damn perverted girl," said Squalo, coming out of the room too. Now she was wearing black long sleeve strapless dress with black high heel shoes. Her hair flowed around her waist and her sword.

"This is going to be fun. Haya - chan, stand next to Sharky - chan please," asked Rena.

"Why?" asked Hayako.

"Just do it." Hayako groaned and stood next to Squalo. Rena took out her camera and took a picture.

"Renren, stop taking pictures!"

"No can do. Making a scrapbook of this year."

"Shouldn't we be going now?" said Yamamoto.

"Oh, we do. Let's go," said Rena running outside.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is big," said Tsuna looking at the amusement park. Of in the distance he could hear the people screaming on a roller coaster.<p>

"It is, but not a big as Mafia Land," said Rena. Everybody nodded their head.

"There you are, Victoria - san," shouted Menu Ukagi from the entrance.

"There's your date, Sharky - chan," said Rena. "Be careful and enjoy your date." She pushed Squalo towards him as Squalo started to mumble. She walked to him and they left into the park.

"Now we have to go in so we can have fun, too," said Rena. They got their tickets and went in.

* * *

><p>"So Victoria - san, what do you want to go to first?" asked Ukagi.<p>

"Where are the sharks?" said Squalo.

"Do you like sharks?" he asked as he lead her to the shark tanks. She nodded.

"My name means shark in Italian."

"Do they have any places to see sharks in Italy?"

"Yeah, but I never had time to go."

"Why not?"

"I keep getting work all the time from my stupid boss."

"What kind of jobs?"

"I can't tell you. That perverted girl told not to or I'm going to face punishment. Annoying brat."

"Hey baby, you look good," said a guy behind them. He grabbed Squalo's wrist to stop her and turned her to face him.

"Voi! Let go of me," said Squalo, glaring at him. The guy chuckled.

"Ahh, cute girl think she's tough. Why don't you come with me, a man, instead of him, a boy?" Ukagi grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you let go of her? She's on a date with me," he said.

"Boy, I should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll make you."

"Oh, so you think you're so tough?" Ukagi didn't answer, but he jabbed the guy in his solar plexus. He fell down, letting go of Squalo's wrist.

"Are you alright, Victoria - san?" asked Ukagi, looking at Squalo. She was rubbing her sore wrist and nodded. "Good, now let's see the sharks."

* * *

><p>"I wonder what kind of penguins do they have?" said Rena as the group went in the penguins aquarium. "I hope they have the emperor penguin."<p>

"Penguins are adorable, aren't they?" said Yamamoto.

"Yes, they are. Hey, look over there," said Rena, pointing at a pair of emperor penguins. They were snuggling with each other like lovers.

"Is that an egg?" said Tsuna, looking at them. Beneath the father penguin was a big white egg.

"Aww, that's so cute. There's a chick over there," said Rena as a baby penguin waddled it way over to them. It stood in front of Hayako. She looked at it and smiled.

"Haya - chan love animals and she'so lucky!" said Rena with glee. "Haya - chan, I think penguins love you," she said because soon many of the baby penguins started to crowd in front of her. Then people started crowding around her because of the group of baby penguins.

"I think it's time to leave," said Tsuna, getting creeped out by the large group of people.

* * *

><p>"Victoria - san, would you like ice - cream?" asked Ukagi when they got out from the shark tanks. Squalo nodded.<p>

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"OK, wait here," he said going to the ice - cream stand. Squalo went to a nearby bench and sat down. As she sat down, a ping sound came from her pocket. She took her phone out and opened it. She just got a message from Xanxus.

_Scum, I am sending the dumb ass Lussuria to get you. Your work have been piling up in my office and it's pissing me off. -Xanxus._

"You son of a bitch can't do anything without me, can you? And don't you dare send that faggot here," said Squalo as she typed it in. She put it away.

"Hey, there pretty thing," someone beside her said. Squalo didn't bother turning her head.

"Hey, listen to me!" Squalo didn't answer or bothered with him.

"Tsk, if you don't want to talk with me, why don't you come with me?" he said, putting a small pocket knife at her neck.

"Voi, what kind of place is this too find some girls?" said Squalo, looking annoyed. "This is the second time."

"Well, a regular amusement park is what you call it? Oh, cliché and crowded with many others like my friend."

"You guys must be ugly if you try hitting on girls in a place like this."

"Why don't you stop talking and stand up?" The knife guy pulled her up. "Now, we're going to walk to that bathroom over th-" Before the guy could finish, Squalo elbowed the guy in the gut and grab his arm. Judo style , she threw him all the way into a bush. Squalo grabbed the pocket knife he dropped.

"Damn," she said. She rubbed her ankle when she sat down.

"Victoria - san, are you get hurt?" said Ukagi, holding two ice - cream cones in his hands. He sat besides her.

"I'm fine," she said as he hand her her chocolate ice - cream.

"Are you sure? I saw you grimace and I saw a guy fly across the air."

"Just another person that was trying to kidnap me."

"Do you get kidnap often?"

"No." She licked her ice - cream. "I want to go back to Italy."

"Why? Think Japan sucks?"

"No. I just want to go back." Ukagi didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"Let's play some games," said Rena.<p>

"What games?" asked Tsuna.

"There's always some kind of shooting game in this kind of place. Let's go look for it."

"I think I saw one back there," pointed Yamamoto.

"Sweet! I'll see you there," said Rena.

"See us there?" said Tsuna. Rena ran off.

"Renren loves gun games, so she'll always go this insane to play them," said Hayako. "We have to catch up to her." She starts running after Rena. Yamamoto and Tsuna soon follow.

"Renren, don't run off like that," said Hayako when she got to the game stands.

"But, there was a shooting range here," said Rena.

"No buts." Rena clicked her tongue.

"Did you play yet?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes," she said, holding up a penguin and shark stuff animals. "Penguin's for Haya - chan and shark's for Sharky - chan."

"That was fast," said Tsuna.

"Now we have to play every game here," said Rena, running off to the next game.

* * *

><p>After they both finish with their ice - cream, Ukagi asked, "Victoria - san, want to go on a ride?" suggested Ukagi. Squalo nodded.<p>

"Which ride?"

"That one," she said, pointing at a huge ride. It was the biggest one that covered one fifth of the whole park. It was the highest, too.

"Are you sure? That one's pretty big and scary looking."

"You don't have to ride it. I'll go myself," said Squalo, walking towards the ride.

"I can't let a girl that was hit on twice and almost kidnapped go alone," Ukagi said, following her.

The line for the ride, called the Big Ocean, was fairly short. Probably because the size of the ride freaked everybody else out. They only had to wait five minutes.

"Miss, do you want to really go on this?" said the employee controlling the ride. Squalo ignored him and got on.

"She's a tough girl," said Ukagi, getting on too.

"Well, good luck," the employee said, starting the ride. At first the ride was going straight, then it accelerated up, fast. It went up slowly, then suddenly dropped halfway down into a loop, going quickly up, and then a huge drop into another loop all the way down which lead to another acceleration up, then a quickly right turn. Ukagi felt he was about to puke when they were accelerating up again and dropping. Turning a left, they went twirling up a stairway pattern down into a fourth acceleration that lead to a second stair way pattern up falling into the finally loop and stopped.

"Okay, that was too fast," Ukagi said as he got off the ride.

"Hey, can I have another?" said Squalo, still in her seat. She didn't look fazed at all. That baffled the employee. Since there wasn't that many people in line, Squalo got another ride, without Ukagi.

"Victoria - san, how can you stand this?" said Ukagi as he drank some water. He watched the Squalo ride.

"It was fun the first time," she said, after the ride was done. She got out, looking fine with no sigh of collapsing. "Voi, what time is it?"

"About 1 o'clock," said Ukagi when he looked at his watch.

"I'm going now," said Squalo, taking out her phone.

"Already? Why?"

"I'm tired or something."

"Victoria - san, stay for about a few more rides, please," Ukagi plead.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"That was fun," said Rena, walking out of the park.<p>

"That was tiring," slumped Tsuna.

"Yama - san, great job on that bull's eye. The face of that woman when she fell into the ice cold water. That was hilarious."

"Thanks," said Yamamoto.

"Haya - chan, did you play some?"

"Yeah, no," answered Hayako.

"Haya - chan, you need to be more active."

"What ever."

"Tuna - kun, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired from all that chasing you around," said Tsuna.

"Well, you can have time to rest while we wait for Sharky - chan."

"That's great," said Tsuna, seeing a bench.

* * *

><p>"It's almost time for to go. It's closing soon," said Ukagi.<p>

"Finally," said Squalo. _~La~La~La~!_

"Opps, that's my phone," he said. He picked it up and walked a distance from Squalo while mouthing 'stay here.

_"Do you have them?"_

"Almost. I have one of them, close to trusting me."

_"Almost isn't good enough!"_

"I'm sorry sir, but I only time."

_"You have until Christmas morning."_

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The other end hanged up.

"Victoria - san, I'm sorry, but I have to leave," Ukagi said as he got back to Squalo.

"I'm leaving, then," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait, let me give you a little something," he said, grabbing her shoulder.

"What do you wa-" Squalo started, but couldn't finish. Ukagi moved his lips to her neck and kissed it hard. "Voi! What are you doing?"

She tried to push his, but she couldn't budge him. After a few moments of the hard kiss, Ukagi let go.

"Voi! What the fuck was that?" yelled Squalo.

"Just a little present," he said, grinning. Squalo punched him in the gut, hard.

"Not a good one." Squalo walked away.

* * *

><p>"Squalo, how was your date?" asked Yamamoto.<p>

"It fucking sucked," answered Squalo.

"Why?" said Rena.

"I am not talking about it."

"I think I know why," said Hayako.

"What?"

"Squalo got a hickey on her neck."

"Huh?" said Tsuna.

"You got a hickey from Ukagi?"

"Shut up."

"What was it for?"

"Damn bastard said it was a present."

"Wow, it's do big. I can see it through your hair."

"Voi! I said shut up! I'm leaving already," said Squalo.

"Sharky - chan's mad. Hopefully, the hickey is gone by Monday, or there will be big rumors," said Rena.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong>I am terrible at dates because I never been on one. That's why this chapter sucks.

**_Rena V.: _**_And you just sucks._

**Raven: **Shut up, at least I am more popular than you. The score is 3 to 1.

_**Rena V.: **Zitto, figlio di una canga!_

**Raven: **Now she's cursing at me. Her fault. I'm just more likable.

**_Rena V.: _**_*Bang!* *Bang!*_

**Raven: ***Dies*

**_Rena V.: _**_It's going to take a while for her to come back alive. Yes, she is a zombie now. Moving on, she wanted to say: Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if the chapter sucks. Continue to vote for you do you like better, me or her. Poll at the profile. Now I have to go bury her ass before she's back from being dead. Bye._


	9. Promise

_**Rena V.: **Right now, she is still dead._

**Raven: **I'm alive!

_**Rena V.: **Damn._

**Raven: **And I heard I got apple flavored cookies from** saruko ()**! Rena, go get it.

**_Rena V.: _**_Go get them yourself, fool._

**Raven: **But, it's so far away. Fine, I'll get it. For now, readers: enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Promise-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

* * *

><p>"Sharky - chan. Wake up," whispered Rena, above Squalo who was sleeping. It was 7:30 and the school gates are going to close in half an hour. Squalo didn't move. Rena smirked. She got on the bed and under the covers. She giggled.<p>

"Ugh," muttered Squalo. She woke up. "What the hell?" Giggles was heard. Squalo felt a hand go to her chest and squeezing them. Another hand went down, further down. She couldn't move.

"Good morning, Sharky - chan!" said Rena, taking her head out from under the covers.

"Voi! Stop touching me!"

"Nope, I'm having fun."

"What kind of fun is this?"

"Watching people expressions."

"Well, I don't care. So get off!"

"Just a minute. I still have to do my experiment." Rena was about to move her hands, but then the door opened with a slam.

"Hey! Get up. We have to go to school," said Hayako.

"We'll be out in a few minutes, Haya - chan."

"No. We have to walk with Tsuna - kun."

"Aww, no fun. Oh, well. Hurry and get dress, Sharky - chan," said Rena, releasing Squalo and leaving.

"I have to lock my door," said Squalo, getting dressed.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Tsuna - kun," said Hayako, walking to Tsuna. Yamamoto was there, too.<p>

"Good morning," said Tsuna to her.

"Tuna - kun, walk with me for a bit, please," said Rena, pulling him a little bit away from everybody. "Tuna - kun, have you kissed Haya - chan yet?"

"Huh?" said Tsuna as he started steaming.

"So you haven't. You two only slept together in the same bed, but you haven't had a single kiss. We need to work on that."

"Work on it?"

"Yes, and my plan will work," she said, pulling him back to the group.

* * *

><p>"Hey, there's a huge crowd in the school," said Yamamoto.<p>

"What are they there for?" said Squalo.

"They better get away soon," said Tsuna. "Or else Hibari will get them all."

"Wow, look at that. That looks like the whole school is there," said Rena. "Let's go look at what they're looking at."

"Squalo - sama!" shouted Yuki, running to them.

"Yuki - kun, what's with the people?" asked Rena.

"Uhm, well. Squalo - sama, remember the sword you threw at tht girl outside the window?"

"What about it?" said Squalo.

"I found it stuck in a tree. I tried to get it out, but it wouldn't budge."

"So you left it there?" said Hayako.

"Who cares," said Squalo.

"So what's with the people?" said Rena.

"Well, the school's Discipline Committee's leader saw it and he got mad. He tried taking it out, but he couldn't too. So he's really mad. Everybody in the committee tried, but no luck. Anybody that gets close to him got beaten up, badly," explained Yuki.

"Is he by the tree?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, Sharky - chan. You have to get the sword out," said Rena, dragging Squalo to the tree.

"Voi! Let go of me. I don't want to get it. Leave it there," said Squalo, trying to get out of her grip.

"No. You have to. I said that you will be on your best behavior during in school." Rena pushed Squalo to the tree.

"Che. Stupid girl," Squalo said, walking up the tree. Suddenly a blur jumped from the tree and attacked her. She took step back.

"You. You are the one who did this," said Hibari with one of his tonfas under Squalo's neck. He pointed at the wooden stuck half way stuck into a tree. The crowd watched.

"So?"

"I'll bite to death for ruining school property."

"Voi, would you just shut up for a bit? I get it, I'll get it out." Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Can you get out of my face?" Hibari moved aside a bit. Squalo walked to the sword and grabbed the handle. She slowly and smoothly pulled it out. Everybody jaws opened, except Hibari. They started talking.

"How did she so that? No even Hibari can do it."

"She must be strong."

"Everybody get to class," said Hibari, releasing aggressive aura while glaring at the crowd. "I'll bite you to death if you're still crowding." In less than a minute, everybody ran to their classes. The only people left was Squalo, Hayako, Rena, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Hibari.

"Sharky - chan, how did you do that?" asked Rena, interested. Squalo didn't answer.

"I'll bite you to death," said Hibari, aiming his tonfa at Squalo. She dodged it.

"Squalo, how the hell do you keep dodging Hibari's punches?" said Hayako.

"Che," was all Squalo said, dodging all of Hibari's attacks. When she was far enough from Hibari, she was about to pull out her real sword as she took a step back, but she bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry miss," said Dino, holding her shoulders to stop her fall.

"Voi, don't call me miss," said Squalo.

"Voi? Squalo?" he said, confused. Squalo ducked down when one of Hibari's punch came at her. It hit Dino and he fell.

"Didn't I say not to come here?" said Hibari. Dino got up.

"Aww, can't I visit my favorite student once in a while?" Dino said.

"Once in a while does not mean three times a week," Hibari said, forgetting about Squalo. "Are you here to fight me?"

"No fighting, Kyoya."

"Then get out of the school."

"Excuse me, but are you Bucking Horse Dino?" said Rena, poking him in the arm.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"I'm Rena V. Stan, please call me Renren. Nice to meet you," she said, extending a hand. Dino extended his and they shook hands.

"This is my subordinate, Romario."

"Nice to meet you, Renren - san," greeted Romario, bowing.

"Nice to meet you, too, Romario."

"Voi, Dino. Are you happy now?" said Squalo holding up her phone showing the picture of Hibari on her first day of school.

"A picture of Kyoya! Wait, are you Squalo?" asked Dino, going back to being confused.

"Of course she is, Dino," said Hayako.

"And you are?"

"It's Gokudera, Dino - nii - san," said Tsuna.

"And why are they girls?" Rena started to explain everything.

"That's a lot," said Dino. Suddenly, a tonfa flew his way.

"Herbivores, get to class and Cavallone, get out of my school," said Hibari.

"Hibari, careful where you throw that," said Yamamoto.

"Kyoya, don't scare me," said Dino.

"I don't care. Unless you are here to fight me, get out."

"But, Kyoya, I just want to see how you are doing."

"You seen me already, so get out or I'll bite you to death."

"Dino - san, we have to go," said Romario, looking at his watch.

"We didn't get to stay long," pouted Dino. "Well, see you later. Squalo sent that picture please." Squalo didn't answer.

"I can't wait to see you again, Kyoya," Dino said, giving Hibari a peck on the cheeks. "Bye now."

"Are you a moron?" said Hayako.

"You damn herbivore, get back here," said Hibari who was mad, very mad.

"Hibari, calm down," said Yamamoto.

_~Ding!~Dong!~Ding!~Dong!~_

"Sawada - san, I think it's time for you and your friends to go to class," said Romario to Tsuna.

"Good idea," said Tsuna. The group quickly went to their class.

* * *

><p>"Did anyone feel as if the class was kind of tense?" said Yamamoto, eating his lunch with the group on the rooftops.<p>

"I saw some girl staring intensely at Sharky - chan," said Rena.

"Ciaosu," said Reborn, landing on the floor. Everybody greeted him.

"Rena, do you have any new information about this situation?" said Reborn.

"Kind of. I found some DNA in the bullet shell," said Rena. "That's about it."

"Hmm," went Reborn.

"Damn," said Squalo. "I want to get out of this body."

"Suck it up," said Hayako.

"Uhm, can I ask why the Argento family wants both Squalo and Hayako?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, they're strong," said Yamamoto. "Maybe they want strong children."

"Maybe, but there's a bigger chance for family ties," said Rena.

"Family ties?" said Tsuna.

"If the Argento head succeed in capturing both Gokudera and Squalo and getting them to give birth to his children, then both Vongola and Varia has to be allies with him," explained Reborn.

"Why?"

"Because Haya - chan is from the Vongola family and Sharky - chan is from the Varia. Their children ties all three of them together," said Rena. "It's mafia laws because they have became blood tied. It's like a political marriage. It would make the Argentos stronger and bigger."

"That better not happen. I don't want to give birth to brats," said Squalo.

"You're not the only one," said Hayako.

"Don't worry, Tuna - kun and the rest of us will protect you," said Rena. "Sharky - chan, do you want Xanxus - san to come and get you?"

"Fuck no. Screw that son of a bitch," replied Squalo.

"Maybe it's a good idea to do so, Squalo," said Reborn

"Voi! No, never. I rather be kidnapped."

"Let's not be serious about that," said Tsuna. "If that happens, Xanxus will kill me."

"Don't worry, Tsuna - kun. I'll protect you," said Hayako.

"I'm leaving now," said Reborn. He left with a jump.

"Sharky - chan, do you have club today?" asked Rena.

"No, Tsubasa said he had no time today or something," replied Squalo.

"He's probably going to an omiai," said Yamamoto.

"An arranged marriage?" said Tsuna.

"Yuki's from a very well known and traditional samurai family that dates back to the Edo period or something. So he had been trained ever since he was able to hold a sword up. Also he's the only child so he has to carry on the family name."

"He should just run away," said Squalo.

"Run away? It's hard to run away," said Hayako.

"No, it isn't. You should know. You ran away, too. Just take a lot of money and pack your stuff. That's it."

"Yeah, like the money part was the easiest thing to get."

"That's why you steal the money from your family, dumbass."

"You stole from your family?" said Tsuna.

"They weren't even worth being called a family anyways."

_~Ding!~Dong!~Ding!~Dong!~_

"It's the bell. Let's have another race. Last one there is a rotten egg," said Rena, already gone.

"I hate that girl," said Squalo, running too. Yamamoto followed with a laugh. Tsuna was about to run too, but he noticed Hayako was walking slowly and kind of spaced out.

"Hayako, is something wrong?" he asked. Hayako quickly blinked and came back to earth.

"It's nothing, Tsuna - kun," she answered, giving him a little smile. Tsuna walked along with her.

"Are you sure? You were spaced out."

"I was just remembering something. Please, don't worry about, Tsuna - kun," she said, looking a bit sad.

_'Is she thinking about her past?' _though Tsuna. _'I want to hug her, but I don't want it to look like this is going to fast. I don't what to do.' _He closed his eyes and acted before thinking. He moved his hand to her's and grabbed it. He walked a bit in front of her and pulled her to class. He was sure he was burning. "If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me about anything," he said.

"Thank you, Tsuna - kun," said Hayako, blushing and smiling happily. Tsuna smiled, too.

* * *

><p>"Bye - bye, Tuna - kun," Rena said.<p>

"See you tomorrow, Tsuna - kun," said Hayako.

"Bye, Hayako. You, too, Rena - san, Squalo," said Tsuna. Rena came up to him.

"I saw you two hold hands," she whispered. "One step more to be a happy couple." Tsuna blushed as he walked home, alone. Yamamoto ran off when bell rang again.

"Haya - chan, you and Tuna - kun is so so cute together!" said Rena. Hayako blushed.

"Don't say so loud!" said Hayako, trying to shush Rena who was giggling.

"Voi! Shut the fuck up!" said Squalo.

"You shut up."

"Now, now, don't fight here," said Rena.

"We're not fighting, we're disagreeing," Hayako said. Then she felt something hit her leg. She looked down and saw a boy with black hair and puppy dog eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she said, gently picking him up to his feet.

"I'm fine, pretty miss," the boy said, looking at her.

"You look familiar," Rena said.

"He looks like Menu," said Squalo.

"Ukagi Menu? He's my older brother," the boy said.

""What's you name," Hayako asked.

"My name is Usagi Menu and I'm 10 years old," he answered.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home?"

"I'm going to wait at the park until onii - san is done with soccer practice."

"You're waiting alone?" Usagi nodded.

"It's going to be dark soon. Why don't I wait with you too?"

"Really?" he said, sparkling.

"Haya - chan, it's not safe in your situation," said Rena.

"I'll be fine. I don't want Usagi here to be alone at dusk. I'll be home, okay?"

"Fine, but you be back before 8," said Rena.

"I promise," Hayako said, walking Usagi to the park.

"Ne, ne, pretty miss, what's your name?" he asked on the way.

"Hayako," Hayako answered.

"Can I can call you Haya - nee - chan?" he asked politely.

"Sure."

"Haya - nee - chan, do you like someone?"

"What?" Hayako asked, surprised with a bit a pink on her cheeks.

"You like somebody and that's why you're so happy."

"Well..."

"Have you two kissed it yet?"

"Why would a kid that's only ten ask a question like that?" she said, kind of embarrassed.

"In school, I have a crush on this girl and I wanted to know what it would be like to be in a love relationship."

"Uhm, love," Hayako said, scratching her face,"I try to tell you what to expect, even though I barely in one." Usagi looked at her like a small animal.

"Love is something you can't see, but you can fell it from your heart. It makes you feel happy and never sad. You would always want to be with them and never part. A relationship is what two people in love have. They express their love by simple touches and words. They would celebrate all the holidays with you and try their best to make you happy. They make you never feel alone again."

"I want to be in a relationship!"

"Don't, not now. Start when you're a bit older and more smart so you'll know what to do."

"Aw, but that's going to take forever."

"Don't worry. You'll be in one."

"Usagi! There you are!" someone shouted when they got to the park. It was Ukagi.

"Shoot," Usagi muttered.

"Usagi! I got a call from your school and they said that you skipped school again," Ukagi said as he ran to them.

"School's boring and I want to play here," said Usagi.

"You can't skip school. Education is important," said Hayako.

"Victoria - kun, thank you for taking care of my brother," Ukagi said.

"No problem. Usagi, now promise me you won't skip school anymore, okay?"

"I promise, Haya - nee - chan," said Usagi.

"Good, see you," Hayako said, going home. Usagi and Ukagi waved to her.

* * *

><p>When Hayako got home, she heard shouting. She opened the door and a pillow flew past her. A man with flamboyant hair tried to dodge it.<p>

"Squ - chan! That hurts!"

"Shut the fuck up Lussuria! And don't call me that! " said Squalo.

"Sharky - chan, calm down," said Rena.

"Tell that stupid boss of ours to shove it and I'm not coming back until I want to when you get back to Italy!"

"He said I have to come back with you unless you're dead," explained Lussuria.

"That's not my problem." Squalo threw another pillow at him.

"Oi! Don't trash my place," said Hayako.

"Welcome back, Haya - chan," said Rena. "Here's an idea: Lussura, why don't you stay here and tell your boss that Sharky - chan is sick and is being taken cared of. You can stay in Japan while Sharky - chan is 'recovering'. That way Xanxus might stop bothering about getting Sharky - chan and Lussuria, you should get a vacation once in a while."

Squalo stopped moving. Lussuria jumped and smiled. "Renren, that is a great idea! A vacation! I always want to come to Japan and stay," he said.

"If you're staying Japan, you better get your own place. I'm not sharing this place with anymore people," said Hayako.

"What should I do in Japan?" Lussuria muttered to himself. Suddenly, Rena had a 'great idea!' expression and whispered into Lussuria's ear. "Renren, that's brilliant! I'll see you three tomorrow at school. Thanks, Renren," the gay man said, walking dance - like out.

"Voi, what did you tell him? He's giving out his gay vibe," said Squalo. Rena just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong>That took forever. *munching on cookies*

_**Rena V.: ***also munching on cookies* Hey! You ate the last one!_

**Raven: **No, I didn't.

_**Rena V.: **Yes, you did. And you ate more than I did, too._

**Raven: **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

_**Rena V.: **You ate 10. I only ate 6. _

**Raven: **No, I didn't.

_**Rena V.: **Yes, you did. I counted them._

**Raven: **I deserved them. I wrote all 9 chapters.

_**Rena V.: **Yeah, with my help. *sniffles* You ate my sweets, you jerk._

**Raven: **O.O

_**Rena V.: **I'll be back when there more sweets. *Pouting and walking away*_

**Raven: **Did I just hurt her feelings? Oh, my god. Now I feel bad. Guess I have to buy her sweets. She loved cakes, and so do I. Hmm, I'm going to buy lots of cakes now. Ooh! And bobao! To readers: Hope you enjoy and hope you review. *going to a sweets shop*


	10. The Past and Pictures

**Raven: **Rena! I have sweets! Bobao! Pocky! Chocolate cake! Donuts! Tarts! I'll give them to you if you come out! _*slience* _Is she ignoring me? Whatever. Now I'm going to eat all this stuff. Maybe, she will show up. To readers: ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The Past and Pictures-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Squalo, honey," said a woman in a soft, loving voice. "When you come home and I'm not here, go with them. They will give you a home and a good life."<em>

_"Why, Mommy? What's going to happen?" asked __Squalo, who was__ seven years old._

_"To keep you alive. They found out about your father and I. You too." Squalo looked at her in the eye with concern. She continued," They will give you education and money, but the day before you turn thirteen, you have to run away or they will kill you."_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Squalo, I want you to always remember that I love you. Be brave for me," she said, trying to give him a happy smiled, but failed so it looked gloomy. She pointed to the door. "Now go to school and live. Don't come back until school is done." She pointed at the door._

_"Mommy, I don't want to," said Squalo, feeling his eyes turn wet. _

_"You have to. School's important. Now go because I don't want you to see me so weak," she said, close to crying. She wiped his eyes. "Remember what I said, okay?" Squalo nodded with his head down. _

_"Thank you," she said, kissing his forehead. "I hope for your happiness in the future." With that finally sentence, Squalo walked out and walked to school. At the corner of his street, a black car pass him. _

* * *

><p>Squalo woke with a startled. She blinked and noticed tears where coming from her eyes and they fell like a waterfall. She rubbed her eyes to stop them, but it barely did anything. She continued rubbing her eyes. When she got tired of rubbing them, she got out to get some water, it might help. She stepped down and felt something soft and fluffy at her feet. She looked down and saw a shark plushie was there. She picked it up.<p>

"Didn't that stupid girl give this to me?" Squalo said, squeezing the toy. "So fluffy," she said while she kept playing with it. She stopped when she yawned and noticed that she stop crying.

"This thing might get me to sleep," she said, going back into her bed and taking the shark with her. She brought it to her and snuggled with it. Soon, without her knowing, she fell asleep. "Xanxus," she mutter and the shark was the only one to hear it.

* * *

><p>When Squalo woke up, she saw her <em>locked <em>door opened. Rena popped out and jumped onto the bed. "Good morning, Sharky - chan!"

Squalo quickly moved. Over time, she learned when to dodge. Rena landed on her face.

"Voi! Stop coming in my room, you nosy moron," she said, getting up.

"Aww, but I only wanted to greet you every morning. I do it to Haya - chan, too," Rena said.

"I don't want it." Squalo walked out.

"Are she awake yet?" shouted Hayako.

"Yes!" said Rena.

"If we're late, I'm going to kick both off your asses."

"Want to spank mine?"

"Renren!"

* * *

><p>"What did you tell Lussuria," said Squalo, during lunch time.<p>

"What are you talking about, Sharky - chan?" asked Renren.

"You know what I'm talking about. The faggot is spamming my phone with e - mails about some kind of crap I don't care about."

"I just suggested him a job during his vacation."

"What job?" said Hayako.

"You'll find out."

"Lussuria is here?" asked Yamamoto. Rena nodded.

"What for?" said Tsuna.

"Sharky - chan's husband is worried."

"VOI! What did you just call him?"

"Squalo, you're married?" said Yamamoto, playfully.

"Don't joke about that, you piece of trash. I will kill you."

"Don't threaten people, Sharky - chan. Hey, let's do something fun," said Rena, holding a camera that came out of nowhere. Probably her pocket, but she doesn't have any pocket.

"Do what exactly?" said Hayako.

"I want some pictures. Tuna - kun, can you get me a picture of Hibari - kun and Dino - kun together for me?"

"Me?" stuttered Tsuna. "If I do that and Hibari catch me, I'm going to be bitten to death."

"I'll go with you, Tsuna - kun," said Hayako. "I'll protect you from him. It's my duty as your right - hand man."

"Yes, you go too."

"But, how do you know if Dino - nii - san is here today?" asked Tsuna.

"I saw him this morning."

"When?" asked Hayako.

"When the bell rang. He was following Hibari - kun into his office. You should go now, before it time to go," Rena said, pushing Tsuna and Hayako out to the hallway. "Good luck." She gave the camera to Tsuna. She closed the door to the roof.

"Well, we have to get going," muttered Tsuna, trying to have a conversation with Hayako.

"Yes, sir," said Hayako with a pleasant smile. _'Did she smile like that before?'_ wonder Tsuna. _'__Before I think her smiles were forced in some way.'_

"So, uhm, Hayako, how are you related to Rena - san?" he asked.

"She's my mother's cousin's mother's niece related. She's the only blood relative I know from my mom's side."

"How you met her?"

"I think I was around seven when I met her. She followed my mom to my house when she visited twice a year. She was my first friend, but she scared me when I first saw her. She jumped from the ceiling and onto me," she said, happy at that thought.

"Why she do that?" Tsuna said, curious and wanting to hear more of Hayako's voice.

"She wanted to see the whole living room and the only way to see it was from the ceiling. At least what she thought. She didn't want to look from the stairways, saying it was too common."

"Whole living room? Oh, I forgot that your father is in the mafia."

"I don't want to go back there. It always felt so empty to me. Except for the parties, but then there would be drunk men and flirting women."

"What about your apartment now? Be fore Rena - san and Squalo start living with you?" Tsuna could hear Hayako's tone go sad.

"It's almost the same, but I think I am happier. Here I have friends and you," she said, smiling sweetly at him. He blushed, staring at her.

"I'm glad you're happy," he said, holding her hand. She blushed.

They continued holding hands until they reached the Committee room.

"Kyoya, why do you have to be so mean?" said Dino who could be heard outside. Tsuna and Hayako opened the door a bit and peeked in. Dino was leaning forward behind the couch where Hibari was laying on.

"Because you're crowding me," said Hibari.

"I heard three's a crowd. Two's company."

"I don't want company."

"But, Kyoya, you should be around people more," Dino said, leaning in closer ti Hibari.

"I don't want to and stop calling me by my name, herbivore." It didn't seem like Dino was listening because he leaned closer and look like he was trying to kiss Hibari. He was closer, but Hibari stopped him by placing his hand over Dino's mouth.

"Don't try it, Chiavarone." Dino smiled and grabbed the hand. He pinned it against the couch and dove in to kiss.

_Click!_

Hibari quickly turned his head to the door and stared directly at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death," Hibari snared. He pushed Dino away and stood up. He walked while glaring at a stunned Tsuna.

"We have to leave now," said Hayako. But Tsuna didn't move because he knew if he ran away, he'll be hunted down like a rabbit.

But, Dino put his arms around Hibari to spot him from moving and pulled him down. Then he gave him a full blown kiss. Again.

He gave a shoo shoo gesture to both Tsuna and Hayako. Hayako pulled Tsuna up and dragged him back up to the roof.

* * *

><p>"Renren, we almost got us kill by Hibari," said Hayako when she arrived. Tsuna was catching his breath.<p>

"Did you get it?" said Yamamoto.

"Of course we did."

"Show me!" said Rena. She ran to Hayako and Hayako took the camera out. "Thank you, Tuna - kun, Haya - chan. This is better than I expected. Dino - kun's and Hibari - kun's kiss is caught! Sweet! Now I have to print this out." She clicked a couple buttons.

"Where's Squalo?" asked Tsuna.

"Yuki asked her to go to a club meeting so she could be officially introduced into the club," said Yamamoto.

"Renren, why do you want a picture of Hibari and Dino together?" said Hayako.

"So I can make a scrap book. I already started on it," said Rena. She took out colorful book and opened it to its first page. There was a picture Hayako and Squalo sleeping after they were shot by the bullet. The page was decorated with flower stickers.

"You took a picture of that?" said Hayako.

"Yes I did. You two are so cute sleeping peacefully." Rena turned the next page. There was three photos. One was of Bianchi, one was of Reborn, and one was of Tsuna when they found out about Hayako and Squalo.

"How did you take these pictures? I don't remember you having a camera then," said Tsuna.

"It's a secret, Tuna - kun," Rena concluded.

For the rest of lunch they looked through the finished pages of the scrap book. There pictures of every one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong>I think this chapter sucks. *eating M&Ms*

**_Rena V: _**_Candy! _

**Raven: **Holy shit! Please don't scare me like that again.

_**Rena V: **Whatever. *starts eating a slice of strawberry shortcake*_

**Raven: **So what you think, Rena?

_**Rena V: **No comment. *finished the shortcake and starts with the dozen donuts* Ask me next time. I'm eating right now._

**Raven: **:( To readers: I do hope you like this chapter. I am getting no inspiration these day. Hopeful it come back sooner or later.


	11. Drunk Confession

**Raven: **It's cold here right now.

**Rena V.: **_It's December, what do you expect?_

**Raven: **And it rained! I love rain.

**_Rena V.: _**_Snow is better._

**Raven: **Okay, moving on. To readers: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are most loved.

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Drunk Confession-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

* * *

><p>"Onii - san, do we have to do this to them?" asked Usagi, looking at his brother who was taking him to school.<p>

"Yes, we have to. It's the only way to pay the medical bills for Auntie. She's still in a coma," answered Ukagi.

"Is this the only way? If Haya - nee - chan is caught, she'll be sad. She has somebody she loves."

"It's the only way. I can't work to pay all the debt and you're too young. I know that you don't want to hurt Victoria - kun, but this is the only way, understand?" Usagi nodded sadly.

"Good. Remember we only have two weeks to get them to Argento - san. We have to make sure the plan works."

* * *

><p>"Class, today you are going to having home - ec class," said the teacher. The girls began talking about Valentine and the boys were began groaning about 'girl stuff'. "Quiet down. The only reason we didn't start it at the beginning of the school year is because we couldn't get a teacher willing to teach the class. Now go."<p>

_'Willing?'_ Tsuns thought as he stood up, following the whole class.

"This seems suspicious in many ways," said Hayako to Tsuna.

"I have a feeling this is her fault," said Squalo.

"This does, doesn't it?" joked Yamamoto.

"What about me, Sharky - chan?" said Rena, who popped out in front of Tsuna.

"Woah," said Tsuna when he fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Tsuna - kun?" said Hayako. She gave a hand to lift him up.

"Thanks," he said, thinking how her skin is really soft.

The class walked out of the classroom and went three door to the right. One student opened the door to a dark room.

"Is the teacher here?" asked a classmate.

"Let go in first," said Rena, pushing everybody in to the maybe empty room. Rena smiled hugely when she turned on the lights.

"Hello, my kittens!" Lussuria shouted with good cheer. Squalo's jaw dropped.

"_Figlio di una canga_," she muttered, embarrassingly.

"Squ - chan! You have my class! This makes me so happy!" exclaim the flamboyant man. Squalo looked the other way, ignoring him.

"Hmph. Another guy that knows Squalo? This makes her more of a slut," Sakura spoke to her friends, loud enough for everybody, but Lussuria, can hear. They nodded, glaring at Squalo.

"Says the obnoxious bitch who doesn't have a boyfriend. Oops, did I say that out loud?" said Rena just as loud. Several other students snickered when Sakura's face looked insulted.

"Today, for our first lesson, we are going to have a party to celebrate my first time teaching," said Lussuria.

"No here," mumbled Squalo. "Voi! Lussuria! I heard Vongola's Sun guardian is looking for you. He's wants to box with you again."

"Vongola's Sun guardian?" someone muttered curiously.

"Really?" exclaimed Lussuria, sprouting sparkles and hearts from him. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Why don't you find him?"

"I'm coming for you, Ryohei dear!" Lussuria said, skipping out. Students wondered what had just happened with wide eyes.

"Sharky - chan! What did you do that for?" said Rena.

"Who cares. Now turf - head has to deal with Lussuria," said Hayako.

"Wouldn't that bother Ryohei - nii - san?" said Tsuna.

"I didn't Ryohei won't mind," said Yamamoto.

"I don't give a rat's ass," said Squalo.

"But, we were about to have a party," whined Rena.

"His parties without alcohol sucks."

"Then let's get some right now," suggested Yamamoto, jokingly.

"That's great idea, Yama - san."

"You know drinking in school is illegal, right?" said Hayako.

"And there's also Hibari," said Tsuna.

"So what do we do? The class is going to be suspicious," said Yamamoto.

"I don't care. I'm going to ditch," said Squalo, opening the door.

"You can't do that, Squalo," said Yamamoto, grabbing Squalo's left wrist to stop her. People was watching them.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you'll get in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care. I shouldn't be here anyways. Let go, Yamamoto." He smiled, but didn't let go.

"You bastard," Squalo said, taking out her sword from it's sheath.

"Sharky - chan, you can't fight here," warned Rena.

"Yeah, not here," said Tsuna, hoping that a fight won't happen here.

"Kyaa! Victoria - san is going to kill Yamamoto - kun!" screamed one of that Four Idol's club member.

"Stop her! She can't do that to one of our Idols," commanded Sakura who was elected president of the club. The club members, which was all of the females, moved toward slowly.

"This is going to be bad," said Hayako.

"Calm down, Squalo, please," said Tsuna.

"Holy shit," the males said, backing off. They are sure that they don't want to die early.

The club members were getting closer every step while Yamamoto and Squalo didn't move at all.

"Let go," said Squalo, not caring about the girls around her.

"If I let go, you can't ditch," said Yamamoto. Then they had a staring contest. Blue sparks from each of them met, causing a big explosion. The girls around them suddenly got electrocuted. People started screaming . The only people who were calm was Rena, Hayako, and Tsuna(kind of) who were standing in a corner.

The lightning stopped when Yamamoto let go and Squalo put slid back her sword into it's carrier. The scene was shocking(literally). The students were charred, and only them, nothing else. They laid on the floor, lifeless. Then the door opened.

"Sorry, I'm late," said Ukagi, walking in the classroom. "Uh, what happened?" No one answered, because no could.

"Nothing," said Yamamoto to brush everything under the rug. Squalo stood there, arms crossed.

"If you say so. Victoria - san, would you go on a date with me again on Christmas Eve?" asked Ukagi.

"WHAT!" screamed every girl who somehow got up madly. "WHY HER, MENU - SAN?"Their scream scared Ukagi.

"No," answered Squalo. The girls glared at her with such heated hatred. Tsuna swear he hear them chant," _How dare you reject Menu - kun's offer." _Tsuna shivered.

"Please, great Squalo - sama," plead Ukagi. Again Tsuna could hear the girls go,_" I hate you! Menu - kun is begging, stupid girl!" _Tsuna shivered twice.

"Do it, Sharky - chan!" said Rena. "It will be fun!"

"Why should I?" said Squalo.

"Please, Victoria - san," said Ukagi.

"No. Ask one of those retarded girls there. They're willing," Squalo said, pointing at the group of girls.

"Yeah! Ask one of us out, Menu - san," they all said with hope.

"I'm sorry, but I like Victoria - san," said Ukagi. In less than a second all the girls broke down in sobs.

_~Ping!~_

"What was that noise?" said Rena. Squalo reached for her pocket and took out her phone.

Rena smirked. She sneaked up to Squalo and grabbed the phone.

"Voi! Give that back."

"Nope. Tuna - kun! Catch," Rena said throwing the phone at Tsuna's direction.

"What?" he said, startled when the phone landed on his hands. He felt a sword tip on his neck.

"Hey! Get that sword away from him," said Hayako, grabbing the blade.

"Maybe if he gives me the phone," said Squalo.

"H..ere," Tsuna said, handing the phone to Squalo. She put back her sword.

"Squ - chan! Why did you lie to me? I can't find Ryohei - kun," said Lussuria who was back.

"I hate this place," she said, texting.

* * *

><p>So, about four hours later, school has ended. A block away from school, a bunch of Namimori students.<p>

"Sakura, can we teach that bitch a lesson?" asked a lower member. Today was the day the Four Idol group, of only 10 for now, met.

"I have an idea. Is anybody willing to snatch her phone?" said Sakura. Nobody answered. "Whoever gets it and bring it to me will be the honorary person for the whole year." A bunch of hands rose up. "Then, we are going to play a game. Anyone can join, but no boys or anyone close to her. Also ruin her."

* * *

><p>"Tsuna! Play with me!" Lambo shouted running along with I - pin after dinner. The phone rang.<p>

"In a minute Lambo," Tsuna said. He went to answer the call.

"Now! Now! Now!"

"Lambo, stop bother Tsuna - san," ordered I - pin.

"Lambo, play with me," said Fuuta at the end of the hall.

"Yay!" the cow exclaimed running at full step, then tripped on his own feet. "Must. To. Ler. Ate. Wahhhhh!"

"Stop whining, you stupid cow," said Reborn, kicking him up five feet.

"Reborn!" said Tsuna. "Stop doing that." He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Tsuna, come over. We had an emergency!"_

"What kind of emergency, Rena - san?"

"_I can't explain it. Come over. Haya - chan is in trouble!" _The other line went dead.

"Mom! I'm going out for a bit!" Tsuna said, running to the front door.

"Okay, be careful and don't stay out to late!" responded Nana.

_"What happened to her? I hope she isn't in danger,"_ Tsuna thought running quickly to their apartment.

Luckily, Hayako's apartment wasn't that far, but Tsuna was out of breath by the time he got to the because he ran as fast as he could there. He breathe in and out heavily as he rang the doorbell.

"You're here," said Squalo.

"What happened to Hayako?"

"Nothing bad. Get in," she said, letting Tsuna in. She grabbed a bottle from the counter and walked to her room. The door closed with a _thud_.

He saw three big bottles of wine on the floor, empty. On the couch, there was Hayako with a red pink face, looking half asleep.

"Hayako?"

"Tuna - kun! You're here!" shouted Rena, drunk off her ass. She was laughing like a maniac and had a half empty wine bottle in her hands.

"Rena - san?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Do you hear that?" Tsuna shock his head no. "Then that's just me!"

"Tenth?" said Hayako, tipsy.

"Go to her. Just don't get all pedophilia on me cousin," Rena said in a Irish accent that came out of no where. She pushed him towards her, giggling. Soon, she passed out on the floor.

Tsuna sat right nest to Hayako, blushing. He hadn't got this close to Hayako, except the bed incident. "Hayako, are you alright?"

She didn't say anything, but she moved her body on him. She sat on his lap, facing him with a smile. She put her arms around his neck. His blush steamed.

"Tenth, thank you very much," Hayako said gratefully.

"W-what for?"

"For being with me, for being my best friend, for caring about me, for everything." She looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Y-you're welcome, Hayako, but I should thank you," Tsuna said with all the courage he had. He put his arms around her waist to make sure that she wouldn't fall backwards. "For always being there for me, no matter what ever is going to happen."

"You welcome, Tsuna," she said with a smile. "_Ti amo, Decimo._"

Hayako bent down her face close to Tsuna and kissed him compassionately on the lips. Eyes wide open with shock, Tsuna didn't know what to do. _"Is she really kissing me? What should I do?" _he keep asking in his mind. So then, he did what his intuition told him to do.

Tsuna began to close his eyes slowly and pull her in to him. He kissed back with the same passion as tasted like strawberries with a hint of wine to Tsuna, making feel warm inside and out.

It was the best thing he ever experienced.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong>*starts hanging herself*

_**Rena V.:** Finish the story first. No one can write shit when they dead._

**Raven: ***Already dead*

_**Rena V.: **Dude, I think you're emo, killing yourself that fast. Fine, I'm going to eat some sweets. We still have a bunch left. To readers: Hoped you enjoyed, sorry for the late upload, hope this chapter doesn't suck for you, and please review. *munching on Pocky*_


	12. Embarrassment, Love, Envy, and Hatred

**Raven: ***Typing while is still dead*

**_Rena V.: _**_Don't ask me, don't ask me at all. All I know is she is a fanfiction writing zombie right now. She's going to be like this for a while or something and she said something about being a zombie means she's dead on the inside, trying to upload another chapter that the readers will like. I don't know, I don't care. I'm bored now. Anyhow, enjoy and review._

* * *

><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Embarrassment, Love, Envy, and Hatred-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

* * *

><p>"My head hurts," said Hayako. They were walking to school.<p>

"Because you got drunk, moron," explained Squalo.

"You guys drank alcohol?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes, yes, we did, and that's all I remember," said Rena.

"What about the phone call?" said Tsuna.

"Phone call?"

"You call me last night and told me that there was an emergency."

"I did? Did I sound really convincing?" Tsuna nodded.

"Oh, then you got prank called." Yamamoto laughed.

"And then you came in two minutes and started making out with your Storm guardian," said Squalo. Tsuna and Hayako blushed red crimson.

"What?" shouted Hayako, embarrassed.

"Do you need me to tell tell the whole story whole details? Fine, he came over, you were drunk on the couch, he sat next to you, you sat on his lap, confessed you love for him and made out with him, but only with one kiss that last for a while. Anything else?" Tsuna looked like he was ready to faint from all the steam coming out of his ears and Hayako was just blushing so red on her cheeks, looking at the ground.

"I remember that part. It was the only I remember. I think I was sober enough to take a bunch of pictures with my camera," said Rena.

"Pictures? Why, Renren?" said Hayako.

"Because it was cute."

"Tsuna and Hayako just got to first base," said Yamamoto.

"Shut up, baseball idiot," ordered Hayako, more embarrassed.

"What base are you with your girlfriend?" asked Rena.

"Now, that's a secret, Renren."

"And now I'm curious."

"No, Renren, absolutely no stalking," said Hayako.

"But, Ha-"

"No." Rena started moping.

"How about I introduce you to Haru instead?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Where has Haru been these days? I haven't seen her for a while," said Tsuna.

"She's busy since she was elected vice - president of her school."

"Yes, do that. I want to meet Haru - chan!" said Rena.

"Let's go after school today. I don't have practice this afternoon and Haru will still be in school."

"I'm not going. I have to go train those morons who want to be called 'swordsmen' and win the tournament title," said Squalo.

"Okay, but be careful," said Rena.

* * *

><p>For the whole day at school, Squalo felt as if someone or a bunch of someones were stalking her. During classes, there were burning stares and muttered insults at her from behind. In home -ec class, someone poured oil over the sparkly, clean floor Squalo was about to walk on, but that didn't work because Yamamoto caught her. That pissed them off. During break, she was sure people were doing their best to trip her and threw things at her. On the way to lunch, she was pushed off the stairway, but this time Ukagi caught her before any serious damage was done. Half the female population in the school that saw that looked like they were about to explode.<p>

"Why the hell do I have to attend this school at all?" said Squalo, ready to trash a room full of glass. "I hate this place so much. It sucks more than Varia. At least I get to have payback."

"Did something happened?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well, haven't you notice that all the girls in our class and everywhere else wants to murder her?" said Hayako.

"M-murder? Somebody wants to kill Squalo?" stuttered Tsuna.

"Not somebody, everybody," joked Rena. "Sharky - chan, you only have two choices right now, stay here so_ we_ can protect you or go back to Vaira to get _Xanxus _to protect you."

"Shut up, shut up," Squalo said.

"Lussuria - sensei! Box with me! Extreme!" The door snapped opened.

"Ryohei - nii - san," said Tsuna.

"Yo, Ryohei - sempai," greeted Yamamoto.

"Ryohei - kun!" Rena shouted.

"Turf head," said Hayako.

"Where is Lussuria - sensei? Extreme!"

"Shut up with your shouting, turf head," said Hayako.

"What did you say, octopus head?"

"I told you to shut up."

"Ryohei - kun! I just Lussuria - sensei walking to his classroom just now," said Rena.

"Extreme!" and he ran out.

* * *

><p>"Yama - san, how far is Haru - chan's school?" asked Rena, following Yamamoto.<p>

"Not far," said Yamamoto.

"How long does it take you to get here when you run?"

"3 minutes or so if I run nonstop."

"Yama - san, you're fast."

"That because of training."

"Takeshi! You're here today!"

"Haru," Yamamoto said, taking Haru in his arms and they gave each other a kiss.

"Are you done yet?"said Hayako, taking out of their lovey dovey moment.

"Oops, forgot you guys were here."

"Tsuna - kun, it's been a while, desu," asked Haru, not looking a bit embarrassed from letting three people watch their kiss.

"Same, Haru," said Tsuna.

"And hi to you, Haru - chan," Rena said taking Haru hands and held them. "I'm Rena V. Stan and I'm Gokudera's cousin. Please call me Renren."

"Nice to meet you, Renren." Rena smiled and then suddenly without warning, she glomped Haru.

"Hahi!"

"Haru - chan, you're so cute!" Rena hugged her harder.

"Haru thinks you're cute too, desu. But what are you doing with your hands?"

"Just a little experiment, Haru - chan. Nothing dangerous, I promise."

"Renren, can you get off of Haru?" said Yamamoto.

"But... but, I want to check Haru - chan out," Rena pouted.

"Sorry, but she's my girlfriend." Yamamoto grabbed Rena's shirt collar and pulled her away.

"Yama - san is a possessive boyfriend, isn't he?" Yamamoto just laughed.

"Where's Gokudera - san? Haru didn't see him, desu," asked Haru.

"Uhm, she's Gokudera," said Tsuna.

"Go..ku..dera?"

"Haya - chan became a she," said Rena.

"Mafia?" Rena nodded.

"Gokudera - san, you're so adorable now!"

"Shut up, you stupid girl," said Hayako, looking uncomfortable.

"We should talk at a cafe just around the corner from here. We can catch up."

* * *

><p>"THANK YOU FOR TEACHING US TODAY, SQUALO - SAMA!" said the members of the sword fighting clubs, bowing deeply.<p>

"Voi, quiet down," ordered Squalo as she stepped out of the dojo.

"Remember, next Monday," said Yuki.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Squalo walked five minutes of silence until she heard rustling from the bushes from the park. Right then and there, she felt twenty or so people had her surrounded. She pulled out her sword a bit.

_"Sharky - chan, if you think that are you in danger, don't fight them. Run home or to Tuna - kun's house. If you fail to do so, I will have to contact Xanxus and tell him everything."_

"Damn it," she muttered and put the sword back in. "Who ever is there, come out or I'm leaving."

Something fell out of a tree and many rustles from the bushes was heard. In less than a minute, Squalo was encircled by a huge group of girls with fiery eyes.

"I can't stress this enough, but I hate this place. I really do," said Squalo. "Okay, so what do you want?"

"We want you to acknowledge our 'Four Idol' group. We want you dead, Victoria - san."

"And how are you going to do that? And what kind of group is the 'Four Idol'? Is it for retards with no life?"

"How dare you! We have lives, lives we use to worship our idols."

"This world is more godless than I thought it was. Don't bother with trying to make my life a living hell. I know what you want."

"Oh, really?"

"Pathetic is all I have to say. I don't understand why all of you hadn't tried committing suicide. From what I can tell from all the tripping, the insults, the dirty looks, and the throwing trash prove that all of you are trash. Is that all you can do? You are not worth my time." Some girls had pained expressions on their face.

"We will make you regret that you had ever come to our school, you ugly bitch." The circle soon became smaller. They were carrying knives and sticks.

"Oh, how I already do," Squalo said, stepping a few steps back and then running forward. This surprised the girls in front of her and the hesitated to attack her. She leaped from the ground and jumped high above them, landing four yards away from them. Then she ran. It took a few moments for the the girls to realized what just happened and they chased after her.

She was right in front of the apartment when she bumped into someone. Squalo fell to the ground, breathing hard. She hadn't had much exercise with her new body, making her tired from running as fast as she could at full speed.

"Victoria - san? What happened?"

"Damn it. Menu, if I go out with you on that date, would you stop them?" Squalo said, feeling weak and about to faint.

"Deal. Tell me who is 'them'," said Ukagi.

"Victoria - san! We found you! Now feel our hatred!" Many gasps was heard throughout the street.

"Menu - san!"

"What is going on here?" asked Ukagi, watching Squalo's breathing slowly go back to normal. No one answered. Everybody started to hide their weapons, hopefully unnoticeable.

"Well?" No one looked at each other. Then he walked up to a girl that was closest to him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands. She was holding a pocket knife.

"Sakura - san, what is the meaning of this?" She looked away.

"We did it for you. She was getting too close to you and the others."

"I don't want this. All of you should ashamed of yourself. Look at her. If you didn't noticed, but she has a weapon herself and she could defend herself, hurting you at the same time. But she didn't. Now I want you to leave or I'll call the cops on you."

They left with their heads down while Ukagi picked up Squalo bridal style.

"Victoria - san, are you still conscious?" Squalo nodded.

"Where do you live?" She pointed across the street. Ukagi gently walked across the road and up a level of stairs. He rang the doorbell and Rena opened it.

"Sharky - chan, what took you so l-! What happened?"

"She almost got attacked by some people," said Ukagi. Rena let him in to place Squalo, who's now sleeping from being exhausted, in her bed.

"Thank you for helping her, Menu - kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong>*done typing* Marre Chrishtmash.

_**Rena V.:**__She's still a zombie. She's probably saying Marry Christmas or something. To readers: hoped you enjoyed, please review, and hoped you had a good Christmas with family and friends._


	13. Sleeping and Comfort

**Raven: Long time no see!**

_**Rena V.: Took you long enough.**_

**Raven: Yes, because I'm a lazy bastard. The time I updated was in like last year? Gosh, I don't even remember. **

_**Rena V.: Yeah. To readers, if she gets lazy, please spam her with PMs. She'll respond sooner or later.**_

**Raven: I got really lazy, guys. More at the bottom. **

_**Rena V.: R&R.**_

* * *

><p>"It's almost Christmas time!" Rena shouted joyously, jumping around and smiling. Yamamoto joined in, but just smiled and laughed along. "Let's plan a party and invite everyone! That means Lussuria - sensei, Ryohei - onii - san, Hibari - kun, Dino - kun, and Haru - chan. There's so many people to invite. We need to plan now."<p>

"That's sounds like fun," Yamamoto commented. "Where will it be?"

"Tuna - kun's house. Haya - chan had told me about Mama," she answered, getting closer and leaning towards Tsuna, backing him up against the wall. "She sounds like the nicest woman ever! I want to meet her. Can we, Tuna - kun?"

"Renren," Hayako frowned, "stop pushing Tsuna - kun like that. If he says no, no more pushing."

"It's okay," Tsuna nervously laughed, blushing a bit as he noticed Hayako's small lips. He looked away to Rena. "I can ask Mama. She'll be happy to have people on Christmas. She always loves making others feel at home."

"So, we can go to your house today?" Rena said, not pushing him anymore. "Afterschool? Please?" Tsuna nodded because it was normal to bring friends to hang out. Rena smiled.

"Where's Squalo?" Yamamoto asked, not seeing the swordman even though it was already lunch. "Is she at a club meeting?"

"Yep," Rena answered. "I suggested that she stayed with Tsubasa Yuki for awhile so she won't get harrassed by the Four Idol fan club. They're troublesome."

"Four Idol?" Tsuna repeated, confused. He never heard of the club before. Would Hibari even approve of it?

"It's a 'secret' fan club for girls who worship the floor their idols walk on. Hibari - kun will get very mad and destroy them sooner or later when he finds out."

"Who are the so call 'idols'?" Hayako wondered.

"Hibari Kyoya, Menu Ukagi, Tsubasa Yuki, and Yama - san."

"I'm an idol?" Yamamoto joked. "What a surprise. How do you know, Renren, before Hibari?"

"Reborn told me. Wants me to make sure to keep Sharky - chan safe or else Xanxas will get very mad and break everything. That proves that Xanxas loves Sharky - chan."

"But, if that's true, wouldn't letting Squalo getting to close to others than him make him very angry? He's going to kill everyone of them!" Tsuna spoke, reaching a scary conclusion."

"You can stop him, Tsuna - kun," Hayako exclaimed with pride in her voice and admiration in her eyes. They sparkled like gems. Tsuna blushed at her look. "Like you did last time. And I'll be there the entire time. It's my duty as your right hand man."

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of what to say to her. He really didn't want to disappoint her. It wouldn't be bad if he said yes, since he did defeat Xanxus. He nodded. Hayako smiled, sending him off into a point of view that closed everyone off.

"Where's Renren and Baseball Idiot?" she noticed, turning away. Tsuna followed also and didn't see the two. A post - it was stick to where Rena was sitting. Hayako picked it up.

"'So glad you finally noticed, you lovebirds. Yama - san and I are going to check on Squalo while you two continue to stare into each other's eyes. Enjoy the rest of lunch time together. Love, Renren. P.S. I locked the door and took all your explosive. I'll open it when the bell rings. Probably.'" she read. Then she blushed red. She did not noticed what she was doing to Tsuna. She did it all the time when she was a guy, but it seemed a lot different now as a girl. It was weird, but Hayako did hope that they would have loving moments soon when she get turned back. Yes, when, because she's being optimistic about the situation. Steam blew out from her ears when she realized what she wanted. She spoke nervously, "Renren locked us here until the bell rings."

"Can we get it open?" Tsuna breathed, trying to calm his heartbeat. It was starting to beat fast.

"No, Renren is good at locking than opening. It would take hours if we forced it."

A pregnant silence filled the rooftop. Hayato was freaking put and forcing her brain to think about how to fill the time. Taking a deep breath, she scooted closer to Tsuna, embarrassed and eyes lingering on the floor. Was she really going to make a move? The finally step was placing her head on his shoulder.

"H-hayko?" Tsuna stuttered, face red. He swears he's going to suffer a heat stroke sooner or later if he keeps blushing.

"I'm a little sleepy," she whispered, closing her eyes in case he knew it was a lie. Thankfully, he didn't and they started to get comfortable, snuggling together.

* * *

><p>Squalo was bored and homesick. Japan was a nice place and she actually like it, but she missed Italy. The place where she was born and grew up. And where her family is. Of course, she would never, ever tell them that. Sure, Bel's a freak annoyance, Fran's just weird, Momman's still money hungry, Levi's a god damn creep, and Lussuria's the self proclaimed mother, but after knowing them for about ten years, you start to get use to them. Mostly, she missed Xanxus. That, she will never, ever, ever, ever admit that.<p>

Now she's sitting, leaning against a wall and daydreaming about him. Every thought made her feel lonely. It's different from being stuck in a mission. There she would either be trapped or could no longer stand. Here she could go back to Italy any time, but didn't because she was scared of being rejected.

"Sharky - chan!" Rena exclaimed as if she had found treasure. She pops out from the door, suddenly stopping at the sight of Squalo. "Sharky - chan, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," Squalo denied. She lifted her head up and felt a tears fall down from her eye. She rubbed it, but it did little help. "Shit."

"Yama - san," Rena called out behind her. She knew she couldn't do much to comfort Squalo. They weren't close enough. Yamamoto can becuase she trained him before and know each other longer. They are very close friends since then.

Yamamoto stuck his head in towards where Rena was pointing. Squalo was in fetal position, shaking uncontrollably, not wanting to start crying like a hormonaly teenager who can't control their emotions. Yamamoto quickly walked to her and pulled her in a bundle, wrapped arpund his arms. She began sobbing.

"You miss Xanxus, don't you, Squalo?" Yamamoto asked quietly, not expecting an answer.

Rena left, closing the door so nobody can see Squalo crying. It was their moment, not her's. "I have to check of Haya - chan and Tuna - kun," she spoke to herself. "Class's about to start."

* * *

><p>The bell rang half an hour ago and Yamamoto, Squalo, Tsuna, and Hayako did not show up in class until they all tumbled in with a pissed off Hibari glaring at them.<p>

"Ditch class again and I'll bite you to death," Hibari warned, leaving. That scared a lot of people. Including the teacher.

"Okay, you four," the teacher cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Get to your seat."

Tsuna and Hayako shuffled off to their seats while Yamamoto slinged his arm around Squalo, pulling her close because she didn't want anyone to see her eyes red from crying. It was a show of friendship, but to other, especially the members of the Four Idol club. Yes, they still want to get rid of Squalo, but need to learn how to do so without getting caught. They all glared at her for getting so close to an idol again.

That day they planned again.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Thanks for reading. I hope you like. Sorry for the shortness cause I got lazy again.<strong>

**_Rena V.: Anyways, so where's the excuse for not updating for about six months and/or more?_  
><strong>

**__Raven: Well, I got really lazy. But, then I started getting more alerts these days and a few PMs. Realized I needed to responde sooner or later. I quite proud of myself.**

**_Rean V.: There's your explanation people. So, thank you for reading and we hope you continue to support this lazy writer._  
><strong>


	14. Waitressing

**Raven: This chapter is possible because of KIRI NO BASHOE. **

_**Rena V.: Thank you.**_

**Raven: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good. I got super lazy. *bowing for forgiveness***

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Tsuna called, opening the door to his house. "I'm home. And I invited a few friends over."<p>

"Welcome home, Tsuna - kun," Nana Sawada greeted, stepping out of the kitchen. "Where's Gokudera - kun? And who are these pretty girls?"

"Gokudera went back to Italy for awhile," Rena explained. She bowed respectfully. "And I'm his cousin, Rena. Please call me Renren."

"Please call me Mama," Mama bowed back. "What a nice girl."

"And this is my nieces, Squalo and Hayako," Rena introduced. They greeted quietly.

"Is anyone hungry? I just made afternoon snacks."

They were ushered into the kitchen by Mama. In the kitchen, Reborn was sitting next to Bianchi. Fuuta de la Stella sat inbetween I - pin and Lambo. Rena quickly went to sit next to Bianchi and I - pin. Yamamoto sat next to Lambo, then Squalo. Tsuna was forced to sit next to Reborn, and Hayako sat at the other seat. Mama placed delicious food on the table.

"It smells delicious, Mama," Rena complemented. Mama chuckled her thanks.

"Would you like some of my cooking?" Bianchi asked, pulling out a platter of green - purple mush, releasing some sort of distrubing smell. Everybody shook this head frantically.

"I want!" Lambo jumped onto the table, stabbing a fork into the platter and took a huge bite. He was silent for several seconds before he started turning blue. Suddenly his stomach exploded. It stopped when he fell off the table, unconscious.

"Are you tried, Lambo?" Mama asked when she saw him fall off. She carried him to the living room.

"So," Reborn said, "you are planning something for Christmas?"

"Yeah!" Rena exclaimed. "We're here so we can ask Mama if we can have a party here. I want to invite everybody."

"I'll ask Mama for you. But, today you have to help Tsuna with his math homework. And Hayako, too."

"That's fair. I'll sleep while Haya - chan is helping Tuna - kun. He'll pay attention more, right?"

Tsuna and Hayako blushed, too embarrassed to look at each other at the moment. Squalo rolled her eyes at them.

"Squalo, want to practice at my house afterwards?" Yamamoto asked. "I got nothing to do for awhile and you can't stay by yourself."

"I will beat you," promised Squalo, smirking. "Let's go now."

They quickly left their seat and grabbed their stuff, running out the door.

"What's up with them?" Hayako asked, a bit surprised at their speed.

"Yamamoto and Squalo are one of the top ten in the good master and student relationship category," Fuuta explained. "And they are also very good friends."

"When you're done, get started," Reborn smirked.

* * *

><p>When Yamamoto and Squalo finally arrived at Tsuyoshi Yamamoto's sushi store, they were both fired up and ready, nearly breaking the front door. Squalo didn't know why, but she was glad for the distraction. From what was the question.<p>

"Dad," Yamamoto greeted, walking up to the counter.

"Welcome back, Takeshi," the older Yamamoto said back. "Can you lend a hand for awhile? One of the chef called in sick this morning."

"Sure. Squalo, you mind?"

Squalo shook her head, going to sit on a counter seat. Yamamoto went to the back to start making sushi.

"Well, hello," Tsuyoshi said to Squalo, placing a small tray of salmon sushi in front of her. "It's on the house. Are you one of Takeshi's friend? I never seen you before, but you seem familiar."

"We both follow the path of swordmanship," she answered, accepting the sushi. She poured soy sauce on them before putting on her mouth. The flavor exploded at first taste. "This is good."

"I'm glad. Takeshi made it. You want some for lunch tomorrow? I'll give you a taste of my sushi."

"Then I do. My name's Squalo Superbi," she introduced herself proudly, lifting a hand to shake.

"I'm Tsuyoshi Yamamoto," he said, taking the hand and gave a firm shake. "Call me Old Man. While you're here, want to help out? We could always use another waitress. I bet you would be restless waiting."

Squalo thought about it for a bit. True, she would be restless and bored. What's the worse thing it could happen? She accepted. The old man chuckled.

"Good," he smiled, "but you have to wear the special uniform."

"What uniform?"

* * *

><p>"You tricked me, Old Man," Squalo frowned, standing in front of the Yamamoto men. "You bastard. This too much to wear to be a waitress."<p>

"But, you look so pretty, Squalo," the younger one laughed.

Squalo was angry because of the 'special' uniform. It was a blue and silver bird kimono. Her hair was wavy, tied up partly in the middle, adorned with a single silver flower. She was pretty.

"It was not a trick, Squalo," Tsuyoshi smiled. "You said yes, so you must. It isn't too much. We have one of our waiters or waitresses wear one once in a while for an a special occasion or holiday. Now get out there."

He gently pushed her out, exposed to everyone in the store. When they noticed her, they clapped and cheered.

"Nice work, Tsuyoshi!" called out a customer. "Such a pretty one!"

"You're popular, Squalo," Yamamoto noted. "You'll attract a lot of business for us."

He and Tsuyoshi disappeared behind the counter to start making sushi. Squalo wished she didn't say yes. Why did she say yes?

An hour passed and true to Yamamoto's prediction, there were more customers coming every five minutes. Every so often, someone would ask her to take a picture with them. She refused them all. So, then they started taking secert photos with their phones of her unknowingly. But, she heard the first click of the camera and grabbed, breaking it at the same time.

"When I say no," she warned, glaring at the young man, "it means no."

This scared many of the younger customers while the older and the regulars laughed at her strictness. Another hour later, it went back to it's normal pace. Regulars were kind to her and playfully teased her like she was their granddaughter or cousin.

"More sake, princess!" an old man called, raising an almost empty glass. The nickname arised when someone commented on how pretty she was, like a princess, and the old men loved it.

"I told you not to call me that, you drunk," Squalo tsked, but complied pouring it until it was almost full. "You're as annoying as Xanxus!"

"Who's Xanxus, princess?" the same old man, who Squalo found out to be Aki, asked very curiously. "He sounds like a strong man. Is he your boyfriend?"

"He's not. He's my boss back in Italy, nothing else. He doesn't care about me anyways."

"Who wouldn't care about you, Squalo?" Aki's friend, Fumio, asked. "Maybe he does care and he trust you. You're from Italy, right? A young girl in a foreign country is quite scary, but he must really trust you if he left you in Japan all by yourself."

"He doesn't know I'm here exactly."

"Then he's a fool," said a third man, Hideo. "Any man would love to have you as a wife. If I was younger, I would too."

"Voi! He said boyfriend, not husband!"

"Really?" Old Man Aki mumbled. "I was sure I said husband."

Squalo scoffed, leaving before the three old men started talking about Xanxus and at the moment she didn't really want to, or ever. She went to the counter to grab another order when a small group of Namimori students walked in. What horrible timing.

"Hey, is that Squalo Victoria?" a male student asked, pointing at Squalo who hadn't noticed them yet. His friends turned to look.

"It is," his female friend responded. "She's so pretty in that kimono. What is she doing dressed like that?"

"I think she's working here," suggested another. "You think this why she and Yamamoto are close?"

"Not sure," said another male, taking a phone out. "But, everybody's going to want to see this."

He went to camera setting and focused on Squalo, ready to click the button, but someone blocked the view on her. It was Yamamoto.

"Hey, guys," he greeted giving his usual smile, except his tone was off. "Sorry, but you can't take a picture without permission."

"Oh, sorry," the male student said, putting his phone away. He does not want to make Yamamoto made mad. No one have ever seen him mad and the tone ensured no one would want to. Yamamoto smiled more, showing them to their seats and turned to Squalo.

"Squalo," he said, making her stop her steps. "I'm done. We can go now."

Squalo was relieved, running to the employee locker room. She came out dressed in her school uniform with her sword at her hip.

"Come back to help out again, Squalo," Tsuyoshi said, popping out for a second before disappearing.

"Never, Old Man, never," she replied, frowning. A laugh was her only reply. "Especially if I have to wear that uniform again."

"Bye, princess!" Aki, Fumio, and Hideo exclaimed. "Good luck with your husband!"

"I'm not married, you drunks!"

The store, besides the four students, were laughing as they left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rena V.: Longer than expected.<strong>_

**Raven: *lingering on the horribleness of story* **

_**Rena V.: R&R**_


	15. She's Conflicted

**Raven: Sleepy. -_- A little OOC, warning.**

_**Rena V.: This chapter will have very short conversation from us. R&R.**_

* * *

><p>Two weeks past by and everything was quiet. A little too quiet, or at least that's what Squalo thought. It was making her nervous. Maybe it was just she wasn't use to it. Usually her schedule was jam packed with noise and busy. Now it was boring. Hopefully, she will be able to leave the town for awhile and head towards the mountain to practice during the winter break, which was going to start in less than an hour.<p>

The teacher was talking, but it got blocked out. Nothing important anyways for sure. Probably reminding the class of their assignments and to have a good break or something? Squalo was bored. Then, the door was forcefully open with a lot of power. A mop of yellow bangs on top of grin standing next to a frog face hat stood, peering in.

"Sempai," the frog said, monotone of course, "I don't see the commander. Do you think he's dead? Boss is going to get mad."

"Ushishishi," the mop laughed, smashing him hand hard on the frog. "Address me as Prince, Stupid Frog. If he's not here, we can torture, I mean, ask Vongola. He's right there."

Hayako gave him a daggered look, Tsuna was sighing, Yamamoto smiled and waved like they were old friends, and Rena was psyched.

"Shit, it's Belphegor and Fran," Squalo inwardly swore all the curse word she knew in every languages she knew, dipping her head down to not get noticed. She's at the point that she's praying for Hibari to pass by. Every student was looking at the two while the teacher was confused.

"Excuse me," the teacher said, "but, who are you? If you are not students of this school, you are not allowed to be on campus."

"No one talks to the Prince like that, peasant," Bel frowned, knives in hand.

"Ignore him," Fran interrupted, surprisingly polite. Bel called him stupid again. "We are looking for friend that has been missing for two months. We have been told he was here. Tall, muscular, long hair, loud mouth, male, carries a sword."

A few students looked at Squalo at the mention of sword, but she glared at them which made them look away.

"I'm sorry," the teacher said, "there's no one like that that I know of. The only ones that carries swords in this school is Victoria - san and Tsubasa - san. Tsubasa - san doesn't fit that discription, though."

"Your help is appreciate, sir," Fran said, bowing his head. "We apologize for the interruption."

Bel said something about princes never apologizes as Fran closed the door. The entire class, minus the Vongolas and Rena, turned to look at Squalo.

"That is so cool!" Rena bursted out in excitement. "Was that Prince Belphegor? I can't believe I just saw a prince."

Squalo breathed a little lighter.

* * *

><p>"I need to get out of this country," Squalo said, frowning and looking quite nervous, "right now."<p>

Rena and Hayako looked at her, stopping their feet from their walk home for a moment.

"But, Sharky - chan!" Rena cried. "The Christmas party! You can't leave now. How will you last long in the world when you're in this body? You know you won't. Something bad can happen to you, like kidnapping if anyone finds out you are Varia's Commander and Bearer of the Varia Rain Ring and Right Hand Man of Xanxus! Or worse, you could be killed! You can't go."

"I am not useless. I can still fight and can work. I just need money, and lots of it."

"Who would hire a teenager full time without questions?" Hayako asked, mirroring her frown. "You know what I'm talking about, so don't even think about it."

"I am not that desperate, trash. I can live on the streets. I know how to live there."

"That gives other mafia familes a higher chance of figuring you out."

"I'll join one, then! Change my name if I have to."

"Then, what about your hair and your sword? We may not be close, but I lived with you long enough to know you won't change those two things. You work to long with your sword and you care too much to cut your hair, so don't be stupid."

Squalo growled, eyebrows burrowed deep, her frown showed teeth, and her eyes had anger. Rena sighed. Hayako did that on purpose. Squalo started walking, but the other way.

"Sharku - chan," Rena said, "where are you going?"

"To clear my head!" Squalo yelled, turning the corner. "Don't expect me to be back soon."

Rena thinned her lips, looking intensely at her cousin. Hayako didn't care for what happened in the last five minutes, already walking again. She sighed, but followed, hoping things won't go crazy. It's too dangerous to get crazy right now. Even Rena knows that.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was scared, well more afraid of what might happen, as he tries to pretend that Xanxas was not in his room, surrounded by Varia, and drinking without a care in the world. His room was missing a roof again.<p>

"This place is dirty," Belphagor commented, not liking Tsuna's room a bit. "I demand to go somewhere else."

"Bel," Lussuria said with all his cheeriness, moving a pointer finger from side to side, "you shouldn't insult your hosts. Where are your manners? Bad Belphagor!"

"Do not treat the Prince like some sort of dog, you surly ugly peasant."

Lussuria gave out a cry and clutched his hand over his heart, tears falling from his eyes. The 'prince' threw his knives at him, which cut into the flamboyant man's green hair and chopping half of it off. Lussuira cried again in a shrillish pitch this time. A bullet nearly hit him. Tsuna cringed at the sight of the guns. The Varia immediately quieted.

"Lussuria," Xanxus said firmly, "where is the sick trash."

It wasn't a question, more like a command. Lussuria backed up to a corner, then bows his entire body.

"Don't kill me, bossu~!" he begged, streams of tears now, and biting on a handkerchief with all his might. "I'm sorry! It was not my fault. Renren suggested I became the home ec teacher and I said yes. I wanted to cook for the children. It was a wonderful job. Squ - chan made it so enjoyable and easy since he already knows how to cook and helped the other students. It more fun because he became so small and pretty. If only he was born my daughter, I would have spoiled her."

Tsuna swallowed loudly, dreading for the alcohaloic finding out the truth.

"What are you talking about?" Momman asked, floating above Bel's shoulder. "Squalo is male, if you are so blind. What daughter?"

"Oh! That was the reason Squ - chan didn't come back," Lussuria explained, no longer weeping. "He got turned into a teenage girl by another familia. Renren said he was concerned on how you will react, bossu. He thought you were going to kick him out of Varia because he was 'useless, weak, and trash' as a girl."

"Squalo thought right," Levi stated, true and smiling. The boss is certain to kick the shark out and replace his right hand man with Levi. He will serve his boss for all eternity! A a bullet went right past the middle of his hair and made a bald pathway on the way.

"Why was I not been told about this?" Xanxus demanded to the baby sitting on a pillow, drinking tea.

"Squalo didn't want to," Reborn answered. "And the 9th asked me not to."

Silence sat on everyone.

"You never told us that!" Tsuna finally pushed silence off.

"Of course, not. Mainly becasue Squalo and Xanxus are having a lovers' spat the past year. Much more dangerous and violent than what is normally was. The 9th is greatly concerned on how it will affect Varia and on the both of you. When I told him what happened, he thought it was a perfect opportunity to make some space between the two of you."

"You should have seen what happened to the guy that walked in during one of their fights," Fran added getting a bullet and several knives to the hat. "We still can't find him."

Xanxus was glaring now. Down right anger. More than many have ever seen because they would have been dead already.

"Where is he now?"

"Lussuria can take you there."

Lussuria nodded, considering this a repentance for his disobeyment.

"Before you go," Reborn said to Momman, pointing at the missing roof, "will you hide this problem for the time being."

"I charge ten grand a day," Momman spoke.

"Put it on Tsuna's debt."

"What debt?" Tsuna asked, eyes wide open.

* * *

><p>"What to do, what to do," Squalo mumbled to herself over and over again, wandering around town. "I think I should start out with a job first for money. This god damn body has to have excuses. I do know some families that are willing to help me. No way in hell. They will laugh and I rather not have to kill them, yet."<p>

Squalo looked up and realizes that she was at an empty field of green grass. This was a perfect place to think things over, especially the very tough parts. She thought about what Hayako said. Her hair and sword.

The reason for his long hair was a promise. A promise to be beside the man who will be the next leader of Vongola. The dream did not die, but it did slowly became a memory. She didn't dare cut it, for it could imply she had given up faith in Xanxus. But, now, would he want her? If he threw her out, she would have to cut her hair, something she had grown to like and keep orderly. She would miss it when it's all gone.

Her sword, of course, she would never give up. It was a part of her. She rather cut off her other hand than give it up. Spent her entire life learning and practicing. The only reason she'll ever retire her sword is if she ever suffer an injury so large, that even trying to hold it would be extremely painful and difficult.

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts when someone called put her name.

"Stop with the 'Voictoria - san', Menu," she ordered. "Victoria will do fine."

"Sorry, Victoria," Ukagi said, getting off his bike and walking it over to where Squalo was sitting down on and sat down besides her. "So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your aunt and sister right now, planning for Christmas?"

"I don't care about that crap. Why are you still in uniform?"

"Oh, well, I was at a soccer club meeting about practice and it barely ended twenty minutes ago."

"You must really like soccer."

"I do! It's the reason my blood flows in my body. I've been playing since I was just a small kid."

"Then, I would like to wish you luck on that. I'm leaving now. See you or some shit."

Squalo got up and turned around, strangely feeling a dull pain and a familiar scent reach her nose. She felt around her head and encountered red liquid. Ukagi.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," he was as she felled into his grasp. "I didn't want to do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: I been planning to add more of a solid plot in this story and I say I quite like it.<strong>

_**Rena V.: Can we sleep now? It's 12; midnight. **_

**Raven: Yeah. Hoped you enjoyed this. Especially, KIRI NO BASHOE. Now sleepy time, Renren.**

_**Rena V.: Yay... Zzzzzzz.**_


	16. of Argento and Anger

**Raven: This might be very fast paced. Oh, the OOC-ness!**

_**Rena V.: But the plot moves now!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Of Argento and Anger<strong>

* * *

><p>Hayako wanted to bomb her apartment. On her couch was Varia and she was sitting in front of them as she was beng 'interrogated' by Leviathan, who thinks he's doing something praise worthy. She wasn't really paying attention. Renren was nowhere to be found, leaving three minutes before they showed up and invaded her home. <strong><br>**

"Shut up already, you loser!" Hayako yelled in frustration. "I don't know where the shark is and I don't care! From what I can tell, you came a bit too late. Squalo's planning to slip out of the country when those two appeared."

"Why?" Xanxus said, peering into her right in the eye. He never ask anything.

"I don't know. Why should I know? She's suppose to be your problem anyways. None of my concern."

"What about the things Renren said?" Lussuria asked from his secluded corner. Hayako rolled her eyes, getting up.

"Something about not wanting be kicked out of Varia, and lost her position as your right hand man. I don't know what's going on, but I know that there's a problem between you two. You better fix it because she's planning to cut her hair and give up her sword."

Varia stopped breathing. Hayako didn't wait for a response, telling them to get out of her apartment and slammed the front door. There's no way she was going to stuck in an enclosed room with them. Maybe, she could go to Tsuna's house. She blushed, shaking her head and headed towards the park. It would be embarrassingto show up at his house for no reason. Though, she did wanted to just spend time with him.

* * *

><p>Usagi was sad and felt really guilty. He really likes Haya - nii - chan even though he just met her once. She was really nice to him, and pretty. But, he need to do it for Auntie Bella. She's sick and need the money to get her better. He nodded to the much older man in black suits and followed him. She was their mother.<p>

Hayako was sitting on a swing. When was the last time she ever sat on one? Those memories are foggy at best. Are they gone yet? The sun was sinking and she kept her stuff at home and Rena doesn't know where she is. She needs to head back.

"Haya - nii - chan!" Usagi forcibly smiled, running to her.

"Hi, Usagi," Hayako grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"I have nothing to do at home and onii - san is at work."

"It's a little too late to be playing today. It's going to be dark soon. Want me to walk you back?"

Usagi frowned. He couldn't do it. This was just too mean. She doesn't deserve it. Will Auntie Bella understand? He started to cry.

"Usagi," Hayako freaked, "did I say something wrong? I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Haya - onii - chan," Usagi plead as a man in a black suit grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved a chloroform cloth in her face. Hayako blacked out. A black limo drove up to them and the man brought Hayako into the car. Squalo and Ukagi was there. Squalo was bound and unconsious while Ukagi pulled Usagi to sit close and near to him. Hayako was placed next to Squalo.

"Master Argento will be pleased," the driver said.

* * *

><p>Everything hurts, especially her head, like she was struck by something. Oh, yeah, she was. Blinking a few time, Squalo got use to the bright light that surrounded her. There was a collar around her neck. She was in a very nice silver dress in a posh room with barred windows. Across from her bed was Hayako, still asleep. Then, she realized she was in a dress. A silver dress. They were kidnapped.<p>

Squalo jumped off the bed, ignoring the sudden hit of pain in her head and went to wake Hayako awake.

"Why does my head hurt?" she asked, half awake. She was in a matching dress herself and the collar too.

"Because we got kidnapped by Argento, moron," Squalo answered hastily. There's got to be a way out of her. Suddenly, the door was unlocked and Argento walked in, looking really happy and smiling.

"Good morning, my angels," he said, walking to them. They backed away slowly. "There's no need to be shy. You two will become the ladies of the Argento family."

"You know we are not women," Hayako scowled. "You did this to us, you bastard."

Aregento frowned. "That is not the way for you to talk, Gokudera Hayato. You will need to be trained if you are to become my wife."

"Who wants to be one?" Squalo smirked. "I won't submit to _you__."_

The man clicked his tongue and took out a small controller. When he pressed a green button, they yelled out in pain. The collars are shock collars! Squalo glared at him like a cornered animal.

"If you don't listen, you will be punished. You will learn how and when to bow down to me, one or another. I am not against using beating the lessons into your little head, Superbi Squalo. Let's begin with what needs to change. You will need to learn the manners of a lady, to ask for permission, and other things that will be worked on later. There's one thing for certain, you will not use a sword ever, Squalo. You are Italian, not some foreigner. Why don't we start now?"

He kicked Squalo in the stomach and forced Hayako on the floor next to her. He pulled a chains from under the bed and attached it to their collars, pulling it to make them fall on their knees. With his feet on top of their heads as he sat on the bed, he felt powerful. Then, Squalo and Hayko fought back and pulled on the chains.

Argento was stronger and pulled them down. In his back pocket, he had a good whip. He used it on them. He hit them harshly with them and kicked and punched them at the same time. But, they didn't crack or cried out in pain.

This made things more exciting. Argento saw a challenge. He was going to make them beg and cry before he married them. He train them to be the kind of women he liked, submissive and complete whores.

"Angels, we are going to have some quality time right now, as husband and his wives," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hayato and Squalo have been kidnapped," Rena confessed, looking down on the ground ashamed. "My sources tell me we have 'til Christmas to get them back before they are bound by law."<p>

Tsuna felt helpless. Hayako was kidnapped and he didn't do anything to stop it becuase he wasn't there, like how Hayako was. He liked Gokudera, a lot. Fierce, loyal, sweet, gorgeous, wonderful, and genuis all packed into the most prettiest person in the world. How could this happen?

Suddenly, Tsuna felt angry. At first, it was at Argento. If it wasn't for him, then no of this would have ever happened, but then again, Gokudera and he wouldn't have gotten so close.

The anger was now towards himself. He was anger at how lame and useless he was. He grew up that way, though, when Gokudera showed up and confessed his loyalty, it made him realize that he might actually be someone great and that was when he fell in love. No matter how useless Tsuna was, Gokudera was always there besides him and ready to take a bullet for him.

It was time for him to accept his flaws and save Gokudera.

Meanwhile, Xanxus stared darkly from his place on a chair, drinking a bottle of wine Leviathan got for him. Xanxus really had enough of the trash shark running away. He's Varia, and Varia never back down or cower.

He and Squalo really was having a rocky ride the past year. Their 'relationship' started when they were both drunk, no strings attached. That was back in their last teenage years. They grew older and the sex continued. Most of the time, it was Xanxus' mood that chooses when they do it. Sometimes, Squalo returns from a mission, all pent up with anger and needs a stress releaser. Xanxus always called their relationship simple with no meaning.

He was wrong. It meant something, at least to Squalo because it got bad when Squalo walked in his room one day and saw Xanxus with a floozy of a woman in bed. Squalo quickly left with a look of pain in his face. After that, nothing changes, except that Squalo was a little more distant and started yelling less. The shark was in love with him, wasn't he?

Was Squalo going to cut his hair? Something inside him went off and he felt intense feelings he never felt before. How dare the trash cut his hair! He had sworn his life and servitude for the rest of his life and pledged his hair. The maggot is not allowed to cut his hair, ever.

"What have you two decided?" Reborn interrupted, pulling them away from their thoughts and anger for the moment.

"Find him," the two heads said at the same time. Rena lit up and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Hope you're pkay with this.<strong>

_**Rena V.: Raven also said that she'll update more often nowadays since February has past. Thank the gods.**_

**Raven: Like once or twice every two weeks. My laziness will be a force that I must battle and I really want to finish this story up. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Winter in Japan

**Raven: Another chapter. I'm okay with chapter. I realized I should finish up this story already. 2 years. Holy Hel, I aged. Time passed by so quick.**

_**Rena V.: And I stay young forever. **_

**Raven: Shut up.**

_**Rena V.: Never**_

* * *

><p><strong>Winter in Japan<strong>

* * *

><p>Hayako couldn't move. In fact, she couldn't feel anything. Not a twitch nor a tremble. It was a struggle to open her eyes, which she regretted at the blinding light of the day from the barred window.<p>

"Don't get up, please."

Hayako knew who that was. "You," she said in anger, flinching at the pain of moving anything.

Usagi bit his lip in guilt, looking down. He was next to her on the bed, tending to her wounds with bandages and salve. Hayako could see all the scratches and scars she recieved the day before from Argento. They were welting red, looking dangerously closer to permanent. They'll be great reminders in the future, that for sure.

"Please, don't be mad," Usagi pursed his lips. "I didn't want to. It was the only thing we could do."

"For what?" Hayako snapped, ignoring the pain. "Why shouldn't I get mad? You sold two people to a lifetime of slavery and a disgusting man who takes pleasure in pain of other people. Why are you even asking me for forgiveness?"

"For Aunt Bella. She was dying and onii - san didn't know what to do. We needed the money to save her. She's our only family. We love her. We couldn't let her die. Please, don't hate us. We don't have anyone else."

Usagi was crying, tears falling, but he still continued to tend to her wounds. He was quiet. Hayako frowned. Children must be the most hardest things in the world to really get mad at, especially when they speak honestly. To her, Usagi reminded Hayako of the Stupid Cow, less annoying. Although she'll never admit it, she cared very much about the Vongola Thunder Guardian and willing to protect him if he was in dangerous, which is always.

"What are you doing here, then?" she asked, less anger this time.

"I heard what he did to you two and left no one to help you. I didn't want you to feel hurt, so I came in to make you feel better. You got hurt real bad. I'm sorry."

Hayako lifted a hand and placed it gently against his face, wiping away tears that were still on his face. Usagi cowered slightly.

"Shut up already. Did you help Squalo?"

"I had to help her longer because she was hit more and bleeding, too. Her hair is stained with blood."

"She awake yet?"

"No."

Hayako didn't say anything more and Usagi continued. Everything still hurts. Argento hit hard. There was so much anger fueling every hit. He's an angry man, filled with hate and hunger for power. He was mad because he was missing something, or someone. He was filled with grief.

"Usagi," Hayako said, stopping him to make him look at her. "Do you feel bad? Sorry for what you did?"

Usagi looked more sad, nodding his head.

"Then, help me. You don't like Argento, right? He scares you, doesn't he? Help me get my family. If you help me, if you help us, I will make sure your aunt will recieve all the treatments she needs, free of charge. That will be taken care of by me. It doesn't matter what the cost is."

The boy lifted his head up, hope in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. Where is my Storm ring? Did he take it?"

"No. He threw it on the ground when they brought you two in. I took them before anyone could take it away."

"Good. Help me. Help me by taking the rings back to my boss. Are you allowed out?"

"No. But, I can try. They won't let me see onii - san and keep the doors locked."

"Okay. Go out and get to my apartment. If I guessed correctly, you should know where I live. Ask for my cousin, Renren, and tell them where I am. They'll take care of everything after that."

"What will happen to me and onii - san? Will we be punished for hurting you?"

"I will make sure you won't. No matter how mad they are. The only one who should be punished is Argento. Now get going, before you get caught."

Usagi nodded, hesitated a moment. The door opened.

"What are you doing here, you brat! I did not give you permission to talk to my angels!"

Argento grabbed Usagi by the collar and threw him towards a wall, hard. Usagi crumbled breathlessly. Hayako pushed herself off the bed to Usagi.

"Don't you dare touch him again, you bastard!" Hayako yelled, glaring at him. She turned to check on Usagi. He had recieved a blunt blow to the head, hitting a corner of the wall. He was bleeding.

Argento grabbed her by her hair and twisted it to pull her to his level. She had to stand up on her sore legs to release some of the pain.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what what to do, you useless waste of space!" Argento yelled. He punched her in the gut, letting her fall to the ground. He pulled out his whip. "Why do you disobey me? I'm giving you everything a woman would want in her life and all I ask for in return is to be submissive and give me all the silver born children I want to bear my name for years! One of you two are going to be the mother of my heir! Submit! I will break into a million pieces!"

Argento stopped, breathing heavily. He spit on Hayako, grabbed Usagi, and dragged him out the door, locking it three times.

* * *

><p>Rena was fustrated. And tired. It's been four days since her Hayako and Squalo disappeared without a trace. She has to replaced her employees with better people. There's only one days left before Christmas, so time was running out.<p>

Xanxus had gotten Varia searching lowkey and Tsuna wasn't allowed to do anything by Reborn, saying that Rena got it. Well, Rena needs a break. Usually, she's done with finding things or people in two days, but that's only because she had helpers everywhere where she is usually hired.

Leaving Hayako's apartment, she grabbed her jacket. It's getting a little colder each day closer to Christmas. People can kill her later.

Japan is a beautiful place when winter comes. White snow layer the building, trees, and ground like a blanket. A cold blanket. The sky was decorated grey with clouds. It made everything so pretty. Pounds and lakes were turning thin with ice, clear and transparent. Rena could understand why Hayako like this place. Maybe she should buy a vacation house somewhere around here.

Rema stopped by the park, where her informats said was the last place that Hayako was seen. Snow covered everything, but there was a few children playing around, dressed in winter clothing. There was no clue there. The Argento familia is very good.

An hour was the length of her break before she turned back. She arrived back at the apartments, smiling at the thought of warm chocolate milk with marshmallows. There was a kid sitting by the doorway, head on his knees and struggling for warmth. He wasn't wearing much clothes, too little for winter.

"Usagi - chan," Rena called out, placing her hand on his head. She could see bandages was wrapped around his head. "Are you okay? Are you loking for Hayako?"

Usagi raised his head and brought up his hands to show the Vongola Storm ring and the Varia Rain ring. He whispered, "Haya - nee - chan needs help."

* * *

><p>"Make the kid talk," Xanxus demanded, watching the fearful boy hid behind Rena. "I want to know where the shark is. Now."<p>

"You don't have to scare him," Tsuna stammered out, scared himself to certain level. Xanxus got less scarier every time they meet.

"How could you do that to someone so cute and so small?" Lussuria asked, baiting Usagi with candy. It wasn't working. Belphagor threw knives at the flamboyant man. He was bored. One hit Fran.

"Ignore them, Usagi - chan," Rena comfort, giving Usagi a red cup of her hot chocolate. Two small marshmallows floated softly on top. "Now, tell me: Do you work for the Argento familia?"

Usagi shock his head, only looking at her.

"Then, why did you let them kidnap Hayako and Squalo?"

"I'm sorry," Usagi cried, head down. "I didn't want to hurt any of them, but it was the only way to help Aunt Bella. She was dying and we needed the money. They said that me and onii - san can repay them by getting Haya - nee - chan and Squalo - san. They said they won't get hurt, but he lied. He hit them and they bleed."

Xanxus shot at Leviathan, but the Varia Thunder dodged before anyone could get hurt. Anger was in the the Varia Sky's eyes. Orange flames bursted around him, hovering above him in a firey rage. Surprisingly, flames burst around Tsuna as well.

The sudden combustion of flames shocked the others. Reborn jumped high and shot them both with rubber bullets from his Leon gun, interrupting their thought.

"Calm down, both of you," Reborn said, leaving no questions. "Save that emotion up when we save them. Don't waste it now."

No one said anything until Reborn nodded to Rena.

"No need to cry, Usagi - chan," she said, patting his head. "Why is Argento hitting them? And with what?"

"A whip," Usagi answered, trembling. "He hits them with his fists, too. And he attached a shock collar to them. He gets angry at them when they talk back, which they do a lot. He wants to turn them into the kind of wives that submit to their husbands in every way. He yells that loud every time. Haya - nee - chan asked me to get you to save her."

"We will, Usagi. We will. Can you tell us where are they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Well, I very much like the format of this chapter.<strong>

_**Rena V.: Usagi - chan is so cute. **_

**Raven: He is. Now, readers I have a question: Why do a lot of people prefer Sawada Tsunayoshi as an uke? **

_**Rena V.: He is certainly cute enough to be one, but you're not very much into typical semexuke stuff. **_

**Raven: Yeah. It confused me. Someone explain and please do not use that 'cause-he-looks-so-ukey' reason on me please. If you could, use some other reason. **

_**Rena V.: Anyways, thanks for reading.**_


	18. The Fake Wedding

**The Fake Wedding**

* * *

><p>"I have spent four days on you two and you still resist," Argento muttered, smoothing over Squalo's long hair. "I liked the challenge, but not today. Today is special. We're finally getting married. Be happy. You're going to be the Argento Ladies in less than five hours. I'll be back, my angels."<p>

He left, locking the doors and leaving their respective chairs with five maid. They didn't react to anything, barely blinking their eyes. They made no movement, slight breaths to show that they're still alive.

Squalo was disgusted inside. Someone like him just touched her hair. Her precious hair that belonged to Xanxus. She couldn't feel her hands and her vision was blurry. It was hard to breathe. She forced her eyes to look at Hayako. Hayako was feeling the same, shedding a tear from her eye. Were they losing hope?

_Please, you stupid, stupid boss,_ Squalo plead inwardly, _save me and I will never leave you ever again._

* * *

><p>The wedding was planned to be small, only a few familia that has been allies with the Argento familia for generations. They has similiar tradition. That was the only reason they were invited. No one else would accept.<p>

"Thank you, Dino - nii," Tsuna said to the Cavollone boss outside of the gates of the Argento owned home in Japan. It was much closer than Tsuna thought. "For helping and convincing Hibari to come as well."

"No problem," Dino said. "Gokudera and Squalo are my friends. Of course, I will help. They're Vongola, my allies."

"How did you convince Hibari?"

"I told him it had something to do with the safety of Naminori and its students. Worked like a charm."

"The wedding is going to start in less than 10 minutes and I have made sure that we have everyone stationed and ready for the signal, Vongola," Rena said, serious, coming up to them, dressed in light clothing, different style and more fit for free fighting. Strapped around her thighs were her gun, one golden and one silver. "We are waiting for your order."

Tsuna was nervous. This was the first time he was going to plan an attack. Reborn had refused to give more than a few suggestions, saying that it was his duty as a mafia boss, he should take control of any mission from now on. At that point, he started to doubt himself, remembering his childhood of being called useless. What if he messed up? Then, it was be all his fault and he will be the one that caused Hayako to suffer the rest of her life. Hayako. Tsuna took a deep breath and thought of her.

Hayato Gokudera. Tsuna always thought of his right hand man as that. Not Hayako. Just himself, always loyal and trusting him even if everyone else said it was the worst idea. There was someone in the world that believes in him with blind faith and willing to following him to the end of time. Gokudera wasn't forced to be part of his family, but accepted on the friendship that was created on the first day they met and became something much more. Tsuna wasn't going to lose him, not ever.

"I'm ready," he said, activating his Hyper Dying Will Mode. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir," Rena smiled and nodded at him before leaving to tell everyone that it was time. Dino smiled proudly at his little brother.

* * *

><p>"My friends," Argento announced as a wedding hymn started to softly play. The wedding was held in a large garden, a winter wedding. Evergreen trees were decorated and covered with a layer of snow flakes. The ground was soft and light. Tables and chairs were setted around the setting. "Today is a wonderous day, for the Argento family will live another generation for I will be wedding two beautiful angels today and they will give life to my sons and daughter. I thank you all for witnessing our binding in law. I will never forget you all for being my friends and allies."<p>

They applauded. Aregnto bowed from the alter. He gestured to french doors. They opened. At the threshold were Hayako and Squalo, two hired bride's maid on each side, Carefullt lifting up to their feets to walk to Argento. They were beautiful in their wedding dresses, that fell delicately past their ankles and white slippers to match. Their hair had silver wings decor. The guests whispered among themselves.

"These are my brides," Aregento spoke again. "Be silent, for now the ceromony will begin."

The guests fell silent as the music got louder. Hayako and Squalo were slowly escorted to the alter, where, behind Argento, was a priest. They music stopped when Hayako and Squalo finally reached to Argento's right and left. The priest began to speak.

_I'm sorry, Tenth, _Hayako thought, heart breaking ever second. Tears were falling as well. She shifted her eyes to see Squalo. She was still crying. _I'm so, so sorry, Tenth. Thank you so much. I wish I could tell you, but I'm scared I won't ever see you again. I'm sorry._

"Get it over it, Don," Argento ordered, wrapping his arms around his brides. "I want to consummate already and seal the deal."

"Yes, Don Argento," the priest sighed. He flipped through the pages of the Bible. The Argento family is very big on religion, belieiving that it was God that blessed them with the angel's blood. "Don Argento, do you take Hayato Gokudera and Superbi Squalo as your lawful wedded wives, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Argento answered.

"I do," Argento answered, releasing Hayako and Squalo and took their hands.

"May the Lord in His goodness strengthen you and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. If anyone knows why these three should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a moment of silence and no objections.

"Then, let's bring out the rings."

Out came Ukagi, dressed in the required black suit and white shirt uniform, stepped up, holding a white satin pillow bearing the three rings. A golden band for Argento and two smaller silver ones for the brides. Usagi didn't go further than an arms reach from Argento.

Argento grabbed the two silver rings and placed one on his brides' ring finger, putting on his last. He was rushing, and he knew it, but there was this feeling that something will go wrong soon and he wants this to be done before that.

"I, now, prnounce you man and wives," the priest finished. "You may kiss your brides."

Argento turned to Squalo first. He liked them both, but he knew, by the dull look in her eyes, that Squalo was going to be the one who would give up first. He reminded himself that he would be the one who would cut off her long hair, then she would be growing her hair out for him. He leaned in to give her the first kiss.

"You go any further, trash, I'll will shove a bullet in your thick skull."

The wedding cake exploded and so the peopple panicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: I like the wrong timing. Did anybody expect Vongola to be like, "I object," when the priest asked anybody if there wasn't any reason why they shouldn't be married?<strong>

_**Rena V.: A threesome wedding is very akward.**_

**Raven: I know. I wrote one. I apologise my very long unwarned haitus. I was busy.**

_**Rena V.: You know why? Because she was bored at home and, thus, started shoving things in her schedule. And school. The latter was not an option.**_

**Raven: I more free now. School's ending by the end of May. Brilliant. To be warned now, I might also be busy 'til school ends. I joined things that involves mandatory requirements. I'm making no sense. I hope you would forgive me for not telling you earlier. Making good of time is hard for me.**

_**Rena V.: Thanks for reading.**_


	19. The After Party

**The After Party**

* * *

><p>He was mad. Very mad. More than he had ever felt.<p>

Xanxus is known for being the most anger person in the entire mafia, then he always had Squalo to calm the sky. His tatics were, well, unethically. He would always retaliate with throwing random stuff, always blunt and aimed at the head. One time, Squalo threw ice at him and smirked in amusement when Xanxus' flame would melt it a foot before hitting him, ending up in water. Most of the time, it worked.

That's why he was there. Xanxus never thought it was true. He really did like the shark.

"Do you think it's wise?" Argento said, pulling his brides closer to him, as if he was going to protect them from Xanxus. Several of his mafia members and allies held Xanxus at gun point. "How dare you ruin this wedding? It is one of the century."

"I don't have to answer to piece of shit trash, like you," Xanxus glared. He pulled out his two guns and shot everybody down without a thought. "I'm going to hunt you down, Argento."

This did not scare Argento, but it enraged him. He called for two family members and gave them a look that told them to make sure that his wives-to-be are not be lost or hurt. One held one bride each and step quietly behind the alter. He was going to make them watch.

"Not unless I kill you now, Don Xanxus," Argento said, pulling out his own weapon, a whip. He crackled it once. "Let's see who hunts who."

* * *

><p>Ukagi was running, hoping to find his little brother on the way. He was worried since he hadn't seen him for several days. He had to get Aunt Bella out. Vongola had done enough damage already to make the whole place collaspe. She was going to die if he didn't hurry up.<p>

"Usagi!" he shouted when he spotted his brother. He was standing next to Rena, holding onto one of her hands. "Where have you been?"

"Helping me, Ukagi - san," Rena answered for Usagi. "Let's make a deal. Usagi has told me why you're in the employment of Argento. Quit his and become mine. In return, I'll take your aunt into my care for as long as she need it."

"How do I know you're going to do what that? I was barely certain Argento kept his end. If she died, god."

"You don't, but I want to make you a member of my family."

"You don't have one."

"Not until now, of course. With the friendship between Vongola and me, our alliance is certain if I was to start my own. When I do, half the world will already be bowing down to me. But, before that happens, I need to find my guardians."

The building started to shake. Ukagi ran towards Aunt Bella's room. He was sure Rena would keep Usagi safe for him. He looked back and Rena was running after him, Usagi in her arms.

"What makes you think I'm one for your family?"

"Because I said you are. My judgement is what keeps me alive, Ukagi - san. Same thing for your brother as well. You two would make good guardians."

"We don't have any of those flames."

"Yes, you do. Everybody does. It's just that everybody can't unleash it. Hold out your hand, Ukagi - san. And let it out."

Ukagi didn't stop running, but he held out his hand in front of him. He had so many things on his shoulders and they were heavy on him. He lets them go. A water rippling blue flame bursted.

"See, Ukagi - san," Rena asked, giving Usagi one look. Yellow spiked flames came from him. "Like I said, you're both fit to be my guardians."

Ukagi gave her a look of distrust.

* * *

><p>Dino smiled as he watched Hibari enjoying the fight he purposely got himself into. Hibari had his tonfas out, striking every enemy like a buy swatter to flies. Dino liked admiring Hibari because Hibari is always smiling when he's beating people down. He was glad that Hibari always looked for him for a fight, but he was always envious of those who gets to watch Hibari fight. He is absolutely in love with this disciplinary leader.<p>

"Chiavarone!"

Dino focused to see Hibari frowning, eyebrows crossed. He threw a tonfa at Dino's direction, several inches to his left and hitting an enemy right in the head, knocking him out. Hibari finished the rest and went to grab his thrown tonfa.

"Pay attention, you herbivore," he said, scolded maybe, punching Dino under the chin. "You are not allow to die until I say you can."

"Yes, Kyoya," Dino grinned, feeling only love from the punch. "Love you, too."

* * *

><p>Tsuna watched carefully. Away from their enemy's sight. He would have gone out and fought alongside Xanxus, but the Varia boss demanded first hits on Argento. Right now, Xanxus had shot each and every one of Argento's allies while envading Argento's hits. Xanxus was taking his time.<p>

He didn't aim for the two men holding Hayako and Squalo. Xanxus was focused on Argento. So after all of Argento's allies were shot down, Tsuna took a surprised approach and silently knocked the two men down, catching the girls before they hit the floor. They were in and out of conciousness. Argento and Xanxus were distracted with their fight. Several dozen things were shattered or broken. The entire garden was on the verge of a fire with all the Sky flames they were releasing.

Xanxus, of course, was the first to make a move. He pulled out his Box Weapon and called out Bester without delay. He knew that Argento didn't have a Box Animal. A traditional person is known to take to the mocing slowly, but not that Xanxus care. All he wanted to do was kill the mafia boss. A mafia boss that was more trash in his eyes and not even worthy of being a head. Xanxus was going to shoot him down a couple inches, if not all.

Argento was only a little concerned. He knew the scarred man would use his Box Animal in the fight. He could see most of Vongola doing that already, but he will focus on the one fighting him. Argento was a man of little trust and faith when it comes to people, even family members. He remembers the amount of times his own blood tried to kill him in order to take over his title as the next Argento head. His mother died because of that.

"Do not think you have won," Argento said, crackling his whip once against the ground. His flames laced it and the imprint of the lash was on fire. "Once I kill you, I will cut off your head for my long haired angel. I think she would love it, since it would be the only things to remind her of you once you're dead and she will obey my every word."

"Stop talking trash, trash," Xanxus barked, firing his first shots. Bester came charging in after the flame bullets, straight at Argento. Argento used his whip to grab onto a table that fell down during the chaos and threw it at the bullets and Bester. The table hit the bullets, setting it on fire and Bester dodged it, continuing towards Argento.

Argento was sussessful in not getting any damaged as he quickly dodged out of the way. Bester hit ground he was standing and growled at him. Argento turned his head to Xanxus, who was shooting multiple bullets, but came together to be one large bullet heading his way. Bester jumped at him, but he took the fast step back. Xanxus' attack hit Bester, but it did hurt the white tiger, covering its fur in flames.

Argento smirked. "I had enough of this game," he scoffed. "I'll end you with this."

Argento lashed his whip above him several times, using his flames to move them so fast, lighting the sky on fire. He released his whip and let it disappear into the flames. Slowly, it began to burn out, leaving a flamed outline of wings behind him.

"This is my _Cielo Angelo /-Fire Angel-/_!" he shouted as speeding balls of fire flew out and headed for Xanxus and Bester. They soared more instead of flying, like birds going for the kill.

Xanxus stood his ground, the same look of disgust he always has on his face. He held out both his X-Guns and aimed directly at Argento, who was distracted in short lived victory. "_Martello di Fiamma /-Hammer of Flame-/,"_ Xanxus said and fired. Blast of flames came from the ends of his guns and all were well aimed at Argento, destroying any of Argento's attack that came to it. Argento did not see what was too late before each and every shot hit it.

Argento's fire birds turned into ashes and his wings were extinguished. He fell to the ground below him hard, saying no words before he blacked out. Burnts were all over his clothes and body. Xanxus smirked.

"Trash."

* * *

><p>"Aunt Bella!" Ukagi shouted when they finally reached the room where she was kept.<p>

Aunt Bell was a middle aged Italian woman with thin brown hair and a skinny frame, eyes closed silently. She looked like she had not eaten much the past month, laying in a queen sized bed with white sheets and blankets. Around the head of the bed were machines that monitors her heart beat and keeping her alive.

"Aunt Bella," Ukagi urged, holding one of her hands in his. "Please, wake up. We need to get out of here. Wake up."

"There's no point, Ukagi - san," Rena said solemnly, inspecting the machines. Usagi looked at her with wide eyes. "She is dying and there's no way to stop it. They have been overdosing her with pain killers for months. Argento haven't been hiring the right medical attention. Her system has already broken down and her heart is beating too slow. They put her in a coma and it's too late to bring her out of it."

"Son of a bitch!" Ukagi screamed, kicking anything close to him. A priceless vase shattered into bits and the blue flowers drifted with the water, spreading outwards. "I did everything he asked! He said he'll get her better! He killed her!"

Usagi was crying. "Aunt Bella," he whispered, desperate.

"I am sorry for your loss, Ukagi - san, Usagi - chan," Rena offered. She was never one to stick around long enough after jobs to see loved ones grieve for the people she killed. It was part of the job. She askd questions, but rarely. Rena knew that asking why would result in inner conflict and that would never get her anywhere. This year, though, changed her mind. All the photos she had secertly taken was worth a lot more than any amount she was paid and she wants to keep making memories with people she called friends and family, which lead her to make a mafia family of her own. It would take time, but she was sure it will be the best decision she'll ever make. She was one to trust her needs. "Join me. Join me as my sun and rain guardians and I will fight to protect the people you will start to love, the ones you already love, and yourselves. I will make sure that this will never happen again, even if it's the last thing I do as a mafia head. Will you join me, Ukagi - san, Usagi - chan?"

The Menu brothers didn't answer at first. Usagi was sobbing quietly while Ukagi was crying tears onto the white sheets. The only sounds came from outside the room, of the fights between Argento and Vongola.

"Will you bury her in your family estate?" Ukagi asked, not looking at her. His hands still grasped onto Aunt Bella's cold hands.

"Our family estate, Ukagi - san," Rena replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's our family."

"You'll take care of us, Renren?" Usagi uttered through snot and tears.

"Of course, Usagi - chan. Everyhitng for my family. Is that a yes?"

Usagi nodded into her chest. Ukagi looked at the plug that was barely keeping Aunt Bella alive. The machines that also killed her. He pulled it and got rid of ever connecting wire on her, bearing her body in his arms.

"She better be taken care of in our estate," he said, carrying the body out. Aunt Bella was just like her name, dressed in a simple white dress. She looked more like a wedding bride than Squalo or Hayako. There was no reason why, except the fact that she just was. A smile graved her face, as if the last things she ever thought of was the two greastest joys of her lonely life.

Rena grinned her promise.

* * *

><p>The 'afterparty' was quickly over in the time of one night. Rena had called some aquintances from Italy to come to Japan and bring Aunt Bella back to her homeland. Most of the wedding guests had escaped, but that was the least of Vongola's concerned. Yamamoto and Ryohei joined in the meeting that Reborn called for after the party. Hibari refused and Dino followed after. He couldn't leave his skylark. Tsuna was told that Mukuro and Chrome had disappeared moments before dawn rose. Varia was there, though, at a fair enough distance.<p>

Varia is said to be cruel and wouldn't even give a rat's ass about each other, but they crowded around Squalo, who Xanxus had kept on his lap since he sat down on a Varia couch that Leviathan carried himself. The rest came to the two, loud, until Xanxus pointed his gun at them and told them to shut up. They shut up immediately. Lussuria came to Squalo's side and started his motherness. Fran pulled out a comb and brushed her hair, complaining sarcasticaly that she would be mad if she found out how much of a mess her hair gotten. Belphagor laughed his laugh, and began to stab the frog. Vipper sat on Squalo's head.

The mansion was being picked up and cleaned by Rena's associates and Dino's family members as they spoke.

"Will we be tried for our crimes against Vongola?" Ukagi spoke for both him and his little brother.

"No!" Tsuna answered, carrying Hayako soundly in his arms. "Not at all. Renren told me everything and I believe you did it for your aunt's benifit. We're all willing to do things for the people we love, whether it's good or bad. I don't blame you for any of this."

"Don't worry, Ukagi - san," Rena reassured. "The only one that will be tried in any case will be Argento and his family."

"I'm just glad this is over," Yamamoto smiled. "We don't have to worry about Argento anymore."

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouted out loud. Lussuria waved, flirting, at him and blew him a kiss. He didn't noticed.

"We have to turn Hayako and Squalo back their original forms," Tsuna said, seeing light bruises on Hayako's arms and neck. "I think they would like that more. It must be stressful for them to be in this body after suffering through everything."

"I'll see if Verde would be interested in a cure," Reobrn agreed, a small raise of his lip's corner. He left with a kick.

"I'll call for help as well," Rena smiled. "We should leave now and take Hayako and Squalo to a hospital under special orders and let them recover from the drugs and abuse. I hope Argento never sees a light of day again, if not taken by Vendice."

"Lady Rena!" someone called. "Argento has a gun."

They all turned, not expecting to see Argento standing with rage in his eyes with a gun at Tsuna less than five feet away. It was at his general direction, but Argento was targetting Hayako.

"If I go, then one of my angels will go with me," Argento stated before shooting as many bullets at her until he was taken down by Yamamoto and Ryohei. Tsuna entered his Hyper Dying Will Mode and stopped all the metal bullets with a calm look in his eyes.

He turned his back to Agrento, checking on Hayako. He almost laughed when he noticed her eyelids flutter to a narrow open to her green eyes.

"You came," she whispered quietly, lifting her arms around Tsuna's neck, "thank you." She pulled him in for a kiss. It tasted like strawberry wine.

Fate was cruel, like a child, and allowed Argento two last bullet and he put all the anger he had into flames that cocooned one bullet, making it swift and hard to block. "Die with me!" he shouted, putting the gun to his head.

"I'm sorry for being late, Hayato," Tsuna said, addressing her by her real name and giving her a smile. "We're working on turning you back to normal, so for now, just rest as much as you can, okay? For me?"

"Tsuna?" Hayako asked, concerned when she saw blood seep into the white dress. Tsuna didn't respond, sinking on his knees. "Tsuna!"

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Oh! My! Gods! I'm almost done with this story! So happy!<strong>

**Rena V.: Are you forgetting something?**

**Raven: Oh, yeah. *bow as deep as she can on a flat surface* I'm so sorry for taking so long for an update. School's finally over. To be warned, I am a teenage child, not a teenager. So get as angry as you want at me for taking too long. I tend to ignore work for fun.**

**Rena V.: Good. Well, to readers, this story is coming to an end soon. Not next chapter if you're concerned. Raven and I would like to say, thank you so much for sticking to this story no matter how much time Raven made you wait and the halfed ass work she puts into it.**

**Raven: Hey!**

**Rena V.: Thank you for the review, even though most were on why the update is slow.**

**Raven: Be quiet. Readers and loyal fans, thanks for reading and waiting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry if this wasn't worth the wait. I have been having problems moving the story along, but it's doing fine now. Thank you.**


End file.
